Secret Admirer
by Periculum In Mora
Summary: [[COMPLETE]] Karena sesungguhnya, jatuh cinta yang paling menyakitkan adalah jatuh cinta secara diam-diam. Hubungan antara ada dan tiada, Camus dan El Cid, yang bagai simbiosis komensalisme. Yang satu diuntungkan, yang satu lagi ... tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. AU. Sho-ai.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Admirer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fic ini, hanya kepuasan dari fangirling-an semata. Maaf jika pairing ini dirasa terlalu crack, salahkan saya mengapa tiba – tiba merasa gemas sekali sama kambing gunung satu itu. Buat Sisyphus dan Milo, saya pinjam El Cid ama Camus ya... bentar aja kok, nanti juga dikembalikan #plakk dan terkhusus buat mbak Lia, selamat menikmati~

**Genre : **Humor, Romance, AU

**Pairing : **El Cid x Camus

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut hijau turquoise masuk kedalam kelas tanpa memberi salam, dan segera duduk dikursi miliknya yang terletak paling depan dekat jendela. Keningnya sedikit berkerut saat mendapati hampir semua teman sekelasnya berwajah ceria dan buru – buru berhamburan keluar kelas, menyisakan dirinya bersama tiga orang temannya yang lain. Jeritan "Uhuuu...", "Ahaayyy...", "Yeaahh..." juga terdengar dari kelas – kelas lain, membuatnya berpikir apa yang membuat mereka gembira pada hari Senin?

"Camus, udah dengar belum?" Shura yang sedang menghapus papan tulis berbalik, menanyai temannya yang baru tiba.

"Apa?" Camus mengembalikan pertanyaan sambil meletakkan ranselnya.

"Kata Saga tadi guru – guru lagi rapat. Jadi dua jam kedepan kita free!" lawan bicara Camus menyeringai senang, tapi detik berikutnya wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi lain. Sedih. "Sayangnya aku harus nemenin Angelo nguras selokan sekolah, hukuman buat dia karena ngajak berantem Fenrir kemarin."

Oh, Camus ingat. Anak kelas sebelah yang freak sama serigala (sampai katanya pernah ikut casting Ganteng Ganteng Serigala, tapi sayangnya tidak diterima gara – gara Fenrir yang dikira sudah tua. Resiko punya rambut putih). Walau agak merasa aneh dengan Shura yang mau – maunya membantu Angelo menyelesaikan hukuman, padahal pemuda asal Spanyol itu sama sekali tidak terlibat perkelahian. Ujung – ujungnya Aphrodite pasti juga ikutan, mau bagaimana lagi, mereka bertiga 'kan sehati, sejiwa, seraga, bahkan seranjang (?).

Mungkin ini yang namanya solidaritas antar teman.

"Oh iya." Camus teringat sesuatu. "Bisa pinjam catatan Biologimu yang minggu lalu?"

Sambil meletakkan kembali penghapus papan pada tempatnya, Shura menaikkan alis. "Bukannya catatanmu ya, yang paling lengkap dikelas?"

"Dihilangkan Milo." Jawab Camus singkat.

Shura terkekeh pelan. "Udah tau itu anak ceroboh, masih dipinjamin juga. Sekali – kali tegas sedikit sama dia." Selesai mengatakan itu, Shura merogoh saku seragamnya yang dirasa bergetar. Mengeluarkan ponselnya yang mendapat pesan masuk dari Angelo.

Sementara Camus, pemuda Sekolah Menengah Akhir itu hanya mengangkat bahu, tanda bahwa dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa. Mungkin ini yang namanya solidaritas antar teman.

"Cari aja ditasku, buku warna hijau tua, sampulnya kambing." Pemuda berambut pendek itu beranjak keluar kelas. "Duluan ya, Mus. Si Kepiting ama Ikan Asin udah karatan nunggu disana."

"Tapi, bukunya—"

"Gak apa – apa, kok. Kamu 'kan orangnya jujur, jadi gak khawatir ada barang hilang kalau kamu ngubek – ngubek tasku."

"Tapi—"

"Kalau gak ada ditas, mungkin dilaci. Atau nyungsep dimejanya si Alde. Pokoknya cari aja disekitar situ."

"Tapi, Shura—"

"Iya, sama – sama, Mus. Aku seneng kok bisa nolongin teman." Shura memberi senyuman simpulnya kepada teman dinginnya itu sebelum berbalik pergi melewati pintu. Meninggalkan Camus dengan ucapannya yang tertelan udara.

"Tapi, Shura. Bukumu sampulnya kambing semua."

Menghela napas berat, pemuda asal Perancis itu mulai membuka tas besar Shura, dan mencari buku yang dimaksud. Tapi hampir semua isi dalam tas teman sekelasnya itu dia keluarkan, Camus sama sekali tidak mendapat buku yang dia cari.

"Bahasa Yunani, Matematika, Kimia, Bahasa Inggris..." Camus memeriksa ulang isi tas Shura. "...Fisika, Bahasa Bugis, Bahasa Sunda, Bahasa Sindarin—" matanya tiba – tiba terpaku pada sebuah buku tanpa judul yang berbeda sendiri penampilannya. Masih gambar kambing sih, tapi tidak seperti buku lain yang bersampul kambing yang sedang memainkan pedang, buku ini malah kambing yang membeku ditengah padang salju. Sampulnya juga robek sana – sini, disertai pinggir halaman yang mulai keriting dan menguning.

Otomatis otak Camus yang bisa dibilang cerdas, berpikir bahwa buku inilah yang dia cari. Belajar dari sahabatnya Milo, dia paham bahwa pelajaran yang sedikit fansnya ini (termasuk saya, lumayan gak suka Biologi) sebagian besar memiliki tampilan kumal dan tidak terjaga. Tapi opininya berubah saat membaca preambule norak bertinta merah-hijau yang ditulis besar – besar dihalaman pertama.

**.*.**

**MILIK SHURA DE CAPRICORN**

**.*.**

**YANG BACA DAN BERANI BUKA, AKU SUMPAHIN DEPRESI SEUMUR HIDUP, SUSAH REJEKI, DAN PENYAKITAN KAYAK OM KARDIA *maaf Milo***

Camus speechless seketika. Ternyata Shura yang punya loyalitas paling diacungi jempol sekelas dan pernah dikira mantan yakuza gara – gara pintar main pedang, suka diary – diary-an juga ya. Dia pikir Cuma Aphrodite yang super kemayu itu saja. Atau jangan – jangan ini karena hasil sering bergaul dengan adik kandungnya Albafica itu?

Pemuda berambut layaknya daun itu tidak berniat membuka halaman berikutnya, bukan karena takut ancaman absurd tadi, melainkan karena Camus bukan tipe orang yang suka kepo sama masalah orang lain. Camus ya Camus, mereka ya mereka, selesai. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik membaca keseluruhan isinya.

Tapi semua itu berubah saat—Shaka bersin – bersin dengan hebohnya.

"Maaf." Pemuda India tapi blonde itu mengusap hidungnya yang becek dengan sapu tangan berlambang domba (hadiah ultah dari Mu), dan kembali rileks bermeditasi.

Memang, sedari tadi Shaka memang menjadi penghuni kelas selain Camus. Tapi karena si kurus itu tidak berniat ngapa – ngapain selain duduk bersila ditempatnya duduk, bahkan sedikit berbasa – basi 'say hi' ke Camus pun tidak, jadi kita anggap saja dia rumput yang bergoyang. Salahkan Asmita sang mentor, yang berpengaruh menempa watak si pirang menjadi The Second of Buddha's Reincarnation.

Beruntung karena bersin Shaka yang kelewat keras, Camus menyadari adanya tulisan samar dipojok halaman. Terlihat seperti ditoreh dengan pensil tapi telah dihapus, meski masih menyisakan penampakan serupa bayang – bayang. Camus menajamkan matanya, berusaha membaca dengan jelas tulisan antara ada dan tiada itu. Bersyukur karena matanya masih sehat, tidak seperti kakaknya yang entah telah mencapai minus keberapa sekarang, akibat keseringan membaca malam – malam.

TERUTAMA CAMUS DE ES BATU

Pemuda itu sontak mengerutkan kening. Bukan! Bukan karena namanya yang diberi embel – embel aneh, tapi karena penasaran. Ada apa dengan isi buku itu sampai – sampai dirinya tidak diperbolehkan membacanya? Apa selama ini Shura memiliki sesuatu anomali menyangkut dirinya? Dendam misalnya.

Murni karena ingin tahu, Camus memberanikan diri membuka halaman kedua. Hanya sekedar mencari apa gerangan penyebab buku ini haram baginya. Dia tahu, bahkan amat sangat tahu membaca diary orang lain itu tidak sopan, seperti yang sering kakaknya bilang padanya, 'Rasa penasaran itu, dapat membunuh seekor kucing'. Kesampingkan kucingnya, jelas wejangan ini melarangnya untuk tidak larut dalam penasaran, selayaknya Pandora dan kotaknya.

Camus membuka halaman kedua, tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah memerankan Pandora yang sedang membuka kotak terlarang yang dianalogikan sebagai buku harian Shura (kalau di Percy Jackson bejana ya, bukan kotak).

Lelah, aku lelah!

Punya kakak satu biji yang dinginnya minta ampun, tapi tidak sadar umur. Terlambat banget kasmarannya. Oke kak, kamu ganteng, kok! Bahkan banyak yang bilang kamu lebih ganteng dari adikmu ini. Fine! Aku sih terima – terima aja (walau nyesek), tapi mbok ya pubernya kok telat sih? Kayak anak SMA labil aja!

Kak El Cid! Kalau punya orang yang disuka, ngomong dong. Jangan main malu – malu dibelakang, masa' kalah sih sama adikmu yang udah punya pacar. Kalian berdua 'kan sama – sama dingin, sama – sama es batu, sama – sama miskin ngomong, jadi pasti nyambung.

Oke, aku kenalin dulu deh siapa manusia bejat yang tega – teganya bikin kakakku jatuh cinta dan uring – uringan setahun belakangan ini, tapi sama sekali tidak peka. Atau Kak El Cid yang emang kurang action?

Namanya Camus. Tanpa marga, tanpa embel – embel, tanpa nama tengah. Just Camus.

Teman sekelasku yang paling briliant otaknya, asal Perancis.

Orang yang baru kenal dengannya, manggil dia Camus.

Orang yang sudah lama kenal dengannya, manggil dia Camus.

Temannya, manggil dia Camus.

Aku, manggil dia Camus.

Kakakku, manggil dia Camus (sesekali tidak berani nyebut namanya, saking gugupnya).

Guru - guru, manggil dia Camus.

Semua orang, manggil dia Camus. Just Camus.

Tapi hanya ada tiga orang didunia ini yang manggil Camus, bukan hanya 'Camus' saja. Tapi sesuatu yang lain, yang mengutarakan bahwa tiga orang itu berbeda dari yang lain, dihati Camus.

Hyoga, adik kelasku asal Siberia, yang blonde nan hyperactive, tapi mati – matian meniru Camus dengan lagak sok cool. Manggil Camus dengan sebutan 'Sensei'. Bocah bebek itu ngefans sama dia gara – gara katanya Camus mengingatkannya kepada ibunya yang sudah meninggal. Camus dekat dengan Hyoga karena mereka berdua sama – sama pernah hidup satu atap, pas Camus masih tinggal di Siberia.

Berikutnya Kak Dègel, kakak kadungnya sendiri. Well, Kak Dègel manggil Camus dengan 'Camus' saja, sih. Tapi bagi orang yang dekat dengan Kak Dègel, ada desir aneh gimana gitu pas dokter itu nyebut nama adiknya. Namanya juga saudara.

Dan terakhir, Milo. Sahabat Camus sejak masih jadi zigot. Dia memanggil Camus dengan panggilan terhormat 'Kulkas Bertunas', katakan terima kasih kepada rambut hijau Camus yang membahana.

Tapi ini nih, yang sering bikin salah sangka. Saking dekatnya Camus sama kalajengking satu itu, Kak El Cid sering kira mereka udah jadian. Plis deh, Kak! Mereka itu Cuma sahabatan, tidak lebih. Milo aja udah punya pacar, namanya Shaina, Bendahara OSIS yang galaknya minta ampun. Walau Milo bisa dikategorikan termasuk cassanova, tapi mana berani dia selingkuhin Shaina. Bisa kena cakar gratisan dia, meskipun kuku mereka berdua sama – sama tajam.

Jujur, Kak El Cid bisa jatuh cinta sama Camus, punya dasar yang kuat. Karena memang, Camus itu good looking banget. Kalau saja dia sering senyum dan buang sedikit aura dinginnya, kedip sedikit, semua orang bakal membeku deh. Andaikata Angelo tidak nembak duluan (say thank you to Aphrodite yang hobi mengkompori kami berdua), sudah dipastikan aku bakal jatuh cinta juga sama si Camus.

Keren, tidak menye – menye, pinter, punya darah Perancis, calon dokter lagi! Siapa coba yang tidak terpesona?

Kampret moment itu, pas capek – capek pulang sekolah, Kak El Cid yang lagi masak makan malam langsung nanya. Awalnya soal sekolah, lama – lama buntutnya nanyain Camus juga. Berhubung aku anaknya jujur, ya jawab kalau Camus lagi sama Milo.

Eh... Kak El Cid malah tiba – tiba diam begitu, mana pake aura – aura hitam lagi. Plis deh, Kak! Cemburu? Trus kenapa Camus-nya tidak ditembak? Dan ujung – ujungnya aku harus puas dengan makan malam yang selalu kelebihan bumbu, kalau bukan keasinan, pasti kepedesan. Beneran, deh, sejak kapan kakakku yang katanya Om Hasgard paling cuek sekampus, bisa selenje ini?

Perasaan pas tangannya hampir buntung waktu diserang anaknya Om Hypnos (itu lho, yang punya kembaran rambut hitam, yang lagi pedekate sama abangnya pacarku), ekspresinya masih datar – datar aja, seolah tangan kanan putus itu hal biasa. Malah dokternya yang jerit – jeritan.

Tck... cinta mengubah segalanya.

Awal mula kisah cinta tidak kesampaian kakakku ini, diawali saat mereka pertama kali bertemu satu tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu pertengahan bulan Januari kalau tidak salah, Kak Dègel bikin acara penyambutan sekaligus syukuran buat Camus yang setelah dua tahun bersekolah di Siberia, akhirnya disumpah juga sebagai 'Tenaga Teknis Kefarmasian', mengikuti jejak sang kakak yang sudah jadi dokter.

Kak El Cid adalah tipe orang yang tidak percaya sama yang namanya fall in love at first sight, dan seperti kata mentornya si Shaka, karma is exist. Kakakku tercinta ini, kena batunya. Ceritanya agak kocak, sih, waktu itu Camus disuruh Kak Dègel buat bagi – bagikan roti melingkar yang-aku-lupa-namanya-tapi-sumpah-nagih-banget. Pas sampai ke Kak Cid, Camus basa – basi dikit, bilang, "Silahkan dinikmati, Om."

Kemudian hening...

Kemudian piringnya Angelo sama Milo jatuh...

Kemudian Kak Manigoldo sama Om Kardia tahan napas...

Kemudian keempat orang itu ketawa heboh bareng – bareng, bahkan sampai guling – gulingan dilantai.

Yang lainnya juga ikutan ketawa, bahkan Kak Albafica sama Kak Aspros yang biasanya jaim, udah berurai airmata saking gelinya. Mungkin Cuma Kak Asmita saja yang masih anteng ditempatnya duduk. Apalagi dengan mukanya Kak Cid yang sebelas dua belas sama rambutnya si Mu, ungu muda, juga Camus yang diam tanpa kata, tapi seolah bertanya 'saya salah ucap, ya?'. Tambah menggelegarlah tawa mereka.

Aduh, Kak! Makanya, kalau punya muka ganteng itu ya dimanfaatin dong! Senyum, kek. Tidak bisa move on dari ekspresi jutek ya? Itu Om Sisyphus yang hampir kepala tiga aja dipanggil Camus dengan sebutan 'Kak', kamu gimana eh, Kak Cid?! Dan acara itu akhirnya berlanjut setelah entah sekian lama dipending, guna menenangkan para peserta acara yang hampir kehabisan napas. Meski masih ada cekikikan disana – sini.

Sepanjang acara, Kak Cid dilarang berada dalam radius jarak pandang Kak Manigoldo. Karena sedikit saja Kak Manigoldo melihat penampakan kakakku (walau cuman seujung rambut gelapnya), gairah untuk terus tertawa akan muncul tidak bisa dihentikan lagi. Camus sendiri baru sadar pas dikasih tahu sama Kak Dègel kalau umurnya Kak Cid masih dua puluh lima-an. Dan itu pertama kalinya dunia melihat seorang Camus salah tingkah. Sepulang dari sana, kedua rahangku rasanya kesemutan semua, akibat overdosis ketawa.

Setelah perkenalan yang diluar dugaan itu, Kak Cid jadi lumayan tahu banyak hal tentang Camus dari Milo. Mulai dari Camus yang ternyata ikut kelas akselerasi, dan berniat sekolah disini satu tahun lagi, agar umurnya bisa cukup (padahal kebanyakan orang maunya cepat lulus, ini anak malah ngulur waktu setahun).

Aku sendiri juga bingung, kapan tahunya kalau Kak Cid ada rasa yang tak biasa sama Camus. Kalau tidak salah pas Kak Cid lagi baca buku mitologi gitu, trus bilang kalo Camus agak mirip Ganymede personifikasinya. Tapi manyun berat (beneran, lho! Bibirnya Kak Cid emang ditekuk – tekukkin kebawah gitu) pas tahu kalau Ganymede ternyata pacarnya Zeus.

Kalau Camus adalah personifikasi Aquarius, itu artinya Kak Cid adalah personifikasinya Capricorn (tidak ada nilai filosofis macam-macam sih, ngambil langsung dari zodiaknya mereka berdua aja). Gimana ceritanya kambing, mutan pula, bisa ngerebut pacarnya Zeus yang notabenenya adalah dewa dari para dewa? Mungkin karena status kerdilnya itulah, Kak Cid jadi agak sungkan nembak Camus. Dan harus puas Cuma berdiri dibalik bayang – bayang, bersembunyi dengan topeng ketidakpedulian, padahal nyatanya Camus adalah pemain utama dalam setiap mimpinya—

Camus tidak melanjutkan bacaannya, karena sesuatu yang sedang dia baca sekarang telah berpindah tangan. Menoleh cepat, pemuda Perancis itu bertatapan dengan kedua mata Shura yang jelas mendeskripsikan bahwa sang pemilik mata sedang panik. Shura, yang belakangan diketahui sebagai perampas buku, menyembunyikan benda persegi tipis itu dibalik punggungnya. Lengkap dengan tangannya yang penuh keringat, entah karena habis kerja bakti atau karena menahan rasa gugup.

Matanya juga tajam memandang Camus. Batinya berteriak histeris, tidak menyangka bahwa rahasia yang berusaha dia tutupi selama ini, terbuka sepenuhnya. Karena keteledoran dirinya. 'Mati aku!'

"Se-seberapa banyak?! Seberapa banyak kamu baca buku ini?"

**...**

'Kakak emangnya gak bosan, cuman jadi pengagum rahasia?' kata – kata sang adik masih terpatri jelas dalam ingatan pemuda Spanyol bermata tajam itu.

'Kalau beneran suka, ya diperjuangkan, dong!'

'Cinta tanpa usaha, sama kayak kambing tanpa tanduk. Cemen!'

'Jatuh cinta yang paling menyakitkan adalah jatuh cinta secara diam – diam. Saya harap kamu tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti saya, El Cid. Bersyukur karena Aspros memberanikan diri untuk maju duluan, kalau tidak, kami berdua akan mati tanpa tahu bahwa sebenarnya kami saling mencintai.' Sial, ucapan Sisyphus sahabatnya juga ikut meramaikan kekalutan pikirannya.

El Cid tahu itu, amat sangat tahu. Bahkan dia sekarang merasakannya, tepat didalam hatinya. Tapi seolah cuek bebek dengan situasi hati, pikirannya malah menolak tegas perasaannya ini. Dia takut perasaannya ini hanya sekedar 'perasaan' belaka. Dia takut bertindak, takut mengutarakan, ucapkan terima kasih kepada dirinya yang selalu mementingkan logika. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa memainkan peran minor sebagai pengagum diam – diam.

Camus melumpuhkan El Cid tanpa sang pemilik tubuh sadar akan hal itu. Dan setelah hatinya dikuasai, semuanya serasa ambigu baginya. Tidak peduli se-absurd apapun proses perkenalan mereka.

"Melamun lagi?"

El Cid mendongak dan mendapati seorang berkacamata dengan wajah amat mirip sang pujaan hati, tengah menatapnya. Dègel, berbalik kewastafel ruang kliniknya dan mulai mencuci tangannya seusai mengganti perban pada lengan kanan sahabat seperguruannya itu.

"Sayatannya mulai tertutup, mungkin agak bengkak nantinya tapi itu normal, kok." Dègel mendengar gumaman 'terima kasih' kecil dari sang pasien. "Minggu depan kembali lagi, lukanya harus dicek supaya tidak infeksi. Saya sarankan jangan bekerja berat, latihan pedangnya ditunda dulu, minta tolong sama Shura saja kalau ada perlu, usahakan perbannya tetap kering, hindari tempat – tempat yang—"

"Terima kasih, Dègel. Tapi kamu sudah pernah bilang begitu minggu kemarin." El Cid memotong, agak bosan dengan ceramah sang dokter. Lengannya hanya nyaris putus, itu saja, tidak perlu dibesar – besarkan. Bukannya apa, dia memang tidak terlalu nyaman sama yang namanya perhatian berlebih. "Dan minggu kemarinnya lagi."

"Saya hanya melakukan apa yang telah menjadi tugas saya saja." Kakak dari Camus itu menghela napas, dan mengerling kearah El Cid sambil mengeringkan tangannya. "Kamu punya masalah, El Cid?"

"Tidak, lukanya baik – baik saja—"

"Bukan itu. Tapi masalah yang lain." Dègel membuka jas putih dokternya, dan menggantungkannya disandaran kursi. Tanda bahwa hubungan dokter-pasien sudah tidak berlaku lagi sekarang. "Kamu sedang kalut, saya tahu."

"Tidak ada—"

"Saya punya gelar dibidang psikologi, El Cid, asal kamu tahu." Dègel menyanggah kembali, memperjelas bahwa opininya beralasan. El Cid hanya diam, tidak berniat mengelak sesuatu yang memang benar adanya. Lagipula dia sudah tertangkap basah.

"Ceritakan saja. Tenang, saya tidak seember pacar saya." sebagai pemecah suasana, Dègel tersenyum hangat. Memberi kesan bahwa rahasia sang teman aman ditangannya. Mau tidak mau El Cid membalas dengan sunggingan juga, walau tidak lebih besar dari bayi semut. Mengungkap perasannya kepada Dègel lumayan membuatnya ketar – ketir, pasalnya karena wajah sang teman amat mirip dengan Camus, meski lebih hangat.

Mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, El Cid mulai membuka mulut. "Aku..."

**...**

"Se-seberapa banyak?!" Shura menjerit panik, buku tulis lusuh yang ia sembunyikan dipunggungnya digenggam erat – erat. "Seberapa banyak kamu baca buku ini?"

Camus masih diam ditempatnya duduk, mendongak menatap mata Shura yang mulai tampak mengecil pupilnya. Tanda bahwa pemuda dihadapannya sedang amat teramat shock. Sementara dibelakangnya, Angelo yang bertaburan keringat habis kerja rodi atas suruhan Pak Shion, hanya menaikkan alis melihat kepanikan Shura yang tiba – tiba.

"Seberapa banyak, Camus?!" Shura bertanya lagi, saat lawan bicaranya masih bergeming.

"Dua halaman terakhir." Camus menyadari bahwa respirasi Shura menjadi tidak stabil sesaat setelah dia selesai menjawab.

"Lupakan semuanya! Kamu harus amnesia! Plis, demi keutuhan leherku dari Excalibur Kak Cid!" Shura sekarang malah berlutut, dan dengan brutalnya menggenggam kedua tangan sang pangeran es kuat.

"Shura loe kok gitu?!" Angelo salah paham, mendapati moment aneh terpampang jelas dihadapannya.

"Diam dulu! Kalau gak tau apa – apa jangan ikut ngomong!" Shura membentak sang pacar, membuat Angelo langsung naik tekanan darahnya.

"Jangan nyolot, dong! Siapa juga yang gak sewot habis lihat pacarnya pegang tangan orang lain!" pemuda berambut pendek itu mulai muncul urat – urat didahinya.

"Angelo jangan salah paham!" Shura buru – buru berdiri, mencegah sang pacar bepikiran lebih ekstrim lagi.

"Cukup, Shura! Semua sudah jelas!"

"Gak! Ini gak seperti yang kamu kira! Dengar penjelasanku dulu..."

"Gue gak butuh penjelasan!"

"Telenovelanya bisa di-pause sebentar, tidak?" Camus mulai hilang kesabaran. "Bukan Angelo yang butuh penjelasan, Shura. Tapi saya!" iris tajam Camus memberi dampak beku pada dua orang dihadapannya. Terlebih pada Shura yang tiba – tiba full of guilty itu. "Jelaskan!"

**...**

Bersyukur atas nama Yang Maha Kuasa, Dègel tidak sedang menggenggam sesuatu sekarang ini, karena jika tidak, benda yang ada ditangannya pasti telah jatuh berantakan kelantai. Terkejut? Jelas! Dirinya mengenal El Cid bukan sekedar setahun dua tahun, tapi bertahun – tahun. Teman jangkungnya ini adalah tipe yang irit kata – kata sama seperti dirinya, tapi sekali El Cid mengucap sebuah kalimat, tidak ada dusta didalamnya. Hanya saja, aneh rasanya mendengar kata 'itu' keluar langsung dari bibir sang ahli pedang.

Dègel sedari tadi memang telah mewanti – wanti hal aneh yang akan terjadi pada El Cid. Sejak dirinya membebat ulang luka sang teman, El Cid menunjukkan kelakuan lain dari biasanya, tetap diam dengan diam yang tidak wajar, tidak meringis sedikitpun walau luka terbukanya masih amat perih (menunjukkan sesuatu yang sedang El Cid kalutkan itu lebih menyakitinya), tidak membalas pertanyaan apapun darinya (disini Dègel tidak terlalu memikirkannya, mungkin balasan karena dia juga sering mengacuhkan orang lain, terutama Kardia), dan tatapannya serasa kosong, tak ada semangat seperti biasanya.

Mata memang pintunya hati, sekalipun itu tergambar jelas dari mata sewarna nila El Cid, tentu saja masih terasa aneh baginya. Atau telinganya yang salah dengar?

"Kamu tadi bilang—apa?" Dègel memastikan untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

El Cid yang duduk dikursi pasien berseberangan dengan meja, menoleh kearah lain, tidak bernyali menatap mata Dègel. Dan itu memberi dampak kemerahan dipipi tirusnya. "Kamu harusnya tahu. Ini sulit dikatakan, Dègel!"

"Saya hanya memastikan, kalau – kalau telinga saya salah."

"Tapi tidak sampai tiga kali."

"Sekali saja, dan saya akan percaya."

Mengurut kening dengan tangan kirinya, El Cid akhirnya bersuara dalam nada bariton kecil, "Aku, naksir adikmu."

Hening.

Kedua ujung bibir Dègel berkedut, senyum simpul mulai sedikit membentuk darinya. Nyaris tertawa, tangannya menutup mulut, mencegah gelak yang akan segera tersembur keluar. Demi apa, baru kali ini Dègel melihat sang teman yang dikenal paling kaku, tersipu seperti sekarang. Kalau ada Manigoldo disini, komentar 'Kesambet apa loe, bro?! Bwahahahah...' pasti akan terus keluar tanpa henti.

"Saya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa." Masih mengulum senyum, Dègel mencoba untuk duduk. Mengistirahatkan dirinya yang agak oleng diterpa infomasi mengejutkan dipagi hari.

"Jangan dikomentari. Kamu tidak pernah tahu sesulit apa untuk mengatakannya." El Cid mendelik.

"Lebih sulit mengatakannya pada saya, atau mengakuinya didepan Camus?"

El Cid gerah diserang terus menerus. Bersyukur karena Dègel segera mengerti dan mengganti pertanyaannya menjadi bertendensi kepada interogasi. Ho, ingin menguji calon iparnya mungkin?

"Sejak kapan? Kalau boleh tahu." Sang dokter memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Setahun lalu, diacara penyambutan waktu itu." Lirih, El Cid menjawab.

Dègel mengangkat satu alisnya. "Pandangan pertama?"

Rona merah kembali menghiasi tulang pipi sang ahli pedang. "Memalukan, bukan?"

Dègel merasa tidak pernah tersenyum selama ini seumur hidupnya, setelah hari dimana Kardia pertama kali menembaknya saat dirinya masih Sekolah Menengah. Seberapa sering kau bisa melihat El Cid dalam keadaan seperti ini, selayaknya remaja baru puber. Sepertinya dia harus mengangkat semua jemurannya, karena sebentar lagi pasti akan ada badai besar.

"Saya tidak tahu kalau Camus sepopuler ini." Dègel berujar, masih dengan senyum tersungging.

"Salahkan dia kenapa begitu mempesona." El Cid menunduk, menatap tangan kanannya yang dibebat perban serupa mummi. Lidahnya serasa menertawai dirinya.

"Saya sih tidak keberatan. Camus dengan siapa saja, asal dia bahagia itu sudah cukup." Dègel berkomentar bijak, kedua tangannya menyatu dan bertaut erat didepan wajahnya. Matanya yang dilapisi kaca, memandang El Cid yang masih saja menunduk. "Sayangnya saya tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa dengan statusmu yang masih stuck sebagai—"

"—pengagum, aku mengerti—" El Cid memotong. Tapi dipotong kembali oleh Dègel.

"—rahasia!" tatapan matanya semakin intens seiring atmosfer yang mulai mendingin, entah karena AC atau dari tubuh Dègel sendiri yang kata Kardia punya aura beku. "Kamu benar – benar menyukai adik saya?"

"Kamu ragu dengan ketulusanku, Dokter?" El Cid akhirnya berani menatap mata Dègel, lumayan tersinggung dengan statement sang teman berkacamatanya yang agak menyinggung perasaannya. Mempertanyakan kesungguhan hatinya.

"Tidak, hanya saja..." gestur tubuh Dègel semakin menguatkan aura beku disekitarnya. "Kalau kamu memang sungguh – sungguh, kenapa tidak diperjuangkan?"

Shit! Pertanyaan ini lagi!

Tidak tahukah Dègel, bahwa menyatakan perasaan kepada orang yang hampir membuat jantungmu berdetak tidak normal tiap kali bertemu, itu lebih sukar dari mengoperasi caesar kambing bunting yang bayinya kembar sebelas. Oh tentu saja, bodohnya El Cid, Dègel memang pernah melakukannya. Sayangnya bayi kambing itu hanya kembar tiga.

"Saya tidak akan memaksamu." Dègel memutuskan acara merenung El Cid dengan senyum hangat, seperti tahu isi pikiran sang teman yang semakin tidak karu – karuan. "Camus memang dingin. Tapi sekalinya kamu bisa melelehkan hatinya, dia tidak akan berpaling ke hati yang lain. Saya hanya ingin kamu beraksi lebih fantastis lagi. Bukannya saya sok tahu, hanya saja ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi." Mata Dègel melirik kearah pintu kliniknya, dan detik berikutnya terdengar suara barang – barang berjatuhan dan seruan "Sial!" dari luar.

"Dègel...! yang jatuhin alat operasimu kucing ya, bukan gue!" teriakan susulan dari balik pintu.

"Tidak ada kucing disini, Kardia!" Dègel membalas, kemudian beranjak pergi untuk membuka pintu.

"De-Dègel..." panggil El Cid. Sementara yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap sang pemanggil.

"Ya?"

El Cid melengkungkan bibirnya kaku, "Terima kasih."

Dègel mengangguk dengan senyum simpul, lalu berbalik kembali menekan engsel pintu kebawah. Tapi belum juga pria berambut hijau itu membuka pintu, El Cid kembali menahannya.

"Dan, Dègel..." mau tidak mau Dègel kembali menoleh. "Jangan beri tahu Kardia."

**...**

'Kakakku suka padamu.'

'Dia tidak berani bilang karena kira Milo itu pacarmu.'

'Tapi pas tahu Milo bukan pacarmu, dia jadi semakin tidak bisa bilang.'

'Mungkin pikirnya, Milo saja yang dekat denganmu sama sekali tidak bisa menarik hatimu. Apalagi dia yang 'begitu'.'

'Dia takut perasaannya menipunya. Kakak memang begitu, maklumi saja.'

'Bagi kakak, bisa suka padamu itu sudah merupakan sebuah kebahagiaan. Meski hanya sepihak.'

Camus menjambak rambutnya sendiri, berusaha mengenyahkan ucapan Shura yang masih melekat didalam sel otaknya yang paling dalam. Walaupun dia tahu itu tidak mungkin, malah akan membuat akar rambutnya rapuh dan rontok. Dengan langkah yang dipaksakan, sang adik Dègel menyusuri jalanan kerumahnya, masih tetap berusaha amnesia untuk sesaat.

Seharusnya Camus tidak membukanya. Seharusnya Camus menuruti ultimatum yang telah tertulis jelas dihalaman pertama. Seharusnya Camus tidak mengikuti rasa penasarannya. Seharusnya Camus tidak bertindak layaknya Pandora. Seharusnya, hanya tinggal seharusnya.

Sekarang dia harus menerima konsekuensinya, dan ini jelas membuatnya teramat bimbang. El Cid baginya hanyalah merupakan seorang kakak (atau om saat mereka pertama kali bertemu), mereka berdua sama sekali tidak pernah bicara berdua. Interaksi mereka hanya sekedar menyapa, tidak lebih sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa orang yang bahkan tidak pernah bicara denganmu, tiba – tiba ketahuan punya perasaan padamu?

Lagi pula kesenjangan umur mereka terpaut sangat jauh. Lima tahunan. Camus harus bertindak, dia benci yang namanya PHP, dan sama sekali tidak ingin meng-PHP orang lain. Mengatakan dengan jelas dan tegas walau menyakitkan, itu lebih baik daripada diam dan mengungkung orang lain dalam fantasi harapan kosong.

"Ke-kenapa bisa ada kucing disini?"

Pemuda berambut hijau itu berhenti didepan klinik milik kakaknya, yang juga merangkap sebagai tempat tinggal mereka berdua. Lamunannya terputus begitu mendengar suara sang kakak yang tumben – tumbennya keluar.

"'Kan sudah dibilang, kucing yang bikin!"

Kakaknya tidak sendiri rupanya, suara lain juga terdengar dari dalam. Suara mirip Milo, tapi dengan nada lebih berat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kardia, pacar sang kakak. Pria berambut biru ombak itu memang sering datang ke klinik Dègel dengan alasan check up harian jantungnya, meskipun sudah jelas motifnya adalah kencan.

Ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, Camus segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk, dan terkejut mendapati kakaknya, pacar sang kakak, dan seekor makhluk berbulu yang tepar dilantai dengan background ruangan berantakan juga alat – alat kedokteran yang bertebaran dimana – mana. Camus menyadari, disamping kucing tersebut, tergeletak botol obat berlabel palang merah dengan latar putih, lambang obat narkotik.

"Sudah pulang?" Dègel-lah yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran sang adik yang tanpa salam masuk itu.

"Masih jam sepuluh, kok. Tumben cepat pulang." Kardia juga menyapa. "Mau bolos kayak si Milo, ya!"

"Guru – guru sedang rapat." Camus mengangkat bahu, dia kemudian melirik kearah kucing malang berbulu putih-abu itu. "Dia keracunan?"

Dègel berjalan, dan mengambil botol yang jatuh disamping sang kucing. Berupaya membersihkan tumpahan tablet dilantai. "Lebih tepatnya overdosis." Ucapnya begitu menghitung ada berapa butir yang hilang. "Kucing ini sepertinya penasaran. Kardia, bantu saya bereskan semua ini. Camus, kamu masuk saja."

'Rasa penasaran memang benar membunuh seekor kucing.' Batinnya. Pemuda dingin itu mengangguk menyetujui perintah Dègel, dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu utama yang menghubungkan ruangannya sekarang dan ruang kerja kakaknya itu.

"Oh ya, Camus." Dègel memanggil lagi, "Didalam ada pasien kakak, tolong kamu bungkuskan persediaan perban untuk satu minggu. Bisa 'kan?"

Camus hanya menjawab dengan lambaian tangan, sebelum benar – benar menghilang kedalam ruangan sebelahnya. Tidak menyadari makna terselubung dari arti perintah barusan.

'Eh? Dègel senyum! Tumben.' Pikir Kardia dalam hati.

**...**

Camus shock bukan main, melihat penampakkan orang yang paling dihindarinya sekarang ini tengah duduk dikursi tepat dihadapannya. Bertemu dengan El Cid sama sekali bukan hal yang dia inginkan, tapi demi profesionalitas, pemuda berkulit agak kecoklatan itu akhirnya menguatkan kedua kakinya mendekati pria Spanyol disana.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Camus sembari meletakkan ranselnya diatas meja, dan segera berjalan ke rak penyimpanan, melaksanakan perintah kakaknya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa manusia yang disapanya tadi hampir jantungan. Mendapati sesosok orang yang telah memenuhi pikirannya tiba – tiba muncul betulan. Terefleksi dengan jelas, memberinya salam pula!

"Pagi." Berusaha terlihat baik – baik saja, El Cid menahan napasnya. Takut jika Camus menyadari keganjilan yang ada pada dirinya dari tidak normalnya hembusan udara yang keluar dari hidungnya. Hanya berjaga – jaga, tadi saja dia baru tahu kalau Dègel punya kemampuan semi psikiatri, siapa tahu adiknya juga belajar hal yang sama.

Beruntung karena sang lawan bicara sedang membelakanginya, El Cid dapat sedikit menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Benar – benar kondisi yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu membuat nyaman. Camus diseberang sana, sibuk dengan sesuatu entah apa, sama sekali tidak me-notice keberadaannya. El Cid mulai khawatir bahwa sapaan dua kata tadi hanyalah sebuah basa – basi yang tidak memiliki arti, hanya sekedar penjaga kesopanan, tanpa sang pelontar kalimat bersungguh – sungguh dengannya.

Pria berdarah Spanyol itu benar – benar ingin menghilang saja dari sana sekarang juga.

Disisi lain, Camus ternyata juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bahkan mungkin lebih tinggi dosisnya dari El Cid, tapi tertutupi sempurna dengan wajah datar abadinya. Beberapa kali tangannya bergerak sendiri tanpa komando darinya, hampir menjatuhkan barang – barang, mengepak benda yang tidak perlu dan mengeluarkan yang dibutuhkan, salah mengira air kapur sebagai alkohol, juga kesalahan fokus yang lain. Dia mulai ragu dengan keprofesionalitasnya, dan berpikir untuk berhenti magang dalam waktu agak lama guna menenangkan diri.

"A-anu..." gumaman kecil akhirnya keluar dari celah bibir Camus. "Kak Dègel biasa ngasih analgetik oral, tidak?"

"Tidak." El Cid menjawab cepat. "Aku tidak mau merusak ginjalku dengan obat semacam itu." setelah mengucapnya, El Cid benar – benar ingin pulang dan menebas dirinya sendiri dengan Excalibur kesayangannya. Sadar akan aksen kasar yang tertera jelas.

Camus mengangguk paham, dan berbalik menyerahkan kantong plastik putih kepada El Cid, juga secarik kertas etiket. El Cid mengambilnya sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri, hampir lima belas menit mereka berdua dalam keheningan, sama sekali dirinya tidak punya keberanian memunculkan satu topik pembicaraan pun! Dia mulai meragukan darah Spanyol yang katanya memenuhi seluruh arterinya.

Pria berambut pendek itu tertegun, melihat tulisan tangan Camus yang tertoreh diatas etiket tadi. Tidak ada yang spesial sih, selayaknya tulisan dokter kebanyakan, El Cid bahkan tidak dapat membedakan satu persatu hurufnya. Hanya huruf 'C' kapital yang ada diawal kata, sebagai penanda bahwa rangkaian huruf abstrak itu adalah nama Camus sendiri (saya tidak tahu dokter luar negri tulisannya cakar ayam juga kayak dokter di Indonesia atau tidak, kita anggap saja begitu #plakk). Apa mungkin semua dokter dan calon dokter punya refleks alamiah berupa tulisan tangan serupa rumput yang diterpa angin (?).

"Ada yang salah?" Camus menegur, begitu mendapati El Cid yang menatap kertas persegi berwarna biru itu dengan begitu dalamnya.

"Ti-tidak, hanya terpikirkan sesuatu saja." El Cid sedikit mengulum senyum. Saya ulangi, 'sedikit' mengulum senyum, hingga lawan bicaranya bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak sadar bahwa dirinya tersenyum. "Ternyata tulisanmu itu replika dari raut wajahmu. Dua – duanya sama."

Tidak bergeming, Camus masih diam dengan ekspresi datar. Menunggu kelanjutan dari statement pria lebih tua lima tahun didepannya, yang dirasa masih bersambung.

"Sama – sama tidak bisa dibaca."

Oh, well. Itu adalah merupakan sebuah PENGHINAAN bagi Camus. Bukan salahnya punya style tulisan seperti itu, salahkan kakaknya yang berperan membentuk dirinya menjadi pribadi yang tidak suka membuang – buang waktu dan efisien. Sehingga Camus sama sekali tidak menanggapi keindahan seni tulis tangan sebagai sesuatu yang penting. Baginya, jika dirinya sendiri masih bisa membacanya, itu sudah cukup.

"Ada masalah dengan itu?" Camus berkomentar dingin, lumayan tersinggung ternyata.

El Cid salah tingkah dibuatnya. "Jangan salah paham."

Walau paras Camus masih tembok seperti biasa, El Cid tahu bahwa pemuda dihadapannya ini sedang merajuk. Mungkin karena terbentur gengsi, pemuda Perancis itu hanya merealisasikan perasaan hatinya dengan buru – buru mengambil ranselnya, berinisiatif untuk pergi dari sana.

"Maaf." El Cid berusaha mengalihkan suasana.

"Tidak apa-apa." Bohong Camus. "Banyak yang bilang begitu. Saya sudah terbiasa."

Agak geli, mau tidak mau ekspresi El Cid melunak. Kedua bibirnya spontan melengkung sedikit, memberi stimulasi ke salah satu ujung bibirnya untuk melar mendekati pipinya. Niat awalnya sih ingin tersenyum tulus, walau hasilnya malah senyum miring yang menyerempet ke seringaian. Merupakan penampakan yang amat jarang terjadi.

Entah kebetulan atau tidak (meski kita semua tahu, tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan didunia ini), mata Camus menangkap pemandangan singkat itu. Singkat, tapi menggoreskan bekas yang cukup dalam diotaknya. Seolah melihat Aurora Borealis, iris, pupil, lensa, kornea, serta semua komponen penglihatan sang adik Dègel, serasa terhipnotis. Dia merasa harus segera mendaftarkan senyum El Cid ke UNESCO sekarang juga, untuk dideklarasikan sebagai 'situs warisan dunia'.

Lebay? Memang! Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Tidak ada yang terlalu berlebihan, jika telah dikaitkan dengan fakta. Walaupun fakta itu disadur langsung dari perasaannya, tanpa mengalami proses pengeditan. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Kenapa waktu serasa menjadi lambat? Dan apa pula bintang – bintang yang bertebaran disekitar wajah El Cid?!

"Dulcis[1]..." desis sang mahkota hijau pelan, tak tertahankan. Mengundang naiknya satu alis dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kamu bilang sesuatu?"

"Ti-tidak!"

Ada apa ini? Seingat Camus, dia tidak pernah mengkonsumsi salah satu obat yang ada dalam rak narkotik tempatnya magang, hingga membuatnya seperti berhalusinasi. Jatuh cinta? Normalkah dirinya? Jatuh cinta hanya karena senyum yang bahkan tidak selebar daun kelor itu?

Tiba – tiba, pintu berdecit terbuka, refleks Camus dan El Cid menoleh. Masuklah Dègel bersama Kardia yang sedang menggendong seekor kucing dalam pelukannya. Kucing putih-abu tadi, hanya saja tidak teler seperti kondisi awal, kedua matanya telah membuka walau agak sayu.

"Dia belum mati?" tanya Camus segera.

"Anehnya iya." Dègel yang sedang menuangkan susu kedalam mortal[2], menjawab. Setelah penuh, pria jangkung itu kemudian meletakkannya dilantai. Membuat sang kucing buru – buru melompat ke arah mangkuk berwarna putih itu.

"'Kan gue udah bilang, kucing itu nyawanya ada sembilan. Gak gampang mati!" Kardia mengusap lengan jaketnya, mengusir bulu – bulu halus yang bermigrasi dari kucing tadi.

Dègel hanya memutar mata, sudah cukup kering bibirnya menjelaskan bagaimana 'nyawa sembilan' pada kucing hanyalah perumpamaan. Tapi Kardia tetap kukuh pendiriannya.

Dan entah kenapa, kucing yang sedang minum itu lebih menarik perhatian Camus daripada sang kakak dan pacarnya yang dirasa akan memulai babak baru debat mereka. Pemuda es itu mulai menyadari, 'Rasa penasaran, tidak selamanya dapat membunuh kucing', serta Pandora yang tidak selamanya harus disalahkan karena rasa penasarannya. Bukti nyata telah terpampang dihadapannya.

Sekarang dia hanya sedang memikirkan dua hal. Maju duluan untuk mengklaim sang pencuri hati. Atau menunggu, entah sampai kapan, hingga sang pencuri hati berani mengklaim dirinya. Membuka babak baru dalam kehidupannya.

Ini yang secret admirer, dirinya atau El Cid?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[1]** Dulcis (dulcet, chemble) bahasa Latin, yang berarti manis. Istilah dalam Farmasi yang digunakan untuk menyebut sebuah obat yang rasanya manis. Saya benar – benar buta sama yang namanya bahasa Perancis, jadi terpaksa pake ini saja XD

**[2] **Mortal (lumpang) adalah salah satu alat dalam membuat obat, yang berbentuk seperti mangkuk. Tempat obat digerus dan dihomogenkan, berpasangan dengan alu (mortal) dan stamper (lumpang).

Persembahan baru lagi dari saya :D saya tidak tahu pairing ini ada penggemarnya atau tidak, tapi yasudahlah, Camus cocok kok berpasangan dengan siapapun. Atau ada yang sehati dengan saya, membayangkan Cid sebagai Shura? #ditebas

Pokoknya terima kasih bagi semua yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini, dan meresponnya dalam bentuk apapun. Apalah arti sebuah fict tanpa adanya reader.

Sampai bertemu dichapter mendatang~


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Admirer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fic ini, hanya kepuasan dari fangirling-an semata. Maaf jika pairing ini dirasa terlalu crack, salahkan saya mengapa tiba – tiba merasa gemas sekali sama kambing gunung satu itu. Buat Sisyphus dan Milo, saya pinjam El Cid ama Camus ya... bentar aja kok, nanti juga dikembalikan #plakk dan terkhusus buat mbak Lia, selamat menikmati~

**Genre : **Humor, Romance, AU

**Pairing : **El Cid x Camus

**.**

**.**

**.**

Camus lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya serta ransel dipunggungnya, melangkah turun dari lantai atas. Kakinya membawanya menuju meja makan yang telah dipenuhi roti bakar isi coklat. Tanda – tanda keberadaan sang kakak tidak terlihat disana, membuatnya berpikir mungkin kakak semata wayangnya itu masih ada didapur menyiapkan sesuatu entah apa. Baru saja ia ingin menarik kursi, pemandangan makhluk berbulu putih agak keabu – abuan telah mencuri perhatiannya. Masih kucing yang sama dengan kemarin, sedang minum di mortal yang sama juga. Satu – satunya perbedaan hanyalah makhluk itu terlihat lebih segar, ditandai dengan meong-an lengkingnya saat Camus memasuki teritori pendengarannya.

"Dia sudah lumayan lebih sehat." Degel dengan celemek biru tua muncul dari pintu belakang, tangannya menggenggam dua cangkir susu.

"Jadi, dia tinggal disini?" Camus meletakkan ranselnya disamping kursi dan segera duduk, sembari mengambil cangkir bagiannya sendiri.

"Untuk sementara, iya." Sang kakak ikut duduk diseberang meja. "Tapi tenang saja, dia sepertinya bukan tipe hewan tidak tahu aturan. Tadi malam kakak lihat dia keluar untuk buang air dihalaman. Mungkin dia peliharaan orang yang kabur dari majikannya, atau tersesat."

"Tidak mungkin." Camus menimpali. "Kucing tidak pernah tersesat. Sistem navigasi hewan itu spesial, dan akan selalu menuntunnya pulang."

Degel tersenyum penuh arti memandang sang adik. "Tidak seperti manusia, yang selalu tersesat dan bahkan tidak tahu arah jalan pulang."

Camus tidak menjawab, dia malah sibuk dengan cangkir berisi susu dihadapannya yang terus dia aduk. Sial bagi Degel, dia sempat berpikir adiknya itu akan menyambung dengan 'aku tanpamu butiran debu', ternyata virus alay Milo sama sekali belum menjangkiti Camus. Berikan _aplaus _untuk antibodi adiknya itu.

"Biarkan saja dia tinggal disini." Dokter muda itu mulai mengemas roti miliknya dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut. "Lagipula kakak sudah dapat nama yang bagus untuknya."

Awalnya Camus tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya harus repot – repot mencarikan nama untuk sang kucing. Tapi akhirnya dia sadar, kucing sekalipun pasti tidak merasa nyaman jika tiap hari dipanggil dengan sebutan 'kucing itu', atau 'makhluk itu'. "Siapa namanya?"

"Bella."

"Dia betina?"

"Bukan, dia jantan."

Adik Degel itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang mengaduk gelas, dan dengan tatapan aneh memandang sang kakak. Dia tahu kalau mata kakaknya ini _minus_, tapi tidak sampai sebegini juga 'kan? Oh iya, tadi malam dirinya mendengar suara gedebug besar dari kamar Degel, mungkin saja kakaknya itu terbentur sesuatu sampai kinerja otaknya tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Ya, ya, mungkin saja. "Nama yang sangat... gagah?"

"Itu hanya panggilan, kok." Degel terkekeh, menyadari tatapan Camus. "Nama lengkapnya Belladonnae."

Meski ciri keperempuanan masih sangat kentara, Camus dapat menangkap makna historis dari nama itu. Setidaknya jika kucing itu bisa bicara dan menanyai asal muasal namanya, Camus dapat menjelaskan dengan baik dan benar. "Obat yang kemarin dia makan."

Biarpun dirinya bukan penyayang binatang seperti gebetannya Shaka, ada satu hal yang masih menjanggal dalam kepalanya. "Tidak takut dia kesepian? Di sekitar sini sama sekali tidak ada kucing selain dia."

Degel mengangguk mengerti, ini juga merupakan masalah yang tadi malam dia pikirkan hingga membuatnya tidak fokus dan malah jatuh terpeleset menginjak kakinya sendiri (sekarang misteri bunyi gedebug tengah malam telah terpecahkan). "Tenang saja. Sebentar lagi bulan purnama, kakak yakin dia akan mendapat teman nantinya. Atau betina." Tersenyum misterius, Degel menyesap cairan hangat dalam genggamannya. "Setidaknya kita tahu, kalau hewan juga bisa berkelakuan romantis." Ya, ya, Pak Dokter. Melakukan proses reproduksi dibawah bulan purnama memang merupakan suatu hal yang tidak bisa dibilang tidak indah.

"Dan Camus..." masih dengan senyum yang sama, Degel menurunkan cangkir susunya. Kemudian menatap sang adik dengan tangan kanan menopang dagu. "Kamu kapan?"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya dunia menyaksikan seorang Camus salah tingkah!

"Apa perlu tunggu bulan purnama juga?"

**...**

"—pohon salak."

"Apa?" Shura yang sedang membersihkan langit – langit kelas dengan kemoceng, berhenti beraktivitas sejenak. Sapu tangan yang dia ikat menutupi mulut dan hidungnya (mencegah debu – debu untuk masuk menggerayangi kedua lubang penciumannya) dia turunkan sampai sebatas leher. "Kamu tadi bilang apa?"

Jam masih menunjukan pukul setengah enam, tapi dua pemuda yang diyakini sedang menjalin hubungan itu sudah berada dikelasnya. Shura-lah yang memaksa Angelo agar cepat – cepat datang demi menyelesaikan hukuman dari Pak Shion. Benar, hukuman membersihkan selokan kemarin masih memiliki sekuel, setidaknya selama sebulan ini Angelo harus rela jadi _cleaning service _sekolah dadakan. Dan itu membuatnya amat teramat jengkel setengah mati, dia hanya membuat mata kiri Fenrir memar, kaki kanan terkilir, hidung bengkok, itu saja (saja?). Baik, sekarang kita mengerti dasar keputusan Shion, kasus ditutup.

Jika ada yang bingung dengan alasan kenapa Shura niat sekali ingin membantu, jawabannya adalah jangan tanya! Karena Shura sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa. Dia hanya tidak bisa melihat Angelo kesusahan, itu saja. Awalnya dia pikir ini hanya sebuah solidaritas antar teman, ikatan batin yang mendeklarasikan 'kamu senang, saya juga senang. Kamu sedih, saya lebih sedih', tapi kenyataannya lebih dari itu. Nasehat 'berpikirlah sebelum bertindak' yang biasa diajari kakaknya di _Dojo_ tempatnya berlatih, kini dia buang jauh – jauh. Karena tindakannya bukan berdasar pada logika, tapi perasaan. Meski jelas amat sangat membebaninya.

"Gue bilang..." Pemuda berambut biru melawan gravitasi itu meletakkan kembali penghapus papan yang telah dia bersihkan. Sambil mendongak menatap Shura yang ada diatas sana, berdiri tepat dipucuk kursi – kursi dan meja – meja yang disusun sedemikian rupa hingga sang pacar dapat mencapai langit – langit kelas guna membersihkannya. "Kakak loe kayak pohon salak."

"Maksudnya pohon salak?" Shura gagal paham.

"Ya, pohon salak." Angelo meraih sapu yang bersandar di balik pintu. "Memangnya pohon salak kayak gimana?"

Shura mengambil pose berpikir, lengkap dengan tangan mengelus dagu. "Asam, sepat, agak kecut, tajam berduri, bijinya keras, banyak getahnya—"

"Itu buah salak, Shura sayang!" Angelo hampir saja membanting sapu di tangannya. "Bukan pohon salak."

"Memangnya pohon salak kayak gimana?" dengan wajah layaknya jambu air, Shura mengulangi pertanyaan serupa. Jarang sekali Angelo memanggilnya seperti itu, bahkan mungkin ini pertama kalinya.

"Pohon salak. Gak mandiri, nggak punya inisiatif sendiri buat membina hubungan sama pasangannya." Tambah berkerutlah kening Shura mendengar penjelasan sang pacar. "Loe tahu 'kan, pohon salak itu tiap mau kawin harus dibantu dulu. Harus ada campur tangan dari orang lain. Butuh bantuan orang ketiga Cuma buat putiknya bisa menyatu dengan benang sari pohon yang lain. Ya... kayak Kak Cid!"

Shura mulai memahami jalan cerita Angelo. Meski dalam hati tak habis pikir, pemuda Italia itu punya wawasan yang luas tentang Biologi rupanya. Atau ini sisi lain Angelo yang Shura tidak tahu?

"Aphrodite, yang bilang." Seolah punya kemampuan telepati, Angelo menambah penjelasannya. "Dia kerja sampingan bantu – bantu kakaknya jadi penghulunya pohon salak. Makanya dia gak masuk sekolah karena tangannya lecet – lecet begitu, gara – gara nekat gak pake sarung tangan pas kerja."

Shura mengangguk, dalam hati kasihan juga dengan sahabatnya satu itu. "Tapi tumben." Dia tersenyum simpul, mulai menyadari sesuatu. "Kenapa pas tahu Kak Cid suka sama Camus, kamu gak ngomong kemana – mana? Biasanya 'kan kamu yang paling heboh tiap ada gosip baru."

Angelo melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyapu lantai kelas. "Mau ya, kalau gue besok - besok cuman jadi nama di batu nisan?" pemuda jangkuk itu terkekeh kecil. "Excalibur-nya Kak Cid ngeri, tahu! Lagian gue 'kan belum bikin loe bahagia, bisa gentayangan jadinya kalau lihat loe jalan sama orang lain—aduh, Shura! Kerja yang bener, dong. Sarang laba – labanya kemana – mana, tahu!"

"Kena, ya? Maaf, maaf!" Shura gelagapan, tidak menyiapkan diri dengan serangan tiba – tiba yang berdampak ada kedua pipinya yang lagi – lagi merona. Begini nih resiko pacaran sama orang Italia, kebiasaan Angelo yang frontal dan bicara jelas tanpa pandang bulu memang jadi nuansa tersendiri baginya. Kadang – kadang bisa bikin dirinya _down _teramat sangat karena, tapi tidak jarang juga membuatnya terbang tinggi ke langit, karena Shura tahu semuanya berasal dari dalam hati. Bedanya sekarang dia tidak perlu terbang ke langit, karena dirinya sekarang memang sudah berada di 'langit – langit'.

Mendadak sebuah ide melintas dalam pikirannya. Ide yang kiranya dapat menyelamatkan perasaan kakak satu – satunya yang masih betah berlama – lama menjalani cinta sepihak. "Angelo!" panggilnya sambil menunduk, memaksa Angelo yang ada dibawah sana untuk mendongak sekali lagi. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba untuk menyatukan mereka. Seperti yang kamu bilang, pohon salak, butuh perantara. Orang ketiga."

"Makcomblang, begitu?" Angelo mengangkat satu alisnya. Shura mengangguk. "Kalau loe yang bilang, gue pasti gak bisa nolak. Cuman, berapa persen bakal berhasil kira – kira?"

Shura kembali diam berpikir. Ini beresiko tentu saja, tapi pemandangan El Cid yang sedang dalam masalah bukanlah sesuatu yang enak untuk dipandang. "Enam puluh atau lima puluh. Sepertinya." Dia agak ragu, ini bukan merupakan rencana yang bisa berjalan lancar memang.

"Salah!" tiba – tiba pintu masuk kelas berayun terbuka, memunculkan sesosok tegap di baliknya. Sosok yang hampir membuat Shura jatuh dari singgasananya di atas tumpukan meja dan kursi. "Tapi seratus persen."

"KAMU?!"

**...**

Hasgard, Dohko, El Cid, dan Defteros berdiri tegap di depan gedung _Dojo_ berlambang kepala kambing itu. Pedang terasah tajam telah bertengger gagah pada masing – masing pinggang dan punggung. Terutama Dohko yang biarpun berbadan kecil, punggungnya telah terhias dua pedang emas kebanggaannya. Membiarkan keempat senior mereka berjaga di barisan paling depan, murid – murid tempat pelatihan yang masih dirasa junior itu mengambil tempat dibelakang, juga memanggul senjata. Berjaga – jaga nantinya jika situasi semakin kacau, setidaknya ada kekuatan tambahan jika enam orang berpakaian serba hitam itu mendesak masuk ke dalam. Meski mereka tahu, kekuatan empat dari keenam Master _Dojo _Capricorn ini saja sudah cukup.

Enam pria berpakaian gelap tapi bukan anggota band _gothic_ itu juga mengambil gestur siaga, sama dengan keempat penghadangnya. Diantara mereka hanya empat yang memanggul pedang, dan El Cid kenal mereka. Oneiros, Morpheus, Icelus, dan Phantasos, para penyerangnya beberapa bulan lalu. Entah kenapa tangan kanannya yang sekarang di-gips menjadi panas secara tiba – tiba.

Defteros mengernyit melihat 'mereka', pasalnya kakak kembarnya pernah menjadi salah satu dari 'mereka'. Tapi segera keluar karena—percaya tidak percaya, tapi ini kenyataan—tidak tahan dengan kelakuan para Spectre (sebutan bagi mereka) yang aneh bin ajaib. Selain keempat penyerang El Cid, dia mengenal dua orang lain, yang berambut gelap bernama Kagaho, dan yang paling berwibawa diantara semuanya, berambut pirang, Hypnos.

"Ngapain kalian kesini?!" Dohko hampir saja menghunus kedua pedangnya. Bahkan butuh seseorang sebesar Hasgard untuk mencegahnya berbuat lebih brutal lagi. "Mau duel? Sini saya lawan satu – satu!"

Amarah yang tidak dapat terbendung lagi milik pemuda China ini punya landasan yang kuat. Pasalnya, dia adalah saksi mata sekaligus orang pertama yang mendapati El Cid terbaring bersimbah darah di tempat kejadian. Dia mengerti masalahnya, temannya ini kalah bukan karena lemah, tapi karena lawannya yang kelewat curang sampai – sampai duel satu lawan satu pun mereka tidak mampu. Apalagi dengan kondisi batiniah El Cid yang serasa dilanda masalah, tentu saja kalah telak dapat diprediksi dengan mudah dalam laga empat lawan satu.

"Hypnos... sudah lama tidak bertemu." Sosok tegak seorang tua tapi terlihat amat kekar berjalan pelan melewati barisan empat muridnya yang segera menyingkir memberi jalan. Dibelakangnya juga muncul seorang lagi dengan aura yang sama persis, perkenalkan sang pemilik _Dojo_, Master Izo. "Ingin melanjutkan duel kita yang sempat tertunda itu?"

"Hakurei, sayang sekali saya tidak datang untuk itu. Tapi karena masalah lain." Meski tersenyum, kilatan aneh tertera jelas saat pria bernama Hypnos itu menatap mata tetua _Dojo_. "Empat anak saya ingin meminta maaf tentang kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Ya, menyangkut anak didikmu yang berbakat itu, siapa namanya?"

"El Cid." Izo yang menjawab. Pria paruh baya berambut panjang diikat kebelakang itu memberi kode dengan gerakan kepala ke arah anak didiknya, membuat semua mata sekarang tertuju pada El Cid seorang.

Hypnos tersenyum lagi, dan berbalik menghadap salah satu anaknya yang berwajah paling masam di antara yang lain. "Icelus, lakukan bagianmu!"

Sementara yang dipanggil malah membuang muka acuh, tanda bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan ini terjadi. Dia tidak tahu saja bahwa sang ayah sekarang malah semakin memperlebar senyumnya, yang entah kenapa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merinding seketika. Hasgard bahkan tidak dapat menilai itu tampan atau mengerikan.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Jadi laksanakan, atau..." Hypnos menggantung, sengaja tidak melanjutkan, membiarkan orang – orang berspekulasi sesukanya. Tapi tiba – tiba raut wajahnya melunak, meski senyumnya masih tetap mengancam. "Ini demi kebaikanmu, nak."

"Iya! Iya!" mendengus jengkel, Icelus maju dengan gusar tepat di hadapan El Cid. Dengan tatapan meremehkan, dia memandang sang musuh lama yang juga sedang memandangnya. "Masih hidup aja, loe?"

"Sialan!" memanfaatkan celah kungkungan Hasgard yang terbuka, Dohko maju menerjang Icelus dengan pedang terhunus. Tapi sebelum pedang keemasan itu menyentuh kulit targetnya, pedang lain dengan warna lebih gelap telah menepisnya.

"Minggir, Kagaho!" Dohko mendelik tajam setajam silet kepada seseorang yang dengan lancangnya menginterupsinya. Sementara yang ditatap hanya memberi ekspresi datar, seolah mengejek sang pemuda Asia yang cepat naik darah.

"Yang tidak berkepentingan sebaiknya jangan ikut campur." Ucapnya dingin.

Mengenyampingkan rasa penasaran bagaimana Dohko dapat mengetahui nama pemuda berambut gelap itu, Hasgard dibantu dengan Defteros menarik paksa teman kecilnya untuk mundur. Yang diterima Dohko dengan tidak ikhlas, pedangnya tidak ia sarungkan, tanda bahwa terjangan tiba – tiba mungkin akan terjadi sekali lagi.

Disisi lain, El Cid masih diam tidak bergeming dengan adanya Icelus di depannya. Excalibur, pedang legendaris warisan dari Izo, dia genggam kuat – kuat di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya memang sedang tidak dapat diandalkan, tapi dirinya masih punya tangan yang lain, dan itu sudah cukup baginya.

Pemuda Spanyol itu mengernyit sedikit begitu menyadari Icelus tanpa kata – kata menyodorkan sebuah pedang bermata dua lengkap dengan sarungnya kepadanya. Kubu _Dojo_ Capricorn juga berekspresi sama, tidak mengerti disertai naiknya satu alis mereka. Kecuali Hakurei yang memang tidak punya alis. Sementara kubu yang lain diam saja, seolah tahu maksud di balik semua ini.

"Ambil, bego!" tegur Icelus begitu menyadari El Cid sama sekali tidak meresponnya. Mengundang geraman sekali lagi dari bibir Dohko.

"Kamu beneran minta ditebas!" semua ada batasnya, termasuk kesabaran Dohko. Tapi kita harus berterima kasih kepada Yang Maha Kuasa karena pemuda itu hanya menggeram di tempatnya berdiri, tidak berinisiatif untuk menyerang lagi. Mungkin dia sudah lelah.

"Yang kecil disana, bisa diam sedikit?" Oneiros berkomentar pedas, memunculkan urat – urat di dahi orang yang tadi dia tegur. "Ini situasi krusial, mengerti tidak?"

"Tahu, nih! Bikin tambah gerah aja." Saudaranya yang bernama Phantasos menimpali.

"Eh! Terserah saya, dong! Saya yang tuan rumah, tamu jangan main interupsi sembarangan." Dohko tidak tinggal diam.

"Dimana – mana tuan tumah yang harus hormat sama tamu! Disini kebalik, ya? Heran." Morpheus semakin menambah kadar emosi dalam diri sang pemuda China.

"KALIAN—"

"Yang ingin bicara lagi, disarankan untuk diam. Atau dengan sangat terpaksa saya harus menebasnya." Izo yang mulai jengkel dengan cek – cok tidak berguna ini. "Termasuk kamu, Dohko."

Pemuda yang disebut namanya itu ingin sekali mengelak, tapi apa daya, pedang yang tergenggam manis di tangan masternya sekarang lebih mengerikan. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa pasrah menyarungkan kembali pedangnya, dan diam di tempat dengan muka merajuk yang tidak enak dilihat oleh siapapun.

Melanjutkan sesi hadap – hadapan El Cid dan Icelus, meski dongkol setengah mati, El Cid tetap berwajah datar mengambil pedang panjang itu dari manusia di hadapannya. Dia mengenalinya, pedang yang sama yang telah hampir memutus lengan kanannya. Sekarang malah digenggam oleh tangan kirinya, memberi reaksi aneh pada tangannya yang lain. Penolakan mungkin.

Disisi yang satunya, Icelus mundur tiga langkah menjauhi El Cid. Kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil mendongak dan menutup mata. Membuat siapapun akan mengucek mata tidak percaya begitu melihatnya, mustahil bagi seorang bertampang preman macam Icelus untuk berpose pasrah layaknya sekarang. "Tebas di manapun loe suka." Dengar, walau nadanya masih sombong, tapi kental dengan kepasrahan.

Penampakan ini membuat sesuatu terlintas dalam benak Izo. Selama hidupnya sebagai ahli pedang, kejadian seperti ini sangat jarang dijumpainya. "Mata dibalas mata, gigi dibalas gigi. Tebasan pedang dibalas tebasan juga." Dia mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Hypnos yang entah kenapa amat murah senyum sekarang. "Jadi ini yang kalian maksud. Pengembalian kehormatan?"

Pria pirang yang meski telah berumur tapi tetap kelihatan aura mudanya itu mengangguk. "Setidaknya kehormatannya dapat dipulihkan. Saya akui Oneiros, Morpheus, dan Phantasos juga bersalah, tapi hanya pedang Icelus-lah yang tidak mengakui pemiliknya lagi."

Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, bahkan Dohko mulai merasa sedikit _respect_ terhadap Icelus. Setidaknya orang itu masih memiliki jiwa kesatria biarpun hanya secuil saja. Semua perhatian tercurahkan kepada El Cid sekarang, ini keputusan yang harus dia ambil. Menebas kembali Icelus, membawa kehormatan agar pedangnya dapat mengenali pemiliknya kembali, dan masalah ini akan selesai.

Pemuda berambut pendek itu menitip Excalibur pada Hakurei, dan mulai melepaskan pedang Icelus dari sarungnya. Pedang yang tampak berbahaya dan mengancam seperti pemiliknya, seolah membuktikan bahwa besi tempaan itu telah banyak meminum darah musuh – musuhnya. Mengelus gagangnya, El Cid meminta persetujuan dari sang pedang, yang berdampak pada lengan kanannya yang kembali normal, tidak tegang seperti tadi.

El Cid mengangkat pedang itu tinggi, sambil matanya menatap lurus Icelus yang sama sekali tidak bergetar di tempatnya sekarang. Keberanian yang patut dihadiahi pelukan, sama sekali tidak ada tremor pada tubuh Icelus, menandakan target benar – benar menganggap ini hanya permainan belaka.

ZIIINNGGG...

Mata pedang itu terayun tegas menebas tubuh sang majikan. Membisukan siapa saja yang melihatnya, bahkan bagi murid – murid junior di tempat pelatihan itu yang sedang mengintip dari kejauhan. Tidak ada yang memekik, tidak ada yang menjerit, tidak ada yang berkomentar, tidak ada yang bersuara biar satupun. Semuanya menahan napas, mencoba mencerna tayangan super cepat yang belum dapat diproses otak masing – masing.

Sampai El Cid kembali ke tempatnya, dan menyarungkan kembali pedang bewarna gelap milik Icelus. Kemudian menyerahkan sang pedang kepada pemiliknya dengan wajah dibuat seramah mungkin, meski hasilnya aneh. "Pedangmu tajam."

Bibir Icelus bergetar, tremor yang tadi dia tahan muncul seluruhnya. Tapi ini aneh baginya. Tebasan tadi jelas – jelas menembus tubuhnya, tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak merasakan apa – apa. Atau ini karena gerakan El Cid yang kelewat cepat, hingga menimbulkan ilusi optik di matanya? Tidak ada rasa sakit, tidak ada ceceran darah, tidak ada potongan tubuh beterbangan, tidak ada apa – apa.

"Eh?" dia cepat – cepat menunduk dan mendapati helai – helai rambutnya telah berserakan di atas tanah. Menyebar di mana – mana bahkan ada yang tertiup angin. Tangan kanannya refleks menyentuh kepalanya, tempat dimana El Cid mengarahkan tebasannya. Ada bagian kasar dan tidak teratur, bukti bahwa baru saja dipotong walau tidak sampai botak. El Cid hanya menebas rambutnya. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya dia berbuat lebih brutal lagi? Apa manusia bernama El Cid itu tidak kenal dengan yang namanya balas dendam?

"Dia berpengalaman, asah dengan baik. Setelah ini, dia akan terus setia padamu." El Cid kembali berbicara, memecah kesunyian yang sama sekali belum dihentikan oleh Dohko yang biasanya paling benci diam – diaman. "Kalau boleh tahu siapa namanya, pedangmu?"

"Vi-Vision." Icelus merutuki lidahnya dalam hati, yang bisa – bisanya terbata – bata dalam berkata – kata. Tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya.

"Nama yang bagus."

Icelus tidak berkata apa – apa lagi. Ralat, tidak mampu berkata apa – apa lagi.

Setelah dirasa masalah ini telah tuntas, El Cid pamit dan beranjak pergi sekaligus mengambil kembali pedangnya dari Hakurei, masuk ke dalam gedung dengan alasan sudah waktunya ganti perban. Sementara Icelus masih diam di tempatnya berdiri, belum dapat menerima apapun yang telah terjadi. Dia bingung setengah mati.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia—"

"Karena kamu Cuma bilang 'tebas di mana pun yang loe suka'." Dohko yang menjawab, tapi bukan dengan geraman seperti tadi, tapi dengan seyuman yang dipaksa ramah. Mulai menerima bahwa Icelus tidak sepreman tampangnya. "Terjemahin sendiri deh artinya." Dia berbalik mengikuti El Cid, Hasgard dan Defteros yang terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi bingung Icelus juga ikut meninggalkan tempat. Menolak berkomentar lebih banyak lagi.

"Maksudnya?" entah karena memang dari sananya telat mikir atau terbentur banyak persoalan, Icelus sama sekali belum mendapat gambaran maksud kelakuan El Cid tadi.

"Artinya..." Hakurei berbaik hati menjelaskan, lengkap dengan senyum terpampang. "Dia suka rambutmu."

Membekulah Icelus mendengarnya.

"Mari masuk. Sudah waktunya makan siang, tidak keberan 'kan makan bersama kami?" Izo mempersilahkan tamu – tamunya itu. Ekspresi ramah menghiasi wajah paruh bayanya.

"Dengan senang hati, tentu saja." Hypnos membalas, dan memberi komando kepada bawahannya yang lain untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam gedung utama _Dojo_. Yang lainnya mengikuti dengan tertib, meski bingung dengan sikap ramah tamah sang tuan rumah yang tiba – tiba.

"Oh, dan Icelus..." sebelum benar – benar pergi, Hypnos menyempatkan diri untuk berbalik sejenak. Menengok keadaan sang 'anak'. "Mukamu merah sekali."

**...**

Defteros sekarang mengerti apa maksud Aspros saat kakak kembarnya itu berkata bahwa kelakuan semua Spectre itu aneh bin ajaib. Ya, ya, setidaknya dia paham tekanan batin apa yang dirasakan saudara kembarnya itu. Tidak perlulah disebut semua, cukup satu saja yang mewakili lainnya. Tepat disebelahnya, duduk seseorang yang diidentifikasi sebagai Phantasos.

Menurut cerita Aspros, salah satu anak Hypnos ini punya kelainan _Dissociative Identitiy Disorder _alias kepribadian ganda. Sisi lain dirinya sebagai seorang laki – laki angkuh nan sombong, tapi jika 'dirinya' yang lain sedang kumat, bertransformasilah Phantasos menjadi berwatak keperempuanan yang agak kecentilan. Seperti sekarang ini, Phantasos _female version_ telah mengambil alih, karena meski tampilannya macho tapi gerak – gerik manusia itu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan begitu.

"Ih, Aspros jangan lihatin aku kayak gitu, dong!" Phantasos yang menyadari tatapan aneh mengarah padanya, segera berkomentar. 'Suka, ya?"

"Siapa, juga?!" Defteros merinding seketika. Dia sudah punya Asmita, meski pacarnya itu lempeng minta ampun, tapi sama sekali tidak membuat pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu pindah ke lain hati. "Maaf ya, saya Defteros bukan Aspros. Kami memang kembar, tapi tolong jangan disamakan!"

"Kalian memangnya apa bedanya, sih?" Phantasos mengernyit.

"Aspros ganteng. Saya lebih ganteng lagi. Selesai!" Defteros menjawab acuh, sebelum menjauh dari jarak rangkul Phantasos. Mendekati Dohko yang berada di sampingnya.

Setelah makan siang yang—tumben – tumbennya—damai itu, Hypnos ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting tentang Spectre dan _Dojo_ Capricorn. Menyangkut kerja sama dan lain – lain, yang segera diterima dengan sangat antusias oleh Hakurei dan Izo. Karena itulah, ketiga pria berumur itu mengurung diri mereka di ruangan pribadi Izo guna menemukan tempat rapat yang lebih nyaman.

Meski sempat terjadi kehebohan gara – gara Dohko yang menyeletuk aneh – aneh dengan mengatakan 'Tidak yakin, tuh mereka benar – benar mau rapat. Atau jangan – jangan 'rapat' yang tidak – tidak lagi. Kalau kalian tahu maksud saya-lah', yang segera dihadiahi jitakan dari gagang pedang Excalibur milik El Cid. Walau tidak bisa dipungkiri, pihak Spectre juga berpikir hal yang sama. _If you know what I mean_-lah (?).

Kita abaikan dulu pikiran sesat sejenak. Karena ketua masing – masing yang sedang terfokus pada pembicaraan khusus, alhasil anak buahnya hanya bisa duduk menunggu. Dan beginilah mereka sekarang, Phantasos, Defteros, Dohko, Kagaho, Oneiros, Morpheus, Icelus, Hasgard, dan El Cid yang duduk melingkar di aula utama. Menunggu pimpinan mereka menyelesaikan rapat yang katanya serius itu.

Yang tidak mengenakan adalah, setelah hampir sepuluh menit berlalu, tidak ada sama sekali yang berbaik hati membuka topik pembicaraan bersama setelah percakapan labil menyerempet narsis antara Defteros dan Phantasos. Menjadi _awkward-_lah suasana aula itu, bayangkan! Sembilan orang berkumpul tapi tidak ada satu pembicaraanpun yang muncul. Mana itu Phantasos yang katanya ceplas – ceplos? Icelus yang katanya selalu bisa mengomentari apa saja? Defteros yang narsis? Dohko yang cerewet? Kenapa tiba – tiba jadi kalem begini? Habis diceramahi Asmita berjamaah, ya kalian semua?

"Begini saja!" Oh, apa tadi saya bilang kalau Dohko cerewet? Dan benar saja, hening – heningan memang bukanlah sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaman. "Dari pada kita semua bengong seperti ini. Lebih baik memainkan sebuah permainan."

Meski tatapan aneh dari kedelapan orang itu tengah mencecarnya, pendirian Dohko untuk mengakhiri situasi krik-krik jangkrik ini tetap kokoh. "Permainannya, salah seorang dari kita akan menyebut sebuah kata. Misal timbangan. Dan orang disebelahnya harus menyambung dengan kata lain, dan begitu seterusnya sampai berakhir. Kalau ada yang terlambat menjawab, atau mengucap kata yang sudah disebutkan sebelumnya, dia harus dihukum. Bagaimana?"

Seolah mendengar Dohko menyarankan mereka untuk main lompat tali, begitulah reaksi mereka yang lain. Ada yang menganga, ada yang melotot, ada yang memasang ekspresi 'ngaco, loe!', ada yang terkekeh, ada yang berdecak, ada yang _facepalm_, ada yang bengong, dan ada yang tidak bereaksi apa – apa. Sementara sang pencetus ide jadi ingin pundung segera, begitu diberi respon tidak mendukung itu.

"'Kan Cuma saran." Dohko manyun semanyun – manyunnya.

"Api." Kagaho berucap cuek, sambil tangannya menyalakan ujung rokok yang segera ia hisap. Tatapan aneh yang tadi tertuju pada Dohko, sekarang terpental kearahnya. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan – tatapan menyesakkan hati, pemuda berambut hitam itu menjepit rokok tadi di sela – sela jarinya. "Daripada Cuma diam 'kan. Apa salahnya ikut main?"

Dohko tidak jadi manyun, dia menatap Kagaho dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Tidak menyangka ada yang berbaik hati menyetujui usulannya.

"Asap, kalau begitu." Mau tidak mau Oneiros yang ada di samping Kagaho ikut menyambung.

"Betulan mau main?" Morpheus masih tidak percaya. "Rokok, aja deh."

Icelus ikut mengernyit tidak percaya, tapi akhirnya ikutan juga. "Kanker."

"Obat." Hasgard turut ambil bagian.

Jujur, begitu mendengar kata 'obat', hal pertama yang terlintas di kepala El Cid adalah 'Camus'. Tapi mustahil baginya untuk mengucapkannya, akhirnya dia memaksa otaknya untuk memikirkan kata yang lain. "Sakit." Oh, apakah ini refleksi dari hatinya?

"Rumah Sakit." Phantasos menjawab cepat.

"Harus satu kata." Dohko mengoreksi.

"Eh?" Phantasos panik. "Rumahsakit!"

"Main yang bener, dong!" Icelus protes dari tempatnya duduk. "Udah hampir dua menit. Dihukum! Dihukum! Dihukum!"

"Phantasos dihukum!" Morpheus menyeringai melihat saudara (atau saudari)-nya yang gelagapan bukan main.

"Masa' dihukum?" sang terdakwa tidak terima.

"Dan hukumannya, harus ditebas." Oneiros menampilkan ekspresi serius sambil merogoh kantong celananya. Membuat yang lain waspada seketika. Ditebas? Muke gile? "... dengan spidol!" bersamaan dengan perubahan ekspresi yang mendadak, Oneiros mendekati Phantasos dan segera melukis huruf 'X' besar diwajah adiknya itu dengan spidol dari sakunya. Kemudian tertawa geli melihat hasil karyanya. Semua yang lain minus korban juga tertawa bersama Oneiros, termasuk El Cid walau hanya sekedar lengkungan samar di bibirnya.

"Sial! Awas ya, kalian!" Phantasos geram sekali. Mendapati wajah 'eksotis'-nya dinistai seperti itu. "Benci!"

"Heh?" Defteros kaget, tapi segera meyambung. "Rindu?"

Ini mengingatkan Dohko dengan lagu yang sering dinyanyikan Shura adiknnya El Cid. Dengan senyum ditahan, dia menyambung. "Payung."

"Hitam." Sepertinya Kagaho juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Laut." Oneiros mulai menikmati.

"Harapan."

"Impian."

"Cinta."

"Cam—" El Cid berusaha menghentikan dirinya sendiri sebelum nama itu terlontar keluar. Sial, kenapa di saat – saat seperti ini yang dia pikirkan hanya orang itu? Belum tentu orang itu juga sedang memikirkannya. "Camaraderie[1]."

"Eh? Apaan itu?" Phantasos pecah konsentrasinya. Sama sekali tidak mengenali kata yang dilontarkan pemuda di sampingnya ini.

"Phantasos dihukum!" Morpheus berteriak lagi.

"Dihukum! Dihukum! Dihukum!" Dohko dan Icelus bertepuk tangan kompak, memanas – manasi pemuda berambut kuning yang panik untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kok gitu?" Phantasos tidak terima.

Detik berikutnya Dohko, Icelus, dan Defteros telah berebut untuk mencoreti wajah Phantasos dengan spidol yang mereka dapat entah dari mana. Semenatara sang korban berusaha mati – matian menghindar.

"TIDAAAAKKK... WAJAH CANTIKKU...!" Berasa dengar teriakan Aphrodite kedua.

**...**

Hypnos bengong.

Hakurei shock.

Izo _sweatdrop _di tempat.

Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja mereka berdiskusi membahas tentang kerjasama dua organisasi ini, tiba – tiba disuguhkan dengan anak didik masing – masing yang wajahnya bagai lukisan abstrak. Torehan tinta hitam menyebar dimana – mana, lucunya lagi mereka malah bertampang sok jaim. Benar! Mereka, termasuk El Cid yang memang sudah jaim. Hanya saja bekas spidol yang ada pada pemuda Spanyol itu hanya berupa garis horizontal panjang di tengah, yang membagi wajahnya menjadi dua. Dan yang paling banyak mendapat hiasan 'kehormatan' itu adalah Phantasos. Bahkan saking penuhnya wajahnya dengan tinta spidol, sampai merembes ke rambut dan lehernya. Kita bisa menilai siapa yang punya konsentrasi paling tinggi dan siapa yang sebaliknya.

"Kalian..." Hypnos masih berupaya tersenyum normal. Meski hati kecilnya sedang tertawa membahana. "... bersenang – senang?"

Sementara Hakurei dan Izo tidak dapat berkomentar saking sakitnya perut mereka menahan tawa.

"Lumayan." Oneiros berusaha mati – matian menjaga wibawanya dengan batuk gadungan. "Rapatnya bagaimana?"

"Lancar, tentu saja. Setelah pulang nanti bisa langsung dilaporkan kepada pimpinan." Dia berbalik menghadap Hakurei yang sedang menggigit bibirnya. Masih dengan senyum tersungging. "Bisa kami pinjam toilet sebentar? Sepertinya itu perlu."

"Tentu saja." Hakurei berhasil membuka mulutnya dan mengucap kata tadi sambil tetap menahan tawa. Oh, andai dia bawa kamera, peistiwa ini akan dia abadikan sepanjang masa. "Silahkan, lewat sini." Salah satu tetua _Dojo _itu menunjuk pintu keluar, dan membimbing tamu – tamunya menuju lokasi yang mereka cari. Meninggalkan aula utama yang sekarang ditinggali Izo, El Cid, Hasgard, Dohko, dan Defteros, lengkap dengan wajah mereka yang butuh untuk ditertawakan.

"Cepat sekali akrabnya." Komentar Izo tidak dapat menahan senyum.

**...**

Camus mengambil salinan resep yang diberikan oleh salah satu teman kerjanya, dan meneliti satu – satu obat yang tertera di dalamnya. Tangannya dengan cekatan segera mengambil bahan – bahan yang diperlukan di rak penyimpanan, dan menimbang kadarnya pada timbangan di hadapannya.

Resep ini, adalah resep obat luka bakar. Jadi dirinya diberi komando secara tidak langsung untuk segera menyelesaikannya dalam waktu singkat. Apalagi dengan predikat '_Cito_'[2] yang tertulis jelas di puncak resep, merupakan hal yang harus disegerakan.

Setelah menempelkan etiket biru—penanda bahwa obat ini khusus untuk pemakaian luar—serta label 'kocok dahulu' pada botol obat, Camus beranjak menuju loket penerimaan. Bermaksud untuk menyerahkan obat tadi kepada pasien yang sedang menunggu. Dan terkejutlah ia mendapati siapa sang pasien.

Camus tidak tahu namanya siapa, tapi yang jelas, dia pernah melihatnya. Salah satu anak Hypnos, yang juga merupakan tersangka penyerangan El Cid. Pemuda berambut hijau itu kembali memperhatikan etiket obatnya, dan merutuki diri sendiri yang dengan mudahnya melupakan nama tak normal yang diambil dari salah satu Dewa Mimpi dalam Mitologi.

"Icelus..."

"Oh, itu gue." Sang pasien buru – buru menghampiri loket di mana Camus berada dengan tangan kanannya yang memerah. Pemuda itu segera mengambil obat di tangan Camus dan membuka tutupnya.

"Mohon dikocok dahulu." Camus memperingati.

Icelus menurut saja dan mengocok botol kecil itu sebelum memakaikannya pada tangannya yang habis disembur minyak panas oleh Kagaho. Alasannya simpel, karena Icelus telah membocorkan rahasia kalau selama ini personifikasi dari Bennu itu diam – diam menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu pelatih senior _Dojo_ Capricorn. Ya, yang berambut coklat itu, yang _childish_, dan tidak bisa diam. Siapa namanya? Dohko?

Dirinya hanya keceplosan itu saja, tapi tempatnya memang sedang tidak memadai. Dia tidak sengaja mengungkap fakta itu di rapat sepulang dari kunjungan mereka ke _Dojo_ Capricorn, tepat di depan Hades dan pengasuhnya Pandora. Berhubung Pandora adalah tipe cewek yang suka heboh jika ada gosip baru, maka menyebarlah kisah itu lewat perantara speaker yang dipasang di setiap sudut gedung kastil mereka. Dan Icelus harus ikhlas mendapat semburan api kemarahan (dalam arti sebenarnya) dari Kagaho yang sedang menggila.

"Kenapa wajahmu?" Camus bertanya, begitu melihat bekas coretan hitam yang menyebar tidak merata pada wajah sang pasien.

"Oh, ini." Icelus terus mengocok botol dalam genggamannya. Kemudian membuka tutup botol dan mengolesinya pada lengannya. "Habis kena spidol."

Camus mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Wah. Manjur ternyata!" Komentar Icelus begitu merasa lengannya mulai baikan saat cairan kental berwarna putih itu menyelimuti daerah yang sakit. "Makasih, eh..." Icelus mencoba membaca etiket di obat tadi, mencari nama sang pembuat obat. Tapi sama sekali tidak bisa membaca tulisannya. Di matanya hanya berupa jalinan benang kusut—maaf, tapi itulah kebenarannya.

Beruntung, karena lawan bicaranya sepertinya telah maklum dengan hal ini. "Camus."

"Oh, iya. Makasih, Cam—" mendadak matanya membesar. Memori beberapa jam lalu tentang permainan kata usulan Dohko kembali terngiang dalam kepalanya. "—Mus."

"Sama – sama." Camus menjawab.

'Cam—' nama ini.

'Cam—' nama ini.

'Cam—' nama ini jangan – jangan...

'Cam—' apa kata sebelum nama ini?

'Cam—' Cinta?

'Camaraderie.' Kedokmu terbuka, eh, kambing!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[1] **_Camaraderie_, bahasa Inggris. Memiliki arti persahabatan. Jika pembaca tahu maksud saya :D, apakah hubungan dua pemeran utama kita ini akan berlanjut ke jenjang yang lebih serius? Ataukah hanya sebatas _camaraderie _seperti disinggung di atas? Kita tunggu tanggal mainnya #plakk

**[2] **_Cito_, bahasa Latin. Memiliki arti segera. Merupakan istilah dalam Farmasi yang dipergunakan dalam resep yang butuh penanganan secepatnya. Bersinonim dengan _urgent_, dan _statim_.

Selamat menikmati persembahan dari saya. Maaf kalau humornya kerasa agak tenggelam, kadar humor saya sedang berkabung soalnya. Ternyata bukan Cuma hukumannya Angelo saja yang memiliki sekuel, ulangan juga punya sekuel, dan itulah yang melanda saya sekarang T.T entah saya kena kutuk atau bagaimana, Senin depan akan ada ulangan Biologi #teringatchapterlalu

Benar, pemirsa! Karma itu ada, waspadalah! Waspadalah!

Tentang Dohko yang _baby face, _itu adalah komentar teman sekelas saya yang masih awam dengan Saint Seiya. Suatu hari dia ikutan nonton Saint Seiya Original, pas di Hades Sanctuary dan saat lihat Dohko, dia bilang "Unyu ini. Kayak anak kecil!" dan begitulah asal muasal kejadiannya. Saat teman saya melihat Dohko yang _old version _penunggu air terjun Rozan, dia benar – benar tidak habis pikir XD

Saya ucapkan terima kasih kembali kepada pembaca yang telah meluangkan waktu, juga yang telah mengapresiasi fic ini dalam bentuk apapun. Buat Mbak Lia, 'asupannya' akan saya tingkatkan di-chapter mendatang. Sekali lagi terima kasih~


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret Admirer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fic ini, hanya kepuasan dari fangirling-an semata. Maaf jika pairing ini dirasa terlalu crack, salahkan saya mengapa tiba – tiba merasa gemas sekali sama kambing gunung satu itu. Buat Sisyphus dan Milo, saya pinjam El Cid ama Camus ya... bentar aja kok, nanti juga dikembalikan #plakk dan terkhusus buat mbak Lia, selamat menikmati~

**Genre : **Humor, Romance, AU

**Pairing : **El Cid x Camus

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih makan siangnya..." selusin anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun membungkuk sopan di hadapan Hasgard. Sementara yang diberi bungkukan tersenyum hangat menanggapinya.

"Ya, tidak usah dipikirkan. Sana, kalian latihan." Komandonya.

Tampak berserilah wajah anak-anak itu, dengan bungkukan sekali lagi, mereka beranjak keluar dari aula utama _Dojo _menuju tempat pelatihan di halaman belakang. Pria besar itu masih mengembangkan senyum, melihat pemandangan yang menyenangkan hatinya.

"Eh? Si Om senyum-senyum sendiri." Dohko yang sedang membersihkan salah satu dari kedua pedangnya terkekeh menunjuk wajah Hasgard. "Kebelet pengen punya anak ya, Om?"

Setelahnya, sebuah sarung pedang melayang indah menuju kepala coklat pemuda asal China itu. "Yee... si Om ngambek!" Dohko mengelus kepalanya yang ditumbuhi benjol mendadak.

"Jangan panggil saya Om! Kita satu perguruan, tahu!" Hasgard merampas kasar sarung pedang miliknya yang tadi dia lempar dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Defteros yang sedang mengasah ujung pedang. "Mentang – mentang _baby face_!"

"Jangan ngiri ya, Om." Dohko semakin menjadi – menjadi.

Sarung pedang melayang part dua akan kembali diluncukan Hasgard kalau saja sebuah suara suling tidak mengagetkannya. Suara suling yang diiringi tabuhan gendang serta sedikit bunyi air terjun di belakangnya. Kental dengan nuansa Asia.

"Dohko, hp-mu bunyi." El Cid yang ada di ujung aula dan merupakan orang yang paling dekat dengan benda persegi itu, memberi tahu.

"Cid, bisa tolong lihat siapa yang telpon?" Dohko merespon. Sementara El Cid menjulurkan sedikit lehernya ke arah benda yang bergetar itu.

"'Jangan Diangkat'."

ZIIINGG...

"Si Dohko pucat tuh." Defteros menyeletuk, menunjuk tepat ke arah sang pemuda China.

"Nggak, kok!" meski mengelak, tapi keringat dingin yang meluncur dari pori – pori kulitnya membenarkan segalanya. "Jangan diangkat, Cid!"

El Cid menjawab dengan anggukan pelan, sebelum meneruskan kegiatannya menajamkan ujung pedang, sama seperti Defteros. Walau diperbolehkan mengangkatpun, ia pasti tidak akan melakukannya. Telepon masuk adalah privasi, semua orang tahu itu. Akhirnya dia hanya membiarkan ponsel itu berbunyi terus hingga diam dengan sendirinya.

"Memangnya kenapa tidak boleh diangkat?" Defteros bertanya penasaran sambil menatap Dohko. Hasgard di sampingnya juga melakukan hal yang sama, menagih jawaban dari temannya itu.

"Jangan diangkat, ya jangan diangkat!" nada bicara Dohko makin ketus, berbanding lurus dengan wajahnya yang bukan lagi pucat melainkan merah. Entah karena malu atau marah, atau keduanya.

"'Kan butuh alasan." Hasgard ikut menyetujui pertanyaan Defteros. "Tidak sopan, lho."

Selesai berkata begitu, ponsel Dohko kembali berbunyi, memainkan tiupan suling yang sama. Dan itu membuat wajah sang pemilik ponsel kembali memerah sampai ke telinga. Bahkan pemuda itu hampir saja teriris pedangnya sendiri, karena tidak konsentrasi.

"'Jangan Diangkat' nelpon lagi, Dohko." El Cid memberi tahu lagi dengan nada datar.

"Diangkat tidak, nih?" Kembaran Aspros itu kembali menagih pertanyaan yang sama.

"Sudah dibilang, jangan diangkat!" Emosi Dohko meningkat seketika. Dia menyarungkan kedua pedangnya dan berjalan kasar sambil menghentakan kaki keluar dari pintu aula. Persis seperti anak kecil yang ngambek tidak dibelikan balon, membuat kedua temannya yang lumayan kepo itu geleng – geleng kepala. Ada apa sih sebenarnya? Perlukah Dohko dibelikan balon?

Ponsel itu berbunyi kembali, Defteros gatal ingin mengangkatnya, tapi El Cid yang berada di dekat benda itu menunjukkan gestur tubuh mengancam. Akhirnya pemuda berkulit terbakar matahari itu hanya bisa menghela napas dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. Entah telah enam atau lima kali berbunyi, sama sekali tidak ada yang bergerak untuk membalas panggilan itu. Tertekan rasa kasihan kepada sang penelepon, Hasgard memberanikan diri merebut ponsel itu dari kuasa El Cid dan menekan tombol hijau saat suara ringtone suling telah mencapai angka belasan. Mengundang pekikan tidak terima dari Defteros.

"Halo, Hasgard di sini. Siapa di sana?" salam pria Brazil itu sambil mengaktifkan _loudspeaker_.

"Hasgard curang, ih!" Defteros mencibir, protes karena bukan dirinya yang mengangkat telepon misterius Dohko.

"Ini bukan Dohko, ya?" suara dari seberang sana menggema. Suara asing bergender laki – laki. "Dohko-nya dimana?"

"Di luar. Sedang ngambek." Bahkan El Cid yang jauh jaraknya dari sana dapat mendengar decakan 'Tck, dasar labil!' dari sang penelepon. "Dohko sepertinya sedang marah denganmu. Nomormu di kontaknya bahkan dinamai 'Jangan Diangkat', kalian punya masalah?"

"Itu sudah biasa. Dia bahkan pernah menamainya 'Brengsek' dan 'Burung Api Sialan'. Saya anggap itu sebagai dampak karena dia yang masih kanak – kanak." Di bagian ini Defteros dan Hasgard mengangguk, setuju sepenuhnya dengan opini orang asing ini. Sekaligus memuji diam – diam betapa sabarnya dia. "Kalau ketemu Dohko. Bilang sama dia saya ada di luar gerbang _Dojo_. Terima kasih."

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu!" Defteros merebut paksa ponsel kecil dalam genggaman Hasgard. "Boleh tahu kamu siapa?"

"Saya? Dohko belum ngasih tahu, ya?" ada jeda sebentar, membuat suasana jadi agak dramatis.

"APAAHH...?!" Defteros berteriak heboh, bahkan diramaikan dengan mata melotot dan tremor sekujur badan. Mengundang naiknya alis dari El Cid dan Hasgard selaku pendengar setia. "TIDAK MUNGKIN...!"

"Saya belum ngomong apa – apa. Tolong jangan lebay, suara anda besar sekali." Siapapun orang ini, Hasgard harus berterima kasih kepadanya nanti jika bertemu. Karena telah membuat teman berkulit gelapnya itu jadi replika dari kepiting rebus siap santap.

"Maaf kalau begitu. Terlalu terbawa suasana." Defteros mencoba menata kembali wibawanya yang hancur. Terlalu terbawa suasana, atau terlalu sering nonton sinetron?

"Saya Kagaho, pacar Dohko."

"APAAHH...?!" sekarang giliran Hasgard yang berteriak keras sekali, sampai – sampai mengagetkan murid – murid juniornya yang berlatih di dekat jendela aula. Jadi siapa nih yang suka nonton sinetron?

"Dan satu lagi. Disana ada yang namanya El Cid?" tidak menghiraukan jeritan Hasgard yang menembus juga jaringan teleponnya, orang yang bernama Kagaho itu kembali melanjutkan. "Teman saya ingin bertemu, dia sekarang sedang bersama saya di—" ada suara grasak – grusuk aneh dari sana. Tapi setelahnya, terdengar suara lain yang langsung membuat kedua mata El Cid berkilat tajam begitu mendengarnya.

"Hoi...! Pedo Cid, atau apalah itu! Pacar loe ada sama gue. Kalau loe ngerti apa itu '_periculum in mora_'[1], mending sekarang datang ke tempat di mana loe kalah waktu itu. Bawa senjata, yang pasti, gue gak mau tanggung jawab kalau tangan loe nanti putus lagi—tut... tut... tut..."

Terkejut? Jelas, belum tuntas keterkejutan mereka dengan masalah Dohko dan pacarnya, masalah lain telah memunculkan dirinya. Suara kedua yang agak serak aneh itu jelas milik Icelus, tapi ada apa? Bukannya mereka semua telah berbaikan kemarin, bahkan sempat tertawa bersama gara-gara Phantasos yang sangat _moodmaker_. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah ribut lagi? Apapula itu yang katanya El Cid punya pacar?!

"Hoi, Cid! El Cid!"

Baik Hasgard maupun Defteros segera mencengkram lengan kiri El Cid, sebelum teman Spanyol mereka itu sempat menyarungkan pedang yang tadi dia asah. Meski setengah cacat, kekuatan El Cid tampaknya sama sekali tidak menurun malah semakin membesar, bahkan Defteros ditambah orang sebesar Hasgard belum dapat membuatnya diam.

"Lepas!" El Cid masih berusaha menepis cekalan dari kedua temannya. Kedua matanya segera memburu Hasgard dan Defteros, memberi ancaman _non-verbal_ bahwa dirinya tidak akan segan menebas keduanya jika tidak diizinkan pergi. "Lepas, sekarang juga!"

Hasgard, sama sekali tidak mengenal orang itu, orang yang sekarang dia cengkram tangannya. Sang pemilik tangan memang masih berwujud El Cid, sahabatnya, dari atas ke bawah, tapi tidak dengan tatapan matanya. Seumur hidupnya bersama El Cid, pria Brazil itu sama sekali belum pernah melihat sahabatnya sampai sebegini marahnya, tercermin jelas dari kedua pasang iris ungu milik El Cid. Iris ungu, tapi di mata Hasgard itu bagai api yang bergejolak.

Walau menyadari kondisi El Cid yang 'berat sebelah', dirinya tetap tidak bisa apa-apa. Entah apa yang mendorongnya berbuat demikian, Hasgard mendadak melepas kuasa tangannya dari El Cid dan perlahan mendorong Defteros untuk mundur. Defteros jelas tidak terima, dan itu terealisasikan dua menit setelah El Cid melesat pergi dengan menyambar pelindung lengan yang tergantung di dinding aula.

"Apa-apaan kamu, Hasgard?" Defteros tidak habis pikir, pemuda berambut biru panjang itu bangkit dan mulai memasang pelindung lengan pada tangan kanannya. Bersiap untuk menyusul El Cid. "Kamu lupa bagaimana kondisinya? Tangan kanannya belum pulih benar, tahu!"

"Dia itu El Cid, Defteros. Dia tetap akan kembali hidup-hidup ke sini walaupun tidak dalam keadaan utuh." Hasgard menjawab protes kembaran Aspros itu.

"Itu sama sekali tidak menjelaskan, Banteng!" Defteros telah siap sedia dengan pedang tersampir di punggung, berjalan cepat ke arah pintu keluar.

"Kalau kamu menyusulnya, Defteros, El Cid akan menganggap kalau kamu meremehkannya." Hasgard masih menolak aksi Defteros, tapi tidak sama sekali berniat untuk benar-benar mencengkram kerah baju sang penjaga pulau Kanon. Karena dia tahu, sama seperti dirinya, Defteros juga sedang bingung, dan berusaha mencari pembenaran atas keputusannya. "El Cid bukan Dohko. Dia tidak labil, dia dewasa, sudah pasti mengerti konsekuensi dari semua sikap yang diambilnya. Kita temannya hanya bisa mendukung dari belakang, meski keputusannya kadang bikin jengkel dan berhasrat ingin memberi gel pada rambutnya agar tidak terus-terusan menentang hukum gravitasi."

Defteros menyerah. Dia berbalik kembali dan duduk sambil mengusap kedua wajahnya frustasi, tepat di samping Hasgard. Pemuda itu mengerti, meski masih menyisakan kejanggalan di hati. Dia hanya tidak ingin kejadian beberapa bulan lalu terulang kembali, Dohko yang berteriak dari luar _Dojo_, El Cid dalam papahan Dohko yang setengah sadar, darah di mana-mana, bukanlah pemandangan yang menyenangkan hati tentu saja.

"Terserah, deh!" tangan kecoklatan Defteros mencabut kembali pedang dari sarungnya, dan mengambil kain, membersihkan mata pedang hasil asahannya. "Tapi kalau sampai sore nanti dia belum kembali, kita nyusul, ya!" dia menatap pria berbadan bongsor di sampingnya, mencoba mendapat kepastian.

"Iya, iya." Hasgard diam-diam tersenyum. Tidak apa-lah punya tampang mirip om-om, yang penting teman-temannya dapat merasakan kehangatan yang memang sebagian besar dari mereka tidak pernah punya memori kasih sayang seorang om, atau paman.

"Bawa gel rambut juga!"

**...**

El Cid panik, benar-benar panik. Bahkan merasa tidak pernah sepanik ini sebelumnya, sejak kejadian anak panah Sisyphus menembus jantung pemiliknya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah menyangka cinta diam-diamnya ini akan memberi dampak buruk bagi objek yang mengalihkan dunianya. Potong saja tangannya, tebas saja kakinya, tapi jangan 'dia', jangan orang 'itu', jangan pernah ada seorangpun yang berani untuk mengganggu-'nya'. Jika benar orang 'itu' celaka hanya karena dirinya, dia berjanji tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi seumur hidupnya.

Berlari secepat yang kedua kakinya bisa, El Cid melesat melewati jalan-jalan lengang menuju tempat kekalahannya dahulu. Citra-citra pertarungannya beberapa bulan lalu muncul secara perlahan mengisi setiap sudut otaknya. Phantasos versi lebih feminim yang membabi buta menyerangnya, Icelus yang selalu muncul di mana-mana dan menebasnya dari segala arah, Morpheus yang cukup membuatnya kalang kabut, Oneiros yang luar biasa kuat, hingga tebasan miliknya sendiri yang dipantulkan oleh pedang milik Icelus dan salah satu lengannya yang tiba-tiba mati rasa. Bahkan teriakan Dohko saat menemukan dirinya juga ikut masuk menyemarakkan pikirannya sekarang ini.

Ugh! Tangan kanannya serasa berkedut sekarang.

Tapi dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk memikirkannya, karena tepat di sana, di ujung gang sempit di sana, telah berdiri sosok kurus Icelus. Tidak terlalu pendek, tidak juga tinggi, senyum maniak tersungging dari kiri-kanan pipi, gigi taring mengkilat yang melebihi panjang manusia normal, juga tatapan yang sarat akan sarkasme. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganggu El Cid, tidak ada pedang, dia sama sekali tidak melihat pedang sewarna jelaga Icelus tersampir di punggung maupun pinggang mantan rivalnya itu.

"Datang juga loe, Pedo Cid." kekeh Icelus semakin memperlebar seringaiannya.

Tidak sabaran, El Cid menghunus Excalibur yang segera menempel tepat beberapa _centi_ dari leher Icelus. Meski dia dalam keadaan setengah cacat, tapi kemampuan pedangnya sama sekali belum berkarat. Kedua pupilnya semakin kecil saja menatap sosok di hadapannya, diikuti giginya yang bergemeretak. "Dimana dia?"

Tidak disangka sama sekali, Icelus malah mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan santai. Seolah tidak memperhatikan mata pedang keemasan di hadapannya yang setiap waktu dapat memisahkan kepalanya dari tubuhnya. "Tenang, Cid. Gue cuman bercanda, kok. Pacar loe aman di tempatnya kerja sekarang." Senyum miringnya semakin terpampang jelas begitu mendapati raut wajah El Cid sedikit menampakan perubahan. "Oh iya, gue lupa kalau loe belum berani nembak dia. Belum jadi pacar, ya. Sayang banget."

Meski rasa khawatirnya lumayan berkurang, tapi pemuda Spanyol bermata tajam itu sama sekali belum mau sepenuhnya mempercayai racauan Icelus. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Tadi 'kan sudah dibilang kalau ini cuman bercanda. Tapi lihat muka loe yang panik kayak gini, lumayan menghibur juga. Gue harus bilang terima kasih sama dia—siapa namanya?" Icelus pura-pura berpikir, dengan jari telunjuk menempel di dahi. "Camus?"

Dan itu membuat ujung pedang El Cid semakin dalam menempel di lehernya yang kurus. "Dari mana kamu—"

"Gue udah ketemu." Mata Icelus tepat memandang mata El Cid yang masih membara oleh amarah. "Dia memang manis, banget malah. Seenggaknya gue bisa tahu apa yang bikin tipe tembok macam loe bisa naksir sama dia—"

"Jangan macam-macam dengannya! Lakukan apapun yang kamu mau, tapi jangan pernah sentuh dia!"

Ini terdengar seperti ultimatum di telinga Icelus. Tapi bukannya takut atau apa, pemuda itu hanya merespon dengan tawa mengejek sebelum menyingkirkan haluan pedang El Cid dari lehernya menggunakan ujung jarinya. "Gue gak janji, ya. Tapi itu gak penting, sekarang singkirkan dulu pedang sialanmu ini, karena kita harus bicara."

'Kita?' El Cid mengerutkan kening.

'Bah?! Sejak kapan gue sama dia ada dalam satu kata?' Icelus merutuki lidahnya yang keluar jalur tadi.

Di sisi lain, meski tidak terlalu yakin tapi El Cid menurut saja. Excalibur dia sarungkan kembali dan memasang posisi bertahan (bersiaga jika Icelus mendadak menyerangnya), menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari yang bersangkutan.

"Gue, bisa baca aura."

El Cid berkedip, sekali, dua kali. Tunggu sebentar, ini lumayan aneh menurutnya.

"Semua saudara gue juga bisa. Ya, meski si Onei yang paling hebat sih, tapi bukan itu intinya." Icelus melanjutkan. "Semua orang punya aura, ada yang sama, banyak yang beda, sesuai kondisi hati mereka. Dan kadang-kadang itu menjengkelkan. Contohnya cowok rambut hijau itu, dan terutama, loe."

El Cid masih diam tidak mencoba menginterupsi, walaupun jari telunjuk berkuku tajam nan panjang milik Icelus sekarang telah mengarah tepat ke arahnya. Agak sedikit mengganggunya, tapi tidak apalah, mungkin ini ciri khas lain dari lawan bicaranya. Sering menggunakan gerakan tubuh tidak perlu saat sedang berbicara.

"Aura anehmu dan orang 'itu' punya kesamaan. Membuat mata iritasi, dan bikin kepala pusing, gue gak tahan. Jadi selaku orang yang tahu kalau kalian berdua punya perasaan yang sama, gue punya tanggung jawab untuk bikin kalian bersatu."

"Jangan bodoh!" El Cid segera membuang muka. "Dia mustahil bisa suka padaku."

"Tapi itu kenyataannya, bego!" Icelus mendongak mengincar mata El Cid yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. "Atau jangan-jangan loe terlalu bego untuk tahu kalau orang yang loe naksir setengah mati juga sebenarnya naksir setengah mati sama loe?!"

Di mata Icelus, aura di sekitar El Cid berubah seketika, semarak dengan beragam warna. Pemuda itu menyadari, bahwa pikiran lawan bicaranya sekarang ini sedang dalam masa pancaroba, tidak menentu. El Cid malu karena rahasia terbesarnya diketahui orang lain, marah pada dirinya sendiri menyadari keteledoran sikap tidak konsistennya yang amat kentara, juga egonya yang terus mendorongnya untuk tetap ber-_poker-face-_ria walau perasaannya tidak sedang ingin melakukannya, dan lain sebagainya.

Meski begitu, ada satu perasaan milik El Cid lagi yang menggelitik Icelus untuk terus menyeringai makin lebar sekaligus menyabarkan hati makin dalam. Senang, dia tahu—walaupun ukurannya hanya secuil bayi kutu kambing lahir prematur—bahwa manusia di hadapannya sekarang ini sedang senang. Senang karena punya harapan, senang karena setidaknya orang 'itu' memiliki kemungkinan untuk menyukai El Cid juga. Sekalipun yang memberi kabar adalah orang seperti Icelus, bolehkah El Cid sedikit berharap?

"Bagaimana kamu yakin?" El Cid kembali menghadap lawan bicaranya.

Icelus mendongak lagi, dan nyaris terjungkal kebelakang disertai gelak membahana begitu melihat wajah sang pemilik Excalibur yang memerah dalam balutan ekspresi datar. "Loe kebanyakan pake _blush on_, Kambing! Haha..."

"Aku serius, Icelus." sial bagi El Cid, tawa Icelus malah memberi banyak warna merah lagi pada kedua pipi tirusnya. "Jangan tertawa!"

Sambil mendekap perutnya yang nyaris sakit akibat tawa yang tiba-tiba, pemuda kurus itu mengatur napas. "Dengar ya, aura itu adalah reaksi dari energi dalam tubuh. Aura lebih jujur daripada ekspresi. Ekspresi bisa dimanipulasi—" tangan kanannya bergerak samar menunjuk El Cid. "—tapi nggak dengan aura. Kalau mata adalah pintunya hati, aura itu tembok hati yang belum selesai dibuat, masih berupa kerangka bangunan, bolong sana-sini. Jadi gue bisa dengan leluasa melihat isi dalamnya hanya dengan melihat auranya saja. Bingung 'kan, loe? Gue juga." Tawa sarkatis Icelus keluar lagi, entah mengejek El Cid atau dirinya sendiri, tapi cukuplah sebagai pemecah suasana tegang karena lawan bicaranya sekarang mulai mengendorkan kuda-kudanya.

Akhirnya salah satu anak dari petinggi Spectre itu melanjutkan. "Aura-'nya', lebih abstrak lagi daripada loe, tanda kalau pikiran-'nya' lebih terbebani. Mungkin karena dia memang masih SMA, masih labil. Tapi coba loe pikir..."

El Cid dapat merasakan dengan jelas bahwa napas Icelus sama sekali tidak beraturan sekarang, entah karena tertawa tadi atau ada penyebab lain. Sama seperti dirinya saat harus mengatakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sakit untuk diutarakan. Dia tidak tahu saja, kalau Icelus sekarang sedang mencoba melapangkan hati dan lidahnya.

"... Kalau loe emang suka sama 'dia', kenapa nggak loe perjuangkan?"

Bisakah kalian semua bertanya sesuatu hal yang lain selain itu? Baik itu Sisyphus, adiknya, Degel, juga Icelus sekalipun, tidak tahukah mereka kalau menyatakan perasaan kepada orang yang diam-diam kau sukai itu butuh lebih dari sekedar keberanian?

Hening untuk beberapa lama. El Cid enggan menjawab, Icelus juga sepertinya tidak terlalu ingin benar-benar mengetahui jawabannya. Untung saja suasana sekitar tempat itu lumayan sepi, karena pemandangan dua orang berwajah seram (wajah El Cid seram karena ekspresinya yang selalu datar, wajah Icelus seram karena—ya tahulah) yang saling bertatapan dengan salah satunya menyandang sebilah pedang, bukanlah sesuatu yang lazim untuk dilihat.

"Banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan, asal kamu tahu." Suara berat keluar dari bibir El Cid.

"Misal?"

"Umur kami—maksudku aku dan dia terpaut sangat jauh. Juga sikap, dan lainnya." El Cid menggenggam gagang pedangnya kuat. "Aku dan dia tidak mungkin bersama, aku dan dia terlalu berbeda. Tidak dapat disatukan, bahkan—"

"Bahkan loe gak berani nyebut kalian berdua dengan 'kami'?" Pemuda bertaring panjang itu tak habis pikir. "Loe beneran kambing sialan, ya."

"Kamu tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya—"

"Maaf ya, tapi gue tahu!" Icelus kembali memotong ucapan El Cid, ada marah dan kecewa dalam nada bicaranya. "Bahkan lebih menyakitkan, karena gue sadar itu Cuma bertepuk sebelah tangan."

'Sama loe, Kambing gak sensitif!'

"Minyak dan air sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu, Icelus, kamu harus tahu itu." El Cid perlahan membalik badannya, dan beranjak pergi dari sana. "Kalau tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, aku pamit."

Icelus geram, benar-benar geram. Niat baiknya untuk menyadarkan sang ahli pedang akan perasaannya itu malah berdampak buruk baginya. Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa jadi orang baik susah sekali? Lagi pula El Cid dan Camus itu manusia, bukan minyak dan air. Oh, oke, Icelus tahu itu hanya sebuah perumpamaan, tapi apakah El Cid harus sepasrah ini? Apa menariknya jadi pengagum rahasia—uhuk—Icelus sungguh-sungguh ingin menggigit lidahnya sekarang juga.

"Oi, Pedo Cid!" panggilnya, mengundang orang yang terpaut beberapa meter di depannya untuk berhenti melangkah sejenak.

"Namaku El Cid." koreksi sang pemilik nama.

"Pedo Cid!"

Mau tidak mau El Cid harus berbalik menghadap sang pemanggil yang lumayan keras kepala ini. "Berhenti memanggilku—" El Cid tidak menyelesaikan tegurannya begitu sesuatu dilemparkan ke arahnya. Beruntung dia punya refleks luar biasa, karena benda kecil berbentuk botol kaca itu minimal dapat menyebabkan bocornya kepala jika lolos dari tangkapan tangannya. Apalagi jika yang melempar adalah seorang Icelus.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Icelus malah memberi senyum misterius, kemudian berjalan cepat melewati sang ahli pedang tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi. Menolak untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Meninggalkan El Cid dan obat luka bakar yang kemarin dia beli dari apotek tempat Camus magang.

**...**

"Oh, El Cid, tumben datang malam-malam begini." Degel yang sedang memasak makan malam (terlihat jelas dari celemek biru tua yang dia kenakan, juga rambut hijau panjangnya yang dia ikat ke belakang) menyambut sang tamu tidak diundang dengan senyum ramah. "Ayo masuk. Ada apa? Apa lukamu bermasalah?"

"Tidak. Lenganku baik-baik saja." El Cid masuk ke ruang klinik temannya itu dan menolak dengan gelengan saat Degel berbaik hati menggantungkan mantelnya. Tanda bahwa kunjungannya ini tidak akan lama. "Hanya ingin meminta obat tambahan saja. Penghilang rasa sakit."

"Bukannya kamu tidak terlalu suka dengan analgetik?" dokter muda itu mengenakan kacamatanya dan mulai berjalan menuju rak penyimpanan obat, mengambil obat yang dimaksud.

"Aku berubah pikiran." El Cid mendudukkan dirinya di kursi pasien. "Akhir-akhir ini ada banyak masalah. Entahlah, ini agak membuat pikiranku tidak terlalu baik."

"Kamu butuh vitamin sepertinya. Ini hal biasa, El Cid, tenang saja. Tubuh manusia memang seperti itu, jika ada salah satu yang sakit, maka yang lainnya juga turut merasakan." Degel memasukkan beberapa butir tablet ke dalam mortal, dan mulai menggerusnya hingga halus. "Apa masalah yang 'itu' belum kamu temui solusinya?"

Suara gesekan alu bertemu dasar mortal menjadi penyemarak keheningan di sana, karena El Cid sama sekali tidak menjawab. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin menjawab. Cukup sudah dengan Icelus, dia tidak ingin pikiran serta perasaannya dibebani kembali dengan pertanyaan berbeda tapi bermakna sama dari Degel. Sama-sama menyesakkan dada.

Tidak terlalu lama berselang, hening tidak nyaman itu akhirnya diberhentikan oleh sesosok kucing berukuran sedang berbulu campuran putih dan abu-abu, yang sedang melenggang masuk ke ruangan dengan santainya. Seekor hewan pengerat lumayan besar terbaring kaku diapit oleh kedua rahangnya yang bergigi runcing. Dia berhenti sebentar kemudian menggeram kecil ke arah Degel, seolah membanggakan hasil buruannya.

"Kucing itu, yang kemarin keracunan 'kan?" tanya El Cid begitu makhluk tadi keluar melewati pintu kecil yang baru dia sadari keberadaannya. Yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah bolongan besar pada pintu klinik yang hanya ditutupi selembar tripleks tipis.

"Iya. Lumayan berguna juga, setidaknya untuk beberapa hari, tempat ini aman dari tikus dan sebangsanya." Degel memakaikan sarung tangan karet pada kedua tangannya, kemudian mengambil beberapa cangkang kapsul dan memasukkan serbuk gerusan obatnya ke dalam benda tipis itu secara manual.

"Kenapa tidak dipakaikan kalung atau semacamnya? Tanda kalau dia sudah ada pemiliknya, bukan kucing liar." Tanya El Cid lagi yang tumbennya peduli pada hal remeh seperti itu.

"Entahlah." Degel masih sibuk dengan serbuk dan kapsulnya, tapi bibirnya melengkungkan senyum samar. "Kamu sendiri, kenapa belum memberi Camus tanda kalau kamu adalah pemiliknya?"

"Degel, tolong." El Cid menghela napas frustasi. Tidak! Jangan pertanyaan ini lagi! "Jangan pancing aku."

"Bercanda, El Cid, jangan dianggap serius. Walau saya inginnya begitu." Dengan senyum amat menenangkan, Camus versi agak tua itu menghampiri sang pasien yang memang terlihat gusar sekali. Mengambil etiket putih dari dalam laci, Degel menulis secepat kilat aturan penggunaan obat tadi, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam sak plastik beserta kesepuluh kapsulnya. Lalu menyerahkannya kepada El Cid. "Minum ini tiga kali sehari sebelum makan. Usahakan saat itu lambungmu dalam keadaan kosong, supaya penyerapannya bisa berlangsung dengan cepat."

"Terima kasih." Jawab El Cid begitu sang teman selesai memberi basa-basi khas dokter-nya, kemudian merogoh saku mantel mencari dompetnya. Tapi bukannya benda persegi berwarna hijau kotoran kambing yang dia temukan, malah botol kaca coklat yang nyasar dalam genggamannya. Dan seketika senyum-pamer-gigi-taring Icelus mendadak memenuhi pikirannya. Dia lupa kalau benda itu juga ikut terbawa.

"Saya tidak tahu kamu punya luka bakar." Degel menyeletuk begitu berhasil membaca tulisan dari etiket biru yang melekat di badan botol tadi. Tulisan yang hanya orang-orang bermata khususlah yang bisa membacanya.

"Ini, bukan punyaku." Dengan perlahan, El Cid meletakkan benda itu di atas meja, dan sibuk kembali mencari bank _portable _miliknya. Dia baru ingin menyusun alasan yang lebih bagus untuk menjelaskan kepada Degel bagaimana obat yang bukan miliknya dapat jatuh ke tangannya (atau dalam hal ini, saku mantelnya). Tapi sepertinya itu tidak perlu, karena teman asal Perancisnya itu sekarang lebih tertarik kepada isi botol tersebut daripada asal-usulnya.

"_Linimentum Calcis_[2]." Ucap Degel sesaat setelah membaui isi dalamnya, mengenali zat apa yang tercampur di dalamnya. Tutup botol itu kembali dia tutup erat dan kemudian mengocoknya dari atas ke bawah. "Kamu tahu, obat ini adalah salah satu favorit saya. Selain karena cara pembuatannya yang mudah dan manfaatnya yang besar, ada hal lain yang membuat saya tertarik."

El Cid diam tidak bersuara, membiarkan Degel bermonolog sendiri. Apalagi dengan ekspresi lawan bicaranya yang agak bercahaya begitu dipertemukan dengan botol kaca tadi. Lihat, begitu telatennya pria berambut hijau panjang itu mengocok botol tersebut, botol yang bahkan El Cid tidak ingat apa nama obat di dalamnya. Tapi sepertinya berhasil menaikkan _mood_ sang teman.

Selesai mengocoknya entah untuk yang kesekian kali, Degel segera membuka tutup botolnya dan menuangkan sedikit cairan dalam botol ke tutupnya yang tadi. Kemudian menunjukkannya kepada El Cid yang telah menemukan dompetnya kembali. Cairan kental dengan warna amat putih, hampir seputih susu, memberi kesan bahwa teksturnya selembut warnanya.

"Kamu tahu apa bahan campurannya?" tanya Degel tanpa bisa diduga kepada El Cid, yang segera dihadiahi kerutan kening dari sang pasien merangkap teman dekatnya itu. Entah ini sekedar pertanyaan basa-basi atau Degel memang berpikir kalau El Cid akan mengetahuinya.

Dan seperti yang telah kita semua perkirakan, orang yang ditanya memberi gelengan sebagai jawabannya. Tidak heran, El Cid memang sama sekali tidak punya riwayat pendidikan kedokteran maupun kefarmasian yang memadai. Seharusnya Degel tahu itu, tapi seolah berada dalam dunianya sendiri, pria itu melanjutkan kembali.

"Kira-kirakan saja. Siapa tahu tebakanmu benar."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, El Cid menggeleng. Apa sekiranya campuran bahan yang bisa membuat warna seputih itu? Awalnya dia berpikir bahwa itu memang benar-benar susu kental manis, tapi setelah mencium baunya, pikirannya berubah seketika. Walau aromanya tidak terlalu menenangkan hati, tapi teksturnya yang begitu lembut dan tidak bawel saat diolesi pada kulit membuatnya berasumsi bahwa bahan pembuatnya memang bukan sembarangan.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Dia memang tidak tahu, ini memang bukan bidangnya, dan itu mengundang senyuman geli dari Degel. Dokter muda itu memasukkan kembali cairan tadi ke dalam botolnya, dan melepas sarung tangan karetnya, sebelum memberi jawaban. Jawaban yang tidak diprediksi El Cid akan mengubah hidupnya sekaligus pemikirannya selamanya.

"Minyak dan air."

**...**

Icelus berdiri di teras rumahnya (yang lebih mirip kastil daripada sebuah rumah), langit gelap dengan sedikit bintang-lah yang menemani kesendiriannya. Kejadian tadi siang masih membekas amat dalam di kepalanya. Ekspresi panik yang dipaksakan jaim milik El Cid, aura El Cid yang begitu membara dan penuh warna, tatapan tajam El Cid yang masih runcing saja walau dalam keadaan merona—oh, Icelus benar-benar ingin meminta kepada ayahnya untuk menghipnotisnya sekarang juga agar candunya pada salah satu Master _Dojo _Capricorn itu bisa hilang seketika.

Iya, iya, dia mengaku. Dirinya, Icelus, anak Hypnos paling tampan (jika Phantasos sedang datang labilnya, dan Oneiros tidak masuk hitungan), menyukai sekaligus jatuh cinta serta naksir dan terpesona secara bersamaan kepada manusia bernama El Cid. Puas? Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Kemarin masih baik-baik saja, tapi sejak 'pengembalian kehormatan'-nya yang mengharuskan El Cid untuk menebasnya, menjadi titik balik dari semua perubahan perasaan yang sekarang melandanya. Apaan itu maksudnya? Tebasanmu mengalihkan duniaku?

Bahkan potret-potret bagaimana dirinya beserta ketiga saudaranya yang lain saat mengeroyok sang pencuri hati masih sangat hangat di otaknya, seolah peristiwa itu berlangsung kemarin bukannya beberapa bulan lalu. Dibuka dengan serangan Phantasos versi cewek, yang merupakan senjata andalan keempat saudara itu. Ya, adik bungsunya satu ini memang yang paling banyak memakan korban jika sedang dalam pertarungan, bagaimana tidak? belum juga memberi satu serangan, musuhnya pasti langsung kejang-kejang di tempat begitu melihat kelakuan Phantasos yang kemayu sangat.

Tapi entah kenapa itu tidak mengganggu El Cid barang sedikitpun, seolah melihat cowok bertingkah serta beratribut kecewekan adalah hal biasa baginya. Icelus tidak tahu saja, kalau mental El Cid telah terlatih dengan pemandangan semacam itu sejak adiknya berteman dengan Aphrodite yang rutin mengunjungi rumahnya tiga kali seminggu. Selanjutnya hanya Icelus, Oneiros dan Morpheus-lah yang diandalkan dalam lanjutan pertarungan, karena Phantasos tidak berefek sama sekali.

"Cieee... yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan." Baru juga dibicarakan, sang pemilik nama telah datang menghampirinya lengkap dengan cengiran khas yang memang dirancang untuk mengejek siapa saja yang melihatnya. Phantasos, yang Icelus yakini sedang dalam mode maskulin-nya.

"Berisik! Mentang-mentang bisa baca pikiran, buka privasi orang seenaknya!" protes Icelus tanpa sedikitpun ingin memandang sang adik, takut jari berkuku panjangnya tidak sengaja mencakar wajah Phantasos saking emosinya.

"Siapa suruh pikiranmu gak ditutup. Ya, kebaca dong." Phantasos malah menjawab dengan masa bodoh dan segera mengambil tempat di samping Icelus. "Siapa memangnya? Tumben nih, pikiranmu kacau."

"Loe bisa baca pikiran, Phantashit. Untuk apa nanya lagi?!" sewot teramat sangat, pemuda bertaring runcing itu menanggapi.

"Masalahnya, kamu udah nutupin pikiranmu, Iceless! Gimana bisa bacanya?" tak kalah sewot, Phantasos juga menjawab. "Dan jangan panggil aku kayak begitu!"

"Loe juga berhenti manggil gue kayak gitu!"

"Siapa sih, dia?"

"Kambing!"

Phantasos baru saja ingin membalas dengan nama hewan lain, tapi buru-buru sadar bahwa adu mulut ini tidak seperti adu mulut mereka terdahulu yang memang sering mengabsen nama penghuni kebun binatang (meski dia tidak tahu ada kambing di kebun binatang atau tidak). Tapi ini berbeda, karena Icelus mengucapnya dengan hati yang berdebar, sehingga membuka sedikit celah pertahanan pikirannya. Membuat sang adik dapat menangkap apa maksud dari penyebutan hewan bertanduk itu. Phantasos tahu siapa sang kambing.

"Jadi dia? Beneran dia?" Phantasos menyikut lengan Icelus lengkap dengan cengiran khasnya. Sementara wajah orang yang dia sikut sudah merah saja. "Ternyata benci dan cinta itu beda tipis ya, eh, Kakak."

"Diam, ah!" Icelus menegur kasar, kepentok malu dan marah. "Ngapain loe ke sini? Gak dandan bareng Veronica loe?"

"Oh iya, hampir lupa!" Phantasos menepuk dahinya sendiri, ingat dengan amanah yang diberikan oleh sang ayah pirangnya. "Dipanggil makan malam tuh sama yang lain."

"Gue gak lapar. Makan aja sana sendiri!" balas Icelus cuek.

"Ih, yang ngambek!" Phantasos tertawa mengejek. "Kalau gak makan nanti tambah kurus loh, tambah nyeremin, tambah gak laku-laku."

"Berisik! Mau ditebas kayak si Kambing, loe?!" Icelus muncul tanduknya, cukup sudah latihan mental dengan Phantasos sebagai mentornya. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Mentang-mentang banyak yang naksir."

"Iri ya. Kak?" Phantasos menikmati saat ura-urat di dahi Icelus semakin ramai menampakkan diri.

"Tinggalin gue sendiri!" menahan keinginannya untuk mengoyak tubuh manusia di hadapannya, Icelus memilih pilihan bijak dengan mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya. Dalam hati berpikir, dosa apa dirinya sampai punya saudara macam Phantasos. Oh iya, dia lupa, dia memang punya banyak dosa, nasib.

"Iya, deh." Phantasos walau masih mau berlama-lama mngerjai Icelus, tapi perutnya telah demo minta diisi. Nanti-lah acara ngejek-ngejeknya, masih banyak waktu. Akhirnya pemuda berwajah agak cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan sang kakak yang masih terbenam dalam kegalauannya.

"Eh, Phantashit." Belum menapaki jarak beberapa meter, panggilan 'terhormat' dari Icelus memaksanya untuk berhenti.

"Katanya mau ditinggal sendiri."

"Dengar dulu!" tegur Icelus galak, tapi akhirnya kembali memasang wajah normalnya, galak (sama aja keles...). "Kalau loe tiba-tiba suka sama seseorang, yang ternyata orang itu suka sama orang lain, dan orang lain itu juga suka sama orang yang loe suka. Loe bakal bereaksi apa?"

Meski penjelasan Icelus sangat tidak mudah dimengerti, Phantasos bersyukur gen pembaca pikiran Hypnos diwariskan padanya, jadi ada-lah sedikit yang dia mengerti dari ucapan berbelit-belit saudaranya itu. Sambil berpikir sejenak, dia berbalik badan, dan menatap Icelus yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Gak tahu ya, aku gak pernah ngalamin. Tapi yang pasti, bukan dengan menelepon orang itu, dan ngancam bilang kalau orang yang dia suka lagi diculik. Yang sebenarnya adalah modus supaya aku bisa bicara berdua dengannya."

"Darimana loe... tahu?" Icelus pucat seketika.

"Pikiranmu kebuka lagi, Iceless!" tawa Phantasos menggelegar.

"Sialan!"

Sayang sekali, belum sempat melampiaskan kedongkolan hatinya, sang target kemarahan telah terlebih dahulu kabur menyelamatkan diri. Masih dengan kekehan mengejek yang membuat kedua kuping Icelus jadi panas. "Adik durhaka!"

Di samping kemarahannya yang tidak terbendung itu, Icelus mulai menyadari sesuatu. Posisinya sekarang ini sama dengan posisi El Cid, juga perasaan enggan mengutarakan isi hati yang sama. Tidak biasanya dirinya begini, setahunya dirinya adalah seorang yang egois dan pemaksa kehendak. Tapi sekarang... tumben-tumbennya dia mau membantu hubungan orang lain yang dia tahu akan berakibat fatal menyakiti hatinya.

Apa karena dia paham kalau perasaannya ini hanya sepihak? Ataukah dia sadar kadar cinta El Cid dan Camus sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan perasaannya yang hanya asal lewat langsung treng, jatuh cinta. Punya kemampuan membaca aura yang tidak langsung sama seperti membaca pikiran memang memiliki resiko, salah satunya adalah yang dia rasakan sekarang. Patah hati duluan sebelum dapat mengucapkan. Seperti orang yang diberi bingkisan kosong saat hari ulang tahunnya, tapi tetap saja menyimpannya walau dia tahu kalau bingkisan itu sama sekali tidak ada isinya. Hanya karena yang memberikannya adalah orang yang dia sayangi. Dan percayalah, Icelus juga pernah merasakannya.

Ya, dia mengerti betul semua itu, dia memang mencintai El Cid, dirinya memiliki cinta. Tapi satu hal yang harus semua orang tahu, cinta tidak harus memiliki.

(Eaaa...)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[1] **_Periculum In Mora_, bahasa Latin. Memiliki arti berbahaya bila ditunda. Merupakan istilah dalam Farmasi yang dipergunakan dalam resep yang butuh penanganan secepatnya. Predikatnya sama dengan _citto, urgent, _dan _statim_. Eh, ini nama pena saya, ngomong-ngomong XD *ngeksis*

**[2] **_Linimentum Calcis_, sebuah bahan setengah padat yang merupakan gabungan dari _Oleum lini _(minyak cat) dan _Aqua calcis _(air kapur) yang sama banyak. Pembuatannya dilakukan dengan cara mengocoknya kuat-kuat hingga terbentuk massa _unguentum_, melalui proses penyabunan.

Maaf membuat yang lain menunggu lama, silahkan dinikmati~

Sempat kepikiran bikin Icelus benar-benar nyekap Camus dan Cid nolongin dengan heroiknya :D. Tapi kasihan Icelus kalau dia jadi antagonis terus, meminjam kata-kata dari seseorang, kalau kita harus berpikir _out of the box_ *lirik Mbak Lia* tidak apalah kalau Icelus disorot sedikit. Dia sebenarnya unyu loh, walau kelakuannya tidak mencerminkan begitu.

_Chapt_ depan giliran Camus yang galau-galauan ^^ #dibekukan

Tidak bosan-bosan saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pembaca yang telah meluangkan waktu membaca serta merespon _fic _ini dalam bentuk apapun. _You are the real MVP _T.T *nangis* sampai berjumpa di_chapt _mendatang~


	4. Chapter 4

**Secret Admirer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fic ini, hanya kepuasan dari fangirling-an semata. Maaf jika pairing ini dirasa terlalu crack, salahkan saya mengapa tiba – tiba merasa gemas sekali sama kambing gunung satu itu. Buat Sisyphus dan Milo, saya pinjam El Cid ama Camus ya... bentar aja kok, nanti juga dikembalikan #plakk dan terkhusus buat Mbak Lia, selamat menikmati~

**Genre : **Humor, Romance, AU

**Pairing : **El Cid x Camus

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok Degel yang sedang kalang kabut bukanlah hal yang sering terjadi. Tapi lain dengan pagi ini, tayangan sang kakak yang berlarian kesana-kemari dengan mulut penuh roti juga jas putih setengah dikancing telah terpampang jelas di hadapan Camus. Meletakkan tasnya di samping kursi meja makan, Camus mendekati Degel dan mengancingkan dua tali di belakang punggung jas putih yang dia rasa di luar jangkauan tangan kakaknya itu.

"Terima kasih." Degel merespon, setelah roti dalam mulutnya telah ia telan bulat-bulat. Sekarang dokter muda itu berjongkok, memasang kaos kaki pada masing-masing telapak kakinya.

"Sedang buru-buru?" Camus meletakkan segelas air di samping Degel.

"Iya. Orang rumah sakit menelepon tadi. Tumben, biasanya mereka tidak seterlambat ini memberi informasi. Ah, terima kasih." Degel buru-buru menenggak habis isi gelas yang diberikan sang adik tadi, menurunkan segumpal roti yang masih setengah jalan di kerongkongannya.

Mengangguk paham, adik Degel itu meninggalkan sang kakak yang sekarang tenggelam dalam kesibukkannya mengikat tali sepatu. Dia berjalan ke dapur dan mencoba melihat bahan apa yang kira-kira dapat ia jadikan sarapan. Melihat bagaimana terburu-burunya Degel, Camus paham bahwa kakak semata wayangnya itu pasti belum sempat menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

"Kamu bisa buat sarapan sendiri 'kan?" teriak Degel dari ruang tengah.

Camus menjawab dengan gumaman tidak yakin. Dia memang tidak ahli dalam urusan tata boga macam begini, tapi tidak enak rasanya mengganggu Degel yang sedang dikejar waktu itu. Degel di ruang tengah sana menerjemahkan "Hmm..." panjang sang adik sebagai persetujuan, dan berteriak kembali.

"Kalau begitu kakak pergi ya. Sebelum malam mungkin sudah bisa pulang. Hati-hati di rumah."

Tidak lama setelahnya, suara deruman motor Degel terdengar keras, kemudian hilang secara perlahan-lahan. Masalah kakaknya telah selesai, sekarang dirinyalah yang harus dikhawatirkan. Sadar akan kemampuan memasaknya yang dibawah rata-rata, remaja sekolah menengah itu akhirnya mengikuti jejak sang kakak. Roti untuk sarapan. Setidaknya cukup praktis daripada dia harus terlambat ke sekolah hanya gara-gara membersihkan kekacaun di dapurnya sendiri seusai memasak. Dia sampai tidak habis pikir, kenapa keahlian meracik obat miliknya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh dalam membentuk bakat masaknya.

Kembali lagi ke ruang tengah, Camus segera duduk di kursi makan dan menyiapkan sarapannya yang kebetulan bahan-bahannya telah tersedia di atas meja. Sisa-sisa perbuatan Degel tadi.

Saat mengoles selai ke rotinya, pemandangan dua kucing berukuran sama yang muncul tiba-tiba di depan pintu menarik perhatiannya. Seingatnya dia dan kakaknya hanya mengasuh seekor kucing, hanya seekor. Dari mana asalnya seekor lagi? sejak kapan kucingnya tahu bagaimana cara mengembangkan klon?

Oke, pemikiran tentang klon tadi memang _absurd _sekali. Dan lagi, bulu keduanya berbeda, kucing kedua hanya memiliki satu warna dominan, coklat muda, juga dengan keadaan bulu lebih rapi dan terawat. Sekali pandang saja Camus sudah tahu bahwa dia adalah kucing betina. Oh, rupanya kucing asuhannya sudah berani mengajak betina lain pulang ke rumah, eh, Bella?

Camus baru ingin melahap roti asal jadinya, tapi sebelum itu terlaksana rasa laparnya mendadak hilang seketika. Penyebabnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kucing putih-abu miliknya yang dengan amat durhakanya memamerkan kemesraan tepat di hadapan Camus. Menjilat punggung sang kucing betina mesra yang dibalas tidak kalah intim dari sang kucing betina, seolah dunia milik mereka BERDUA.

Dasar peliharaan durhaka!

Biasanya Camus sama sekali tidak terganggu melihat orang lain (atau hewan lain) memamerkan keintiman mereka di sembarang tempat. Degel dan Kardia saja sering melakukannya tidak peduli dengan kehadiran dirinya yang bagai obat nyamuk bakar, entah disengaja atau tidak. Tapi semua itu berubah sejak dia mengerti bahwa hatinya sekarang bukanlah lagi miliknya. Ah sudahlah, dia tidak ingin membahasnya lebih jauh lagi, hanya akan bikin sakit hati.

"Nyaaa~"

Benar-benar tidak paham situasi, si kucing betina malah menggeram lebih nyaring lagi saat Bella lebih intens 'menguasai' permainan. Cukup sudah, Camus sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sekaligus heran, bisa-bisanya aktivitas intim makhluk mamalia berbulu itu dapat berdampak sebegitu buruk bagi kondisi hatinya.

Meletakkan kembali roti buatannya ke tempat asalnya, Camus berdiri dan merenggut tas miliknya, segera berlalu dari pemandangan tidak mengenakkan hati itu. Dia bersyukur asam lambungnya lumayan bisa diajak kompromi saat ini, sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilakukan perasaannya sendiri. Melupakan senyuman yang tidak lebih dari semenit milik pendekar pedang bergips.

Tuh 'kan, kepikiran dia lagi!

**...**

Shura bersin-bersin dengan hebohnya di depan pintu kelas. Shaka merengut tidak ikhlas sambil terus mengelap kaca jendela. Mu membantu dengan mengelap kaca yang lebih tinggi. Sementara di ujung kelas sana, berdiri Angelo dengan tampang ingin nangis sambil terus menyapu debu di bawah meja.

"Kalian... kalian baik banget!" raung sang remaja Italia berambut biru itu terharu. Dia tidak menyangka pacar serta kedua temannya ini berbaik hati membantunya menyelesaikan hukuman hariannya ini. Bahkan Shaka pun ikut membantu walau terlihat ogah-ogahan. Oh, indahnya persahabatan.

Pemandangan remaja pirang misuh-misuh membersihkan jendela memang bukan hal yang lazim dilihat, apalagi orang itu adalah Shaka yang kadar ke-masa-bodoh-annya melebihi tinggi anak itu sendiri. Bahkan Angelo dan Shura masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian kemarin, saat teman India mereka itu menyatakan dirinya ikut serta dalam operasi 'Makcomblang El Cid-Camus Sukses Jaya'.

"_Salah! Tapi seratus persen."_

"_Saya ikut. Besok pagi, jam enam, saya tunggu kalian di sini."_

"_Jangan bawa siapa-siapa, cukup kalian berdua!"_

Masih belum jelas motif dibalik kelakuan Shaka yang agak _out of character _itu, tapi setidaknya kesungguhan anak itu telah terbuktikan dengan ketepatan waktunya datang tepat saat jam kelasnya berdenting di angka kosong enam titik kosong-kosong (jam kelas mereka jam digital). Meski agak sedikit menyalahi aturan karena Shaka sendiri 'membawa' orang lain, Mu. Saat ditanya mengapa, Shaka hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menjawab cuek, "Saya tidak ingin jadi obat nyamuk".

Apa coba itu artinya?

Mereka baru saja ingin mendiskusikan strategi penjodohan yang baik dan benar, tapi kepentok hukuman Angelo dari Pak Shion, diskusinya ditunda untuk sementara waktu. Awalnya hanya Shura dan Mu saja yang membantu, entah karena tidak ingin melihat gebetannya kesusahan atau memang hati nuraninya terketuk setelah melihat tampang Angelo yang miris itu, Shaka turun tangan juga akhirnya.

"Gila itu laba-laba di kelas kita!" gerutu Shura membersihkan hidungnya yang becek. "Baru juga kemarin dibersihkan, sudah penuh lagi langit-langitnya!"

"Laba-laba 'kan memang termasuk hewan yang pantang menyerah." Mu meremas lap sisa air kotor yang menghitam bekas membersihkan jendela. "Tapi ya, langit-langit penuh hanya dalam waktu semalam memang agak aneh."

"Sayang mereka licik." Shaka mengernyit tidak senang membaui kedua telapak tangannya.

"Maksudnya?" tatapan Angelo segera memburu Shaka.

"Licik. Setiap kali malam pertama, jantannya selalu mati setelahnya." Pemuda pirang itu melempar kain lap yang dia gunakan tadi ke ember kecil di samping pintu. "Dimakan betinanya."

"Greget sekali." Angelo menyengir lebar. "Syukur deh, gue manusia."

"Tidak semua, kok." Mu menimpali. "Jadi, bagaimana makcomblangnya?"

"Gimana, ya?" Angelo mengembalikan sapunya di balik pintu. "Tahu sendiri 'kan, Camus sama Kak Cid bukan tipe orang yang mudah dikelabui."

"Tapi mereka lumayan mudah dimanipulasi." Shaka mengangkat bahu.

"Bukannya lebih tepat dibilang ditipu?" Mu berkomentar.

"Itu sinonim." Shura mulai gerah, tidak ada yang benar-benar memberi kemajuan dalam rapat kecil-kecilan ini. "Begini saja, aku punya usul."

Semua tatapan segera tertuju ke arah sang adik El Cid.

"Mau tahu kenapa Indonesia dulu susah merdeka?" Shura malah mengajukan pertanyaan yang sangat jauh dari konsep utama rapat mereka.

"Karena orang kuat macam gue waktu itu belum dilahirkan." Jawaban menyerempet narsis milik Angelo mau tidak mau memaksa Shura ber-_facepalm_-ria.

"Karena teknologi perang mereka waktu itu belum memadai." Sekarang Mu yang menjawab.

"Hampir tepat." Shura segera menatap Shaka yang _stay cool _di tempatnya duduk. "Shaka, ada tanggapan?"

"Ini bukan cerdas cermat, Shura."

"Anggap saja begitu!" Shura _speechless _seketika, salahnya sendiri sih bercanda pada orang yang miskin humor macam teman Indianya itu. "Belanda melakukan strategi jitu untuk membuat Indonesia kalang kabut. Dan itu bisa dipakai untuk melumpuhkan tipe orang macam Camus dan Kak Cid."

"Dan nama strateginya adalah... " Angelo menagih.

"Adu domba."

"Maaf?" Mu mengernyit menatap Shura, hingga dua titik khas didahinya (Angelo menyebutnya alis membahana) tampak berkerut.

"Atau dalam kasus ini, adu kambing."

**...**

"Bangun, Pemalas! Gimana bisa membangun rumah tangga kalau bangun tidur aja susahnya minta ampun?!"

Detik berikutnya, suara 'BUG' besar disertai gemerincing pecahan kaca segera masuk ke dalam pendengaran Camus yang sedang menunggu Milo di depan rumah sang sahabat. Suara-suara "Om banguninnya yang sopan, dong!" juga "Siapa suruh tidur kayak orang mati!" serta banyak lagi teriakan-teriakan meramaikan suasana pagi keluarga kecil itu. Membuat Camus tidak dapat menahan senyum, kejadian yang tentu saja tidak mungkin dapat terjadi di rumahnya sendiri.

"Sial! Dosa apa ayahku sampai bisa punya saudara macam itu Om!" Milo muncul di hadapan Camus lengkap dengan serapahnya seperti biasa. Tangan kanannya mengelus bagian kanan kepala biru keunguannya, mencoba meminimalisasi nyeri yang masih ada.

"Kali ini ada berapa gelas yang pecah?" tanya Camus menyapa sang sahabat.

Milo kembali mengurut kepalanya, sambil kedua kakinya berjalan pelan mengikuti kaki Camus yang panjang. "Tiga. Kalau dijumlah dengan seminggu lalu, total ada dua puluh lima gelas." Tangan kirinya dia lebarkan, mencoba menghitung secara manual. "Sial! Sudah dua lusin lebih. Dasar Om gila, gelas itu buat dipakai minum, bukan dilempar!" gerutunya lagi.

"... Ngapain juga dobrak pintu kamarku segala?! Tahu gak, Camus, pintu kamarku sudah diganti tiga kali kenopnya dalam sebulan cuma gara-gara Om itu yang agresifnya keterlaluan! Heran, gimana Kak Degel bisa suka sama Om itu?! Mapan enggak, Sopan enggak, ganteng juga karena kecipratan DNA-nya ayahku, apa sih yang Kak Degel lihat? ..." dan blablabla yang lain.

Camus hanya menanggapi dengan anggukkan dan sesekali bergumam, tanda bahwa walau dia diam tapi dia tetap mendengarkan. Kondisi statis yang sudah biasa dua sahabat itu alami, yang lain berkoar-koar tentang segala macam hal dan yang lainnya lagi hanya perlu menggerakkan salah satu bagian tubuhnya sebagai timbal balik. Hubungan yang tidak seimbang memang, tapi Milo cukup menikmatinya.

"Oh iya!" berganti topik dari curhat di pagi hari, Milo tiba-tiba menatap Camus dengan senyum tiga jari. "Aku kemarin beli tiket nonton buat malam Minggu nanti, tiketnya ada tiga. Mau ikut gak, Mus?"

"Tiga?"

"Iya." Milo segera mengacungkan ketiga jari tangan kananya. "Aku, kamu, Shaina."

Camus bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Milo, yang benar-benar memikirkan apapun tentang dirinya. Termasuk kegiatan apa saja yang akan dia lakukan di malam Minggu. Nonton, apalagi ditemani dengan orang heboh macam Milo adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan, tentu saja. Tapi sepertinya menyetujui usulan teman penyuka kalajengkingnya itu bukanlah pilihan yang tepat untuk sekarang.

"Terima kasih. Tapi saya tidak bisa, maaf."

"Loh, kenapa?" Milo tampak tidak terima. "Filmnya bagus, loh, gak bikin bosan. Kamu juga gak ada magang 'kan Sabtu malam."

"Saya tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk."

"..."

Untuk beberapa detik yang menegangkan, Milo hanya bisa berekspresi datar. Tapi setelah masa kritis itu terlewati, gelak tawa tak tertahankan segera tersembur keluar dari mulutnya layaknya air terjun Bantimurung.

"Makanya, cari pacar, dong!"

**...**

"Hoi! Shaina...!" Milo melambai tinggi dengan senyum kelewat ceria. Sementara di kelas paling ujung sana, sang target bersurai hijau muda hanya membalas dengan lambaian malas.

Yang berambut hijau itu namanya Shaina, pacar Milo. Mereka beda kelas memang, tapi sama sekali tidak mengurangi kemesraan masing-masing. Kalau pukulan di wajah serta makian bisa dikategorikan mesra. Pacaran dengan cewek berkelakuan preman macam Shaina memang tidak semudah membuat Saga naik darah, tapi sama seperti persahabatannya dengan Camus, Milo lumayan menikmatinya. Setidaknya dia paham bahwa julukan 'Brengsek' tidak selamanya bermakna buruk.

"Eh?!" Milo terkejut begitu menyadari tas punggungnya segera direbut paksa oleh Camus. "Ngapain, Mus?"

"Sana pergi. Dia perlu ditemani." Dengan wajah amat datar, Camus merenggut tas besar sahabatnya dan berlalu segera ke dalam kelas. Meski matanya tidak ingin terkontaminasi adegan _lovey-dovey_, dia juga perlu menasehati Milo betapa pentingnya membahagiakan orang terkasih.

"Baik banget." Milo terkekeh, memandang punggung Camus yang semakin menjauh. "Aku doain kamu dapat pacar yang baik. Kalau perlu ahli pedang sekalian, suapaya kalau dia luka, kamu bisa ngobatin. _Bye_, Mus!" seusai meneriaki doa paginya, Milo segera melesat ke ujung koridor, dimana kelas sang pacar berada.

Dia tidak tahu saja, celotehan asalnya tadi rupanya berimbas amat besar pada sang sahabat. Bak lambung yang diberi _Asam Salisil_, perih.

**...**

Jam tiga sore, meja kecil yang berada di sudut mati cafe sederhana di tengah kota adalah saksi bisu perdebatan sengit keempat remaja sekolah menengah. Minuman masing-masing telah tandas sepenuhnya, tapi tenggorokan mereka serasa masih kering saja. Mu dan Shaka duduk di satu sisi meja, sementara Shura dan Angelo di sisi yang lain. Setelah sekian lama saling tatap dalam keheningan, Mu memecah suasana tegang itu dengan mempertanyakan kemajuan terakhir rapat mereka.

"Operasi Adu Kambing kita benar-benar akan menggunakan... " Mu diam sebentar, mencoba mencari kata ganti yang tepat untuk menyebut perkakas rencana mereka. "'itu'?" kurang jelas memang, tapi setidaknya dia telah mencoba.

Tidak ada yang berbaik hati untuk menjawab. Baik itu Angelo, Shura maupun Shaka, semuanya pura-pura jadi kambing congek meski pertanyaan Mu tadi amat jelas merasuki setiap sel pendengaran mereka. Kesal karena tidak digubris, sang pemberi pertanyaan beralih menatap Shura, yang entah sejak kapan diangkat sebagai Ketua Umum Kongres abal-abal itu.

"Jangan tanya padaku." Respon sang Ketua tidak resmi menyadari tatapan salah satu peserta rapatnya. "Tanya saja sama yang mengusulkan." Delikan singkatnya mengarah kepada Shaka yang memasang tampang masa bodoh lahir batin.

"Shaka—"

"Saya hanya mengusulkan." Potong Shaka, Mu diam seketika. "Memangnya ada cara yang lebih baik selain 'itu'?

"Tapi usulanmu itu agak... apa ya? Berbahaya." Angelo membentuk tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya saat mengucap kata terakhirnya.

"Kak El Cid tidak akan mati hanya karena 'itu'." Shaka menjelaskan kembali. "Ini memang berbahaya, tapi patut untuk dicoba."

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan Kak Cid." sanggah Shura secepatnya. "Tapi Camus. Mereka berdua memang tipikal, sama-sama lempeng kayak talenan. Tapi Camus beda, dia lebih manusiawi."

"Oh, jadi selama ini Kak Cid bukan manusia?" Angelo datang cengengesannya.

"Jangan main-main, Angelo! Ini serius!" Shura jengkel mendadak.

"'Kan Cuma bertanya." Dengusnya.

"Jadi, dicoba atau tidak?" Shaka memberi pertanyaan akhir.

"Baik, kita coba." Shura menyerah. "Tapi kalau Kak Degel ngamuk kalian jangan lari, kita hadapi sama-sama."

"Dengan tambahan dilabrak Milo dan ditebas Kak El Cid." Mu tersenyum, akhirnya mereka berhasil mencapai mufakat setelah entah berapa gelas susu yang dihabiskan.

"Kalau tahu resikonya sebanyak itu lebih baik gak ikutan, deh!" Angelo menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi. "Tapi kalau Shura bilang iya, okelah kalau begitu."

**...**

"Beneran nih, gak mau ikut?" Shaina menaikkan kaca helmnya, menatap Camus yang sekarang juga sedang menatapnya. Tidak jauh dari tempat Shaina berdiri, Milo memarkirkan motornya tepat di depan apotek tempat sahabat berambut hijaunya itu bekerja paruh waktu. "Aku gak masalah, kok, kamu ikut. Kamu 'kan temannya Milo."

"Tuh 'kan, Shaina aja setuju." Milo menimpali, merangkul pundak kecil milik gadis yang telah lebih dari dua tahun lalu menjalin hubungan dengannya. Meminta Camus memikirkan kembali tawarannya matang-matang.

Camus tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, rasanya ingin sekali menggigit kepala dua sejoli ini. Milo yang ugal dan Shaina yang keras ternyata adalah kombinasi yang amat manis jika disatukan. Cukup menenangkan hati melihat mereka berdua bersama, tapi juga bersamaan mengiris perasaannya.

"Saya sibuk di sini, kalian pergi saja. Ini waktu kalian, jangan disia-siakan."

Setelah ancam-ancaman yang disertai sedikit bumbu kekerasan, Milo akhirnya dapat menerima pilihan Camus. Deruman motornya segera melambung pergi setelah pacar sang pecinta kalajengking memastikan akan membelikan Camus oleh-oleh es krim seusai mereka nonton nanti. Yang dijawab "Peluk saja Milo. Anak itu kalau ngebut tidak kenal batas kecepatan."

Langit di ufuk barat sana masih merah, tanda bahwa matahari belum lama tenggelam. Seharusnya yang Camus lakukan sekarang adalah berdiam diri dalam rumah dan menunggu hingga kakaknya pulang, tapi malam ini berbeda. Daripada bengong sendiri, dia lebih memilih memanfaatkan waktu melamunnya untuk hal yang lebih produktif. Jadi, saat Camus menyatakan diri mengambil _shift _malam secara sukarela, remaja peranakkan Perancis itu segera mendapat tepukkan keras di punggung serta seruan 'Anak muda memang harus begitu!' dari Bapak pemilik apotek.

Baru saja beberapa menit berjaga, Milo yang membonceng Shaina sudah duluan menariknya keluar dan menanyakan kembali kesediannya untuk menerima tawaran nonton tadi pagi. Sayangnya harus dijawab dengan penolakan yang sama.

Camus mulai menyadari, seharian ini semua orang seperti berkomplot untuk terus menyerang perasaannya. Mulai dari peliharaannya sendiri sampai sahabat sedari kecilnya. Memangnya ada apa ini? Hari Mengganggu Hati Camus Nasional, eh? Bukannya dia kegeeran atau bagaimana, cukuplah perasaannya yang berbicara.

Remaja itu sendiri bingung, pemicu kesensitifan hatinya memang telah ia ketahui, El Cid seorang, tapi sama sekali sulit untuk menerjemahkan apa sebenarnya perasaanya ini. Cintakah? Sukakah? Ataukah hanya perasaan kagum? Pasalnya, pangkal dari semua dag-dig-dug yang dirinya alami hanyalah sepotong senyuman yang saking tipisnya bahkan hampir tidak kelihatan.

Dia mengerti gejalanya, malah telah berhasil mendapatkan diagnosa yang tepat, hanya saja kesimpulan akhir serta cara pengobatannyalah yang belum dirinya temukan. Salah obat, akan memperburuk kondisi yang ada. Begitu juga masalahnya sekarang, salah langkah hanya akan memberikan imbas yang kacau. Jika ini memang cinta, haruskah Camus yang maju duluan? Menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu, dan bagaimana kalau El Cid lebih nyaman dalam kondisi statisnya? Tapi jika ini hanya perasaan kagum, sanggupkah dirinya melihat El Cid bersama orang lain?

"Kacau...!" Camus mengurut dahinya kuat-kuat. Tidak habis pikir mengapa hal yang tidak berwujud macam perasaan hati malah lebih mempengaruhi dirinya daripada sesuatu yang memiliki bentuk.

_TAP... TAP... TAP..._

Camus terhenyak di tempatnya duduk, dia baru saja mendengar suara langkah kaki. Bukan hal yang umum memang, jarang-jarang ada yang datang ke apotek dalam suasana maghrib seperti ini. Kebanyakan dari para pelanggannya jarang datang jika telah lewat jam lima sore. Karena apotek tempatnya bekerja mewajibkan setiap anggotanya melayani pelanggan dengan ramah, Camus segera berdiri dari duduknya menyambut siapa kira-kira yang datang.

Dari sinar lampu jalan yang remang-remang, juga cahaya merah senja yang masih tampak, siluet tinggi atletis mulai kepala hingga kaki terbentuk di depan pintu. Matanya membesar seketika begitu mengenali bentuk rambut legendaris milik sang tamu, rambut mencuat keatas melanggar hukum gravitasi yang sebelas dua belas dengan teman sekelasnya asal Spanyol. Camus tahu siapa pemilik rambut itu, tidak lain adalah orang yang secara tak terduga juga telah menjadi pemilik hatinya.

"Kak El Cid?" suaranya bergetar berikut dengan jantungnya begitu mengucap nama tadi.

Tubuh El Cid perlahan muncul, tidak hanya siluet seperti tadi. Tinggi yang sama, tangan kanan yang diperban seperti biasa, juga ekspresi dingin abadi yang sudah maklum bagi Camus. Tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa dari kakak Shura itu, matanya berurat merah, selaras dengan wajahnya yang berwarna sama, keringat membanjiri dahi dan lehernya, bahkan membasahi kerah bajunya, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat seolah napasnya disumbat paksa. Pupilnya yang sekarang memandang Camus sama tajamnya dengan pisau bedah Degel. Camus segera sadar bahwa El Cid sedang tidak dalam kondisi sehat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" dengan otak yang mati-matian meneriakkan kata profesionalitas secara berulang-ulang, Camus berusaha menahan kakinya yang serasa mau meleleh. Kondisi El Cid yang seperti itu benar-benar membekas aneh dalam hatinya, apa itu sebutannya? Seksi?

Sial, terkutuklah hatinya serta kata seksi tadi.

El Cid maju dengan tertatih, mendekati Camus yang ada di balik etalase kaca. Napasnya semakin memburu tidak karuan, bahkan Camus dapat menangkap dengan jelas dengusan udara yang keluar masuk dari hidung mancung sang pasien. "Ca—mus..."

"Kak El Cid, ada yang salah?" menahan semua rasa khawatir yang ada, Camus berusaha bersikap biasa-biasa saja, meski darahnya berdesir semakin kencang begitu El Cid telah berada tepat di hadapannya. Hanya etalase obat setinggi pinggangnyalah yang memisahkan mereka berdua sekarang.

GREB!

Kedua lengan Camus segera dicekal El Cid, membuat sang pemilik lengan melonjak saking kagetnya. Tangan kasar sang ahli pedang itu meremas kuat lengan Camus, seolah berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dari sesuatu entah apa. Camus menyadari, tangan pria yang sekarang sedang memojokkannya benar-benar hangat, nyaris panas. Bukan merupakan suhu normal manusia. Calon dokter itu memutuskan memang ada yang salah pada paisennya sekarang ini.

Remasan El Cid semakin kuat tiap kali Camus berusaha melepaskan diri, dan itu entah kenapa membuat sebagian darahnya naik ke wajah hingga berdampak pada kedua pipinya yang merona. Jangan salahkan dirinya, kontak fisik yang pernah terjadi antara mereka berdua memang tidak pernah seintens ini.

"Ca—mus..."

Menyadari kehadiran etalase yang memisahkan mereka, El Cid memanjangkan lehernya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Camus. Mengeliminasi jarak hingga sang remaja berambut hijau dapat merasakan deruan napas hangat tak normal milik sang ahli pedang. Sementara Camus berusaha memundurkan kepalanya lebih jauh lagi, menghindari wajah El Cid yang semakin mendekat. Respirasinya juga mulai sama tidak beraturannya.

'INI SINTING!' teriaknya dalam hati. Dia berjanji akan menghukum siapa saja yang berperan membuat skenario aneh ini.

"Ma-maaf. Kak El Cid, apa yang—"

Mata Camus membesar, dia tidak sanggup bicara lagi. Ada sesuatu yang membungkam bibirnya untuk membuka. Sesuatu asing bertekstur lunak. Bibir sang lawan bicara.

Demi Yang Maha Kuasa, ciuman pertamanya telah direnggut secara paksa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T0 BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maaf, maaf sekali! Saya memang pantas diberi lemparan botol T.T

Saya sadar jadwal apdet fic ini ngaret sekali. Siapa sangka UAS sekolah saya dipercepat, tapi itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan, sih. Pokoknya saya minta maaf karena _chapter _ini benar-benar di luar ekspektasi semuanya *sungkem*

Maaf juga kalau Mu-Shaka kurang dapat _feel_-nya.

Dan juga terima kasih kepada pembaca yang telah meluangkan waktu dan merespon fic ini dalam bentuk apapun. Jaga kesehatan~


	5. Chapter 5

**Secret Admirer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

**Saint Seiya Soul of Gold © Toei Animation**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa selain kesengan fangirlingan semata. Keep cosmo semua~

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, AU

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana, maka akan dijawab caranya. Jika kalian bertanya siapa, maka akan dijawab orangnya. Jika kalian bertanya di mana, maka akan dijawab lokasinya. Jika kalian bertanya berapa, maka akan dijawab jumlahnya. Jika kalian bertanya kapan, maka akan dijawab waktunya. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa, maka akan dijawab alasannya._

_Dan bagaimana jika saat kalian bertanya di mana, malah dijawab terserah. Bertanya kapan, dijawab nanti saja. Bertanya bagaimana, dijawab singkat. Bertanya mengapa, dijawab tidak apa-apa?_

_Hanya satu makna dari semuanya. Orang itu sedang PMS!_

_Apa? Dia lelaki? Kalau begitu lelaki PMS._

_Oh, laki-laki tidak bisa PMS, ya?_

_Kalau begitu beri dia semangkuk Diamond Dust!_

_Ah benar, ini AU. Jadi sekarang apa? Buang jas doktermu, kamu pensiun jadi seorang Kakak. Ambil peralatan bedahmu, periksa apa yang salah di otak adikmu, karena tidak mungkin dia 'tidak apa-apa' saat kamu hampir kena serangan jantung begitu tahu apa akar masalahnya. Serius! Dan jangan lupa ambilkan aku selimut begitu kamu selesai menggunakan aku untuk berpikir. Sampai jumpa majikan~_

_Ngomong-ngomong aku membawa betina lain tadi pagi. Dapur berantakan bukan salahku._

Seperti itulah kira-kira semrawut pikiran dalam otak Degel begitu melihat Bella, kucing piaraan mereka muncul di apotek tempat Camus magang kemudian pergi sambil membawa seekor tikus putih kecil dimulut. Terlalu khawatir tingkat _over _pada adik sematawayangnya sampai tidak peduli tikus tadi adalah mencit eksperimen laporan miliknya. Masa bodoh, adiknya lebih harus diutamakan. Lagipula ini juga menyangkut kelangsungan hubungan persahabatannya dengan sekeluarga _Dojo _Capricorn.

Tadi, maghrib menjelang malam, seusai rapat mendadak yang membosankan karena sama sekali tidak adanya persiapan, Degel pulang dengan hati senang meski dia yang direpotkkan membawa data laporan. Tidak sabar berjumpa adiknya juga berusaha ingin mengistirahatkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi semua berubah saat telepon dari Dohko menyerang. Hanya satu kalimat tidak sempurna yang terucap pemuda Asia itu, tepatnya dua kata. Namun itu sanggup meningkatkan adrenalinnya kembali.

"El Cid aneh."

El Cid. Seingat Degel, orang aneh yang ia kenal adalah trio Kardia-Regulus-Manigoldo beserta ponakan serta adik mereka masing-masing. Sejak kapan predikat berawalan 'a' itu tersemat pada nama teman Spanyol temboknya yang sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda anomali? Apapula itu nada bicara Dohko yang sepertinya panik sekali?!

Awalnya dokter muda itu berpikir ini hanya akal-akalan Dohko yang memang suka iseng, tapi berubah seketika saat saluran telepon di seberang sana diambil alih oleh Hasgard. Degel tahu ada yang salah dan buru-buru memutar balik motornya, melaju sekencang-kencangnya menuju _Dojo _Capricorn. Mengeluarkan skill preman pensiunnya saat berkendara. Jangan salah, begini-begini Degel saat mahasiswa dulu adalah jagoan ngebut jalanan atas didikan Kardia juga jam terbang yang mengharuskannya ada di dua tempat dalam waktu bersamaan.

Tiba di sana, El Cid ternyata telah hilang entah ke mana. Hasgard panik. Dohko lebih panik. Defteros pergi mencari bolak-balik. Hakurei hanya diam dengan alis menukik. Izo malah menambah kepanikan saat bilang kondisi El Cid dari awal memang sudah tidak baik. Dan ditemukannya barang bukti berupa sebungkus sak plastik berisi tiga kapsul obat di bilik tempat peristirahatan El Cid membuat dunia Degel serasa terbalik.

Itu obat pemberiannya. Tersisa tiga padahal itu cukup untuk seminggu! Hipotesa sementara, El Cid mengonsumsinya di luar batas anjuran dan ... overdosis sudah pasti. Tapi apa yang mendorong seorang kebanggaan _Dojo _semacam El Cid berbuat begitu? Masalah psikis? El Cid memang kelihatan agak ling lung akhir-akhir ini, tapi itu tidak bisa dijadikan acuan.

Titik terang muncul begitu ia mendapati adanya kandungan zat lain dalam obat buatannya. Bukan sesuatu yang ia tambah sendiri. Zat yang seharusnya tidak ada, dan itu membuat dunianya terasa semakin terbalik.

_Aphrodisiak_![1]

Terkutuk kamu, Loki! (Loki: Apa salahku?! Astaga!) Dia bahkan tidak ingin menjelaskan apa itu saat Dohko mati-matian meminta jawaban. Hanya ada satu hal di kepalanya saat itu. Camus. Juga kepolosan sang adik bekunya yang masih di bawah rata-rata.

Beruntung beberapa detik kemudian Camus menelepon (puji Tuhan!) dan berkata orang yang mereka cari sedang ada di apotek tempatnya magang. Dari nada bicara anak sekolah menengah itu, sama sekali tidak ada kejanggalan, tapi Degel sudah curiga duluan. Dia punya gelar di bidang psikologi dan tidak ingin dibohongi adik sendiri.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, apotek yang Degel sebut Tempat Kejadian Perkara, dengan El Cid yang tertidur lelap (lebih ke arah pingsan sebenarnya) di kursi dengan selimut menutupi. Sementara Camus masih muka tembok di tempatnya berdiri seolah papa minta saham tidak pernah terjadi (oke, anggap saja begitu). Hasgard dan Defteros datang beberapa saat kemudian mengangkut teman seperguruannya itu ke rumah sakit, tapi tidak jadi saat menyadari El Cid sepertinya tidak akan senang dengan ini saat siuman nanti.

Degel melirik Camus dari ekor matanya. Pakaian adiknya tersebut tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang lusuh, tidak ada yang robek. Hanya kerahnya saja yang terlihat agak gelap karena basah oleh keringat (atau itu yang ia duga). Mungkin dia bisa memercayai sang adik bahwa memang 'tidak apa-apa'. Satu hal yang agak janggal. Bau manis menusuk indra pembau menguar dari kedua tangan Camus. Hanya samar, tapi cukup mengusik hidungnya. Itu juga yang tercium dari El Cid, diperkuat dengan bayangan salah satu botol yang tinggal setengah di lemari sekat Camus berdiri. Mematahkkan segala ke-tidak-apa-apaan yang diucap Camus tadi.

"Kapan dia datang?" Degel bertanya lagi saat suasana mulai sepi.

"Tadi." Camus menjawab seperlunya.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Benar tidak ada apa-apa?"

"Ya."

"Ayo, Kakak antar pulang sekarang."

"Nanti saja."

"Mau Kakak belikan minuman?"

"Terserah."

"Kamu ini kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Kan asem.

Menghela napas, Degel mengeluarkan bungkus plastik berisi obat El Cid. Menunjukannya pada Camus. Menyadarkan adiknya bahwa masalah ini benar-benar serius. "Ini, _aphrodisiak_," pria Perancis itu agak tidak senang menyebut kata terakir. "Akar pasak bumi, kalau Kakak tidak salah."

"Jadi kenapa?" Camus menimpali, masih datar terkendali meski dalam hati memekik setengah mati.

Kenapa? Dia bilang 'kenapa'? Pernah lihat mortal melayang, eh Camus? "Kamu tidak tahu apa itu?" tolong bekerjasamalah, pikiran Degel sedang kacau sekarang.

"Tahu." tentu saja Camus tahu.

"Ini bukan main-main, Camus." virus kakak bawel milik Degel menginvasi. "Kamu tidak tahu seperti apa efeknya. Itu akan sampai ke ubun-ubun, tidak bisa dikendalikan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, tidak mungkin tidak."

"Jadi Kakak lebih suka kalau saya diapa-apakan?"

Oh, Loki! Ada apa lagi ini?! (Loki: Kenapa aku lagi?!).

"Tidak, tentu tidak. Apa maksudmu?" pemilik surai selayaknya daun itu melepas kacamatanya. Tangan lain mengurut pangkal hidung, agak sedikit terbawa suasana sepertinya. Suaranya melembut. "Kakak khawatir. Efeknya besar, apalagi El Cid sekarang sedang tidak bagus suasana hatinya. Dia orang yang terpercaya, tapi kalau sudah begini mungkin lain cerita. Kamu tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya, Camus ..."

"Kakak tahu rasanya?"

"Tentu saja tahu."

Camus mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Sebentar, sebentar, ini agak tidak terduga.

"Lupakan!" Degel buru-buru meralat ucapannya. Pria itu berbalik dan mulai memakai kacamatanya lagi. Keceplosan itu tidak baik. "Sekarang kita pulang, biar Kakak yang bilang pada pemiliknya." mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya, Degel menghubungi seseorang, menunggu diam sampai hubungan teleponnya tersambung.

Sementara sang adik menoleh ke arah sofa tempat El Cid tertidur tadi. Benar-benar kejadian yang fatal, tidak terduga, bukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat tenang. Beruntung tampang dinginnya menyelamatkannya dari interogasi sang kakak. Meski berbohong adalah pilihan kesekian dalam hidupnya jika sudah berurusan dengan seorang Degel. Diam-diam Camus menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, bekas-'nya' masih ada. Walau sang penoreh pertama sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dan lumayan jauh darinya, degupan jantung Camus masih belum stabil benar.

Rasanya aneh. Tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan aksara. Camus serasa ... ingin lagi. Itu, sudah diungkapkan!

"Kak Degel ..." panggil Degel junior dengan suara rendah.

"Sebentar, Camus. Kakak sedang menelepon." sang lawan bicara menyuruh Camus diam dengan kode lambaian tangan.

Camus belum menyerah. Melihat seberapa panik kakak sulungnya tadi, dia merasa tidak memiliki alasan untuk berbohong. Serasa jadi adik durhaka. Lagipula kejadian tadi adalah selangkah menyelesaikan pubertasnya. Ayolah, ini bukan masalah besar, dia sudah kelas tiga sekolah menengah. Sudah punya kartu tanda penduduk juga izin mengemudi (yang terakhir sedang dalam proses), Degel sudah dapat memaklumi apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi. Dia harap.

"Tadi Kak El Cid datang, kemudian mencium ..." lidahnya kelu mesti mengucap kata terakhir yang masih tersangkut di tenggorokkan.

"Siapa? Dia mencium siapa?!" mengabaikan teleponnya, Degel buru-buru menanggapi ucapan terpotong sang adik dengan teramat panik. "Bukan kamu 'kan?!"

Dan Camus menyesal telah memberi tahu. "... saya." masa bodohlah reaksi apa gerangan yang akan diberikan kakak tercintanya berikutnya.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi? Dia tidak berbuat macam-macam padamu 'kan?!" meremas kedua bahu adiknya, "Camus, jawab yang jelas!"

"... Tuan Degel, anda masih di sana?" telepon tadi benar-benar ia cueki.

"Kak, teleponmu belum dijawab."

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatian!"

Baik, sekarang Camus merasa terpojok. "Saya mendorongnya. Dia mencoba menarik baju lalu ..."

Cukup sudah!

Merenggut helm miliknya, Degel berlari keluar apotek dengan raut wajah tidak terdefinisikan. Motornya meraung sekuat-kuatnya dengan asap putih keabuan berhamburan ke mana-mana. Degel berserk mode, jiwa kekakakannya terpanggil. Melesatkan kedaraan beroda dua itu, hanya satu tujuannya sekarang, melabrak El Cid sekalipun teman Spanyol-nya itu sedang kehilangan kesadaran.

"... saya melemparinya dengan botol chloroform dan dia pingsan." Camus melanjutkan. "Kak Degel? Sudah pergi?" cepat sekali.

Ini yang tidak dia inginkan. Sebentar lagi pasti akan ada banyak salah paham bermunculan layaknya jamur di musim penghujan. Dan Camus tidak suka itu. Baik itu salah paham maupun jamur di musim hujan. Hanya saja, ada hal lain yang mulai merasuki pikirannya. Bukan, bukan jamur.

Mengambil obat El Cid yang hanya tersisa tiga buah itu, Camus mengamati isi dalamnya. Kakaknya adalah seseorang dengan profesionalitas yang telah teruji klinis maupun pra klinis, bukan suatu hal yang terpikirkan jika Degel salah memasukkan komposisi. Tidak benar, meski mata sang Kakak telah mencapai minus yang tinggi, Camus tidak percaya bisa sampai seceroboh ini. Apa ini ada campur tangan dari pihak lain? Jika ada memangnya siapa? Setahu pemuda peranakan Perancis itu, yang mengetahui hubungan tidak sehat antara dirinya dan El Cid hanyalah El Cid sendiri, dirinya sendiri dan adik serta pacar adik El Cid itu sendiri.

Adik serta pacar adik El Cid ... bingo!

**...**

"Ho-hoek, uhuk! Uhuk!" masih pagi, matahari bahkan belum menampakkan diri, tapi sang pendekar pedang sudah bangun duluan memuntahkan isi perutnya ke kloset terdekat.

Mual. Pusing. Pening. Tidak nyaman. Gelisah. Segala macam. Perutnya serasa tertarik ke belakang dengan tulang punggung yang berbalik ke depan. Bayangkanlah. Bahkan keringat dingin menetes deras dari dahinya turun ke bajunya. Latihan keras di _Dojo_-lah yang membuatnya masih sanggup melangkahkan kaki menutup pintu kamar Shura agar tidur adiknya tidak terganggu suara muntahannya.

Sayangnya terlambat, karena sang adik telah bangun duluan, memunculkan kepalanya di pintu kamar mandi. Pakaiannya telah berganti menjadi kaos juga celana training panjang. "Kak Cid, tidak apa-apa?" pertanyaan bodoh. Kak Cid-nya mana mungkin tidak apa-apa.

"Aku baik." jawaban yang tak kalah bodoh. Kalian betul-betul kakak-beradik.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Shura merasa amat menyesal. Operasi 'adu kambing'-nya ternyata berakibat fatal bagi sang Kakak. El Cid jarang sakit, nyaris tidak pernah menurut perkiraan Shura, ini tentu karena tempaan latihan di _Dojo_. Sekarang sang kakak terlihat amat rapuh, seperti bukan El Cid saja.

"Kembalilah tidur." suara lirih kakaknya itu menyadarkan Shura dari lamunannya. Ini hari Minggu dan bangun pagi memang bukan hal yang lumrah bagi seorang pelajar.

"Aku mau pergi _jogging _dengan Angelo nanti," rencananya begitu, sekaligus melakukan rapat tentang kemajuan misi mereka. Hanya saja, "Tapi gak jadi saja, Kak Cid 'kan lagi sakit."

"Aku baik." jawaban yang sama kembali terulang dari bibir El Cid. "Pergilah."

Setengah hati, Shura berbalik pergi dengan perasaan bersalah amat tinggi. Jika tahu imbasnya seperti ini, dia tidak mau menyetujui usulan Shaka berapa persenpun itu keberhasilan operasi mereka. Ini bukan hal yang bagus, dia dan anggota Kongresnya harus menentukan tindakan apalagi yang harus diambil karena sepertinya rencana ini agak di luar ekspektasi.

"Ada teh di termos kalau Kak Cid mau. Aku pergi dulu, ya. Telepon kalau ada apa-apa." berteriak dari teras depan, Shura menutup pintu kemudian pergi berlari kecil menyusuri jalanan pagi yang masih lengang di hari Minggu.

Melihat status Mu di sosial media, Shura tahu teman dombanya itu telah tiba duluan bersama Shaka di tempat pertemuan. Cafe sederhana di tengah kota yang selalu buka 24 jam tiap hari layaknya klinik. Jangan tanya soal Angelo, dia tidak yakin pacar penyuka kepitingnya itu dapat bangun tepat sebelum matahari mulai meninggi. Padahal Hakurei dan Sage (dua kakek kembar Angelo) cukup disiplin meski telah berumur. Apa ini karena menurun dari Manigoldo?

Berbelok memakai jalan pintas, jalur lari pagi Shura mentok tepat di cafe tujuannya. Kelihatan nampak selalu tertutup dari luar, tapi dia akui cukup nyaman di dalam. Baru saja ingin menggenggam gagang pintu, deringan tanda pesan masuk pada ponselnya membuat Shura terhenti sebentar. Ada pesan, dari Mu.

[**Mu**]

[Ada Camus. Aku keceplosan kalau mau bertemu denganmu, maaf. Dia sepertinya mulai curiga. Dia mencarimu terus, Shura. Kami terpaksa mengajaknya karena Shaka takut Camus tambah curiga kalau tidak diizinkan ikut. Maaf.]

Sial! Mayat, serapi apapun disembunyikan, pasti akan terendus juga baunya. Tapi apakah harus secepat ini? Oh benar, mereka sedang berhadapan dengan seorang 'Camus', apa yang tidak dapat teman dinginnya itu ketahui dengan mudah? Lagipula ini bukan salah Mu sepenuhnya, Camus memang dapat membongkar sesuatu dengan amat gampangnya. Ditambah lagi cara kerja mereka yang memang sebenarnya kurang 'rapi', cukup banyak meninggalkan celah.

[Tetap di sana. Bersikap seperti biasa.]

Selesai mengirimi balasan, Shura menarik napas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, ritual penyiapan diri yang ia pelajari dari_ Dojo_. Dia memang sedang tidak akan bertempur fisik, tapi bertarung otak dengan Camus memang lebih melelahkan. Melangkah masuk, Shura segera tersuguhi lusinan kursi dan meja yang masih kosong tak berpenghuni. Jelas, sih, ini masih pagi.

Tepat di ujung seperti biasa, ada Shaka dan Camus yang duduk berdampingan, juga Mu yang berdiri melambaikan tangan. Berekspresi 'terima kasih' seolah telah diselamatkan. Wajar memang, terjebak di tempat sepi bersama orang-orang yang doyan diam bertampang tidak berwarna bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Terlebih lagi jika ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan dari mereka. Salah satu dari mereka tepatnya.

"Sudah lama, ya?" dia mendekati meja dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. Shura memandang Camus berusaha tidak terlalu menonjolkan diri. Berusaha biasa-biasa saja. "Kata Mu, kamu mau bertemu denganku?"

"Ya." sayangnya sang lawan bicara malah menatapnya dengan tidak biasa-biasa saja. Menyipitkan mata, tajam penuh selidik. Seketika aura-aura di sekitarnya berubah beku meski cafe tempat mereka nongkrong tidak memakai pendingin ruangan.

Oh oke, sandiwara dimulai. Shura diam-diam melirik kedua anggota timnya dengan ekor mata. Shaka tidak perlu dikhawatirkan untuk hal ini, pemuda India itu memang jarang berekspresi sehingga tidak perlu dipertanyakan keberadaannya. Yang masalah di sini adalah, Mu. Dia itu anak baik-baik, tidak terlatih untuk berbohong meski menjaga rahasia baginya adalah harga mati. Maklum, didikan Pak Shion. Mungkin jika Shura yang mengambil alih, Mu tidak akan diserang Camus dan tim 'CidMus Sukses Jaya' akan benar-benar berjaya hingga akhirnya tiba.

Dan lagi, ini pertama kalinya dunia melihat pemuda Spanyol berambut mencuat itu bersyukur atas kebiasaan ngaretnya sang pacar. Cukup dimengerti, Angelo pasti kalang kabut jika diserang Camus terus-menerus.

"Apa rencanamu sebenarnya, Shura?" _to the point_, layaknya Camus yang biasa.

"Maksudnya?" Shura mencoba memasang tampang sepolos yang ia bisa.

"Itu kerjaanmu 'kan, yang tadi malam," Camus tidak main-main. "Memasukkan benda aneh pada obat kakakmu dan membiarkannya menjadi liar, kemudian membuat ini terjadi."

'Menjadi liar' cukup membuat Mu memberikan senyum simpul. Kata itu terlalu agresif sepertinya. Sementara Shura masih berusaha mendalami perannya sebagai bocah polos yang dituduh mencuri mangga. Jangan tanya Shaka sedang apa.

"Enggak. Apa maksudmu? Kak Degel gak cerita apa-apa soal obat, kok, tadi malam."

"Saya tidak percaya."

"Betul!" Shura menekan nada bicaranya. "Kenapa kamu bisa pikir aku pelakunya? Kak Cid itu kakakku, Camus!" bagus, nak. Akting yang pantas dihadiahi Golden Disk Award!

Eh, sebentar. Itu untuk lagu, ya.

"Itu karena ..." Camus melirik Mu dan Shaka bergantian, menimbang apa harus mengatakannya atau tidak. "... hanya kamu yang tahu perasaan kakakmu."

"Jadi kalau aku tahu memangnya kenapa?" Shura meninggikan suaranya. "Perasaan Kak Cid, ya terserah Kak Cid. Kamu tahu kebenarannya, harusnya yang paling banyak bertindak. Lagian, Camus, Kak Cid itu kakakku. Kamu tidak mungkin meracuni Kak Degel sama seperti aku tidak mungkin meracuni Kak Cid!"

Setelah ini Shura serasa ingin sungkeman berjam-jam sambil memeluk El Cid dalam-dalam. Pokoknya minta maaf meski sang kakak bingung setengah mati dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Ini termasuk berbohong demi kebaikan 'kan? 'Kan? 'Kan?

Di sisi lain, Camus bungkam tanpa suara. Walau belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak punya apa-apa untuk dijadikan sanggahan. Alibi Shura terlalu sempurna, sama sekali tidak bercelah. Hanya bisa menutup mulut sambil terus menatap mata lawan bicaranya berusaha agar pendiriannya tidak goyah.

"Hey semua! Udah lama, ya?" siluet jangkung Angelo dibawah sinar lampu redup menginterupsi adegan tatap-tatapan intens Camus dan Shura.

Berusaha menahan pekikan di hati, Shura komat-kamit menyebut kamu-diam-saja-jangan-bicara-apa-apa tanpa suara ke arah Angelo. Matilah, skenario rapi yang baru saja ia susun terancam digusur paksa jika sang pacar kena interogasi korban berambut hijau mereka. Lain dengan Camus, sang korban malah menatap Angelo lebih tajam dari yang ia arahkan pada Shura. Merasa mendapat narasumber yang lebih mudah digali informasinya.

"Eh? Camus?" air muka Angelo jelas menunjukkan keterkejutan.

"Angelo." mengucap nama itu dingin, Camus masih menatap sang pemilik nama yang hanya dapat tertawa garing. "Kamu tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kak El Cid tadi malam?"

"Enggak! Enggak tahu!" Shura mengangguk diam-diam melihat jawaban Angelo yang masih wajar. Selama pacarnya masih dalam jalur, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. "Bukan gue yang taruh obat itu di situ. Betulan!"

'Mati aku!' Shura menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Shaka hanya mendengus seolah berkata 'sudah saya duga', dengan Mu di sampingnya yang hanya bisa pasrah. Hancurlah sudah.

Camus makin menyipitkan matanya. "Kak Degel tidak pernah cerita soal obat tadi malam ke siapa-siapa selain saya. Dari mana kamu tahu?"

"I-itu ..." menggaruk lehernya, mata Angelo mengincar Shura, Shaka dan Mu mencari pertolongan yang sama sekali tidak dapat diharapkan.

Cukup. Itu semua sudah cukup. Setelah beberapa detik yang menegangkan, Camus kembali melayangkan pandangannya pada Shura. Mendakwa kalau mau lebih tepatnya. Sementara Shura sebagai sang terdakwa? Bisa ditebak, menelan ludah dengan tampang poker face gagal total.

"Aku bisa jelaskan."

**...**

"Hoek!" El Cid masih berkutat dengan muntahnya di kamar mandi entah untuk berapa kali.

"Oh, Cid. Kamu jahat gak bilang-bilang kalau lagi hamil!" Manigoldo dengan setoples nastar rasa nanas-coklat di belakang El Cid berkomentar sambil asik mengemil. Kamar mandi sama sekali tidak mengusik selera makannya. "Siapa ayahnya?"

BLETAK!

Shampo khusus pria bervolume setengah penuh melayang dengan indahnya menggapai kepala polisi muda tersebut. _Aplaus _untuk skill melempar El Cid yang masih tepat sasaran saja.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Manigoldo." membuatnya badmood dalam keadaan seperti ini? Sama saja dengam cari mati. Pria itu masih berusaha mengenyahkan semua rasa tidak enak pada mulut hingga tenggorokannya.

"'Kan cuma main-main, Cid." kembali memakan satu nastar, benjolan pada dahinya memang sakit, tapi masih belum dapat membuat Manigoldo kapok. Dia masih ingat betul hebohnya Dohko menghubungi semua kenalan teman Spanyol-nya itu dengan yel-yel mengguncang telinga tadi malam.

'El Cid sakit!'

Kemudian jangan heran rumah bertingkat dua ini mendadak sesak oleh teman seangkatannya yang khawatir setengah mati. Seberapa sering kalian bisa menyaksikan nama El Cid berdampingan dengan kata 'sakit'? Kejadian langka. Sisyphus-lah yang paling kentara cemasnya dan terus memaksa agar El Cid dibawa ke rumah sakit saja.

"Nastarnya habis." Manigoldo melangkah ke ruang tamu, memburu toples nastar lain yang masih penuh di atas meja. Meninggalkan El Cid yang masih berkutat dengan hoek-hoek-ria.

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang dapat dikeluarkan dari perutnya kecuali hanya saliva, El Cid bangkit sedikit oleng. Merenggut handuk yang dikaitkan di dinding guna membersihkan wajahnya yang kepayahan tadi. Rasanya sungguh tidak enak. Beruntung tangan kanannya mulai dapat digunakan kembali meski belum boleh menyentuh air. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Pokoknya hanya ada pusing, pening, jalanan, langit gelap, apotek, Camus (ini yang membuatnya agak gentar), bau tidak sedap, pusing lagi, Degel yang mengomel, pusing sekali lagi, dan terbangun dengan sakit kepala tidak tertahankan.

Melangkah perlahan menjejak lantai, salah satu pelatih senior _Dojo _Capricorn itu menuju ruang tamu dengan handuk masih melekat erat di kepala. Di tempat tujuannya telah ada Manigoldo yang duduk mengangkang lebar-lebar menguasai sofa. Ternyata selain toples nastar yang lain, kakak Angelo itu juga berhasil menemukan termos teh Shura dan sedang menikmati isinya dengan damai sekarang.

El Cid agak sedikit menyesal pernah mengucap 'anggap saja rumah sendiri' pada teman karibnya itu. Tentu saja, karena Manigoldo akan benar-benar bertingkah layaknya tuan rumah. Menganggapnya seolah sebagai rumah sendiri.

"Tidak kerja?" El Cid menyamankan diri di sofa yang sama dengan Manigoldo. Membasahi kerongkongan dengan teh hangat buatan sang adik.

"Apa maksudmu? Kamu mengusirku?" protes Manigoldo dengan mulut penuh. "Dengar ya, Cid. Aku sengaja bolos kerja hanya untuk menemani sahabatku yang sedang sakit. Karena aku sahabat yang baik."

"..." diam tanpa gumaman, El Cid hanya bisa menghela napas datar. "Sebenarnya kamu hanya ingin kabur dari tugas dari Sage, benar 'kan." itu pernyataan.

"Bwahahaha ... kamu terlalu tahu aku, Cid." tidak sadar kondisi, pria Italia itu malah menepuk-nepuk punggung sang teman sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi malam?" El Cid mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mengabaikan tulang punggungnya yang di-_bully_.

"Kamu gak ingat?" Manigoldo menelan nastarnya. Dia melanjutkan begitu El Cid mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Yah, aku dengarnya dari Dohko, sih. Dohko dengarnya dari Camus sendiri. Degel kayaknya sedang marah padamu."

"Lalu?"

"Camus bilang kamu datang ke apoteknya kelihatan gak sehat. Kayak zombie. Dia panik, ngelempar sesuatu yang baunya gak enak dan kamu pingsan. Masih tidak ingat?"

"Tidak." El Cid menggeleng sekali lagi. Dia hanya ingat aroma manis menusuk itu saja. "Hanya itu?"

"Hmmm ..." Manigoldo menggigit nastar lain lagi sambil berpikir. "Oh iya, kamu sempat bangun tadi malam. Degel menyiramimu dengan cairan yang sama dan maksa kamu bangun. Dia mau ngomong sesuatu, tapi biarin kamu tidur lagi karena dia masih punya hati nurani. Masih gak ingat?"

"..." kalau itu dia ingat. Itulah yang membuatnya tidak enak badan setelahnya. Cairan yang sanggup membuat sadar orang yang pingsan dan membuat pingsan orang yang sadar.

Hanya satu yang ia harapkan. Berharap Camus baik-baik saja. Dia yakin ada sesuatu dan tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada adik Degel tersebut. Selain itu, dia masih bingung mengapa bisa hilang kendali tiba-tiba. Meski dia akui, merupakan kesalahannya tidak mematuhi saran pemakaian obat yang seharusnya, juga tidak dapat mengontrol tubuhnya dengan baik. Awalnya hanya sakit kepala biasa yang berujung berbahaya hingga kepalanya serasa mau pecah.

"Manigoldo."

"Hm?"

"Kamu dan Thanatos, siapa yang pertama bilang cinta pertama kali?"

Manigoldo tersedak nastarnya sendiri. "Ke-kenapa nanya gitu?" panik, tentu saja.

"Tidak. Hanya bertanya."

Dan setelahnya dia tidak akan bertanya begitu pada orang lain lagi. Tidak akan.

**...**

Hypnos sayang semua anaknya. Tidak pernah membeda-bedakan, baik itu yang tinggi, yang cantik, yang beruban maupun yang bengkok (ahem). Itu karena dia adalah ayah yang paling baik sepanjang masa, meski ibu paling-baik-sepanjang-masanya masih belum terdefinisikan. Dia akan turun tangan langsung jika salah satu dari anaknya sedang bermasalah (ya, semuanya sering bermasalah, sih).

Seperti sekarang, begitu melihat perkembangan latihan Icelus yang masih statis saja, pria paruh baya itu yakin ada yang aneh sedang terjadi. Malah bukan hanya sekedar yakin. Dia mengerti pangkal masalahnya, hanya saja ingin mendengarnya langsung keluar dari mulut bergigi tajam putranya sendiri. Mereka butuh bicara empat mata dalam ruangan tertutup tanpa saling menutupi diri masing-masing. Karena Hypnos berpikir ini adalah salah satu masalah imbas dari puber yang datang terlambat.

"Ada masalah?" Hypnos membuka suara.

"Enggak tuh." Icelus menggeleng cuek.

"Saya ayahmu, Icelus. Saya tahu pasti ada sesuatu." tersenyum kebapakan, pria berambut pirang tersebut mengamati salah satu anaknya itu dalam keheningan. "Sekalipun saya bukan ayahmu, saya masih bisa membaca pikiranmu."

"Ayah bisa baca pikiran, kenapa gak baca sendiri aja?" mood-nya selalu jelek sejak menyadari cinta sepihaknya. Ayolah, jangan bikin dia tambah marah.

"Kamu sedang jatuh cinta. Orang itu adalah pelatih Senior _Dojo _Capricorn. Sayangnya itu bertepuk sebelah tangan dan ..."

"Udahan! Jangan disebut semua, Ayah!" kalang kabut, Icelus takut baper jika sang ayah menyebut semua riwayat asmaranya yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya itu.

"... dia malah mencintai orang lain." Hypnos tersenyum miring. Ah, dia jadi teringat dirinya saat muda dulu. "Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan demi untuk mendapatkan 'dia'?"

Icelus hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Cukup memalukan jika harus mengakui ia malah berupaya mendekatkan sang pujaan hati pada orang lain. Bukan Icelus banget, tentu saja. Sayangnya itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Dengar, Icelus. Kamu belum berupaya semaksimal yang kamu bisa," mengacungkan dua jarinya di depan sang putra, Hypnos mulai mengambil nada serius. "Ada dua hal inti dalam setiap strategi asmara."

Icelus menyimak. Meski tidak yakin sejak kapan ayah awet mudanya ini punya bakat sebagai konsultan cinta rumah tangga keluarga berencana. "Apa?"

Satu jari Hypnos ditekuk ke bawah. "Buat orang yang kamu sukai menyukai dirimu."

"Tapi, Ayah. Tampang Iceless tidak memadai." sepotong kepala Phantasos yang cekikikan muncul dari balik pintu.

"Diam, Phantashit!" gigi setajam hiu Icelus serasa ingin menggigit kepala saudara kelamin gandanya itu.

"Emang iya, kok!" gayung bersambut, Phantasos juga tidak mau kalah.

"Saya belum selesai bicara!" Hypnos menegur, penuh wibawa. Kedua anaknya itu langsung bungkam meski lirikan mata mereka masih membara. "Tidak masalah kamu tidak berbakat pada yang pertama. Karena cara kedua lebih seru dari yang sebelumnya." senyumnya mengembang kembali.

"Apa?" Sekarang Phantasos yang penasaran.

Hypnos menekuk sisa jarinya. "Jika pujaan hatimu punya orang yang dia suka, pastikan orang itu juga menyukai 'orang' lain."

Icelus berdecih, dia memandangi gagang pedangnya, tanda sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. "Gak mungkin. Mereka gak bisa dipisah." bagaimanapun juga dirinya telah melihat aura masing-masing El Cid dan Camus. Satu hal yang ia dapatkan, dirinya sama sekali tidak punya harapan.

"Kamu terlalu pesimis, Icelus." Hypnos kembali bernostalgia. Dia menatap kedua mata Icelus lebih dalam lagi. Aura tidak enak menguar seketika. Seolah isi kepalanya sama sekali tidak tertebak. "Apa pendapatmu tentang 'cinta lama bersemi kembali'?"

Ini aneh untuk sebuah kode. Dia tidak suka jalan pikiran sang ayah yang suka berbelit-belit. Pemuda itu lebih suka bicara mengena langsung ke inti. Membuatnya orang-orang berpikir gen Hypnos pada dirinya hanya menurun pada rambutnya saja. Lagipula, dia sedang sensitif dengan segala hal berbau cinta.

"Gak ngerti."

Sang ayah hanya tersenyum dalam. Menyiratkan beragam arti yang punya jutaan makna. Apa tadi yang dibilang? Hypnos sayang pada anaknya? Ya, saking sayangnya, dia akan membantu semua masalah semampu yang dirinya bisa. Karena Hypnos adalah ayah yang paling baik sepanjang masa.

**...**

Mengencangkan ikatan yang melekat pada gagang Excalibur, El Cid kemudian berdiri melangkahkan kaki dengan tubuh berbalut seragam latihan berwarna hijau kotoran kambing _Dojo _Capricorn. Kondisinya memang belum membaik, tapi tangan kanannya sudah dapat digerakkan, lagipula dia bukan tipe orang yang suka berdiam diri di rumah dan memilih untuk latihan sebisanya meski sedang tidak enak badan. Perbuatan yang membuat dirinya sering dihadiahi pentungan di atas kepala oleh Yang Mulia Hasgard.

Baru saja beranjak keluar pagar, pemandangan seorang pemuda tak dikenal yang mondar-mandir menggenggam secarik kertas juga menempelnya tas besar di punggung segera mengusik penglihatannya. Turis. Itu yang ada di dalam kepala El Cid sekarang. Sedang tersesat. Penambahan begitu melihat dia yang sepertinya sedang dalam kebingungan. Kulit orang itu yang putih agak pucat jelas memberi informasi bahwa ia berasal dari sebuah tempat yang dingin.

"Permisi!" orang asing itu terlihat gembira sekali menemukan El Cid di sana. Dia mendekat dengan tampang berbinar. "Boleh bertanya alamat?"

El Cid mengangguk mengiyakan. Sekarang dia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah sang orang asing. Cukup muda, kira-kira sebaya adiknya. Jadi apa ini? Anak remaja greget yang _traveling _sendirian?

"Oh, terima kasih." dia mengeluarkan kertas lain dari saku jaket merahnya melengkapi kertas yang sudah ada di tangan. Menunjukkannya pada El Cid. "Ini, aku mencari alamat ini."

El Cid menyipitkan mata melihat peta. "Klinik Aquarius?"

"Benar! Aku mau ke sana. Tahu alamatnya?" pemuda itu terlihat penuh harap. Kentara jelas telah kesasar puluhan kali.

Menunjuk arah timur, El Cid memandang datar pemuda asing di dekatnya. "Lima blok dari sini. Ikuti saja rute petanya."

"Terima kasih." dia tersenyum lebar, merasa amat terbantu. "Aku senang bertemu denganmu!"

El Cid hanya menimpali dengan anggukan.

"Surt?" suara bernada rendah yang selalu membuat El Cid merinding terdengar dari kejauhan. Bersamaan dengan itu, bayangan sang adik, Angelo, Shaka, Mu dan Camus muncul di ujung jalan.

"Camus!" sementara pemuda asing tadi segera berhambur mendekati adik Degel tersebut dengan wajah jelas bahagia. "Alamatmu susah sekali dicari!"

Berdiri di sana, Camus beku, tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Lain dengan El Cid yang hanya memandangi dari jauh. Jadi yang bernama Surt itu kenal dengan Camus?

"Dari mana ..." Camus benar-benar tidak tahu mesti mengucap apa.

"Lihat, ada yang memberiku brosur tentang klinik kakakmu." Surt menunjukan lembaran kertas dalam genggammannya. "Jadi aku langsung pergi ke sini."

'Tapi Kak Degel tidak pernah ...' dia ingin berucap begitu, sayangnya tidak jadi. Terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran pemuda berambut merah bersenyum cerah tersebut.

"Siapa dia?" Angelo menyeletuk, membuat perhatian sekarang tertuju padanya.

"Dia, dia temanku." Camus menjawab sekenanya.

"Ya, aku teman lamanya Camus!" Surt segera memanjangkan tangannya merangkul bahu Camus kemudian mengacak rambut hijau teman kecilnya.

ITU PELANGGARAN!

Angelo ingin berteriak begitu. Selama hidupnya bersama Milo, dia jarang sekali melihat teman kalajengkingnya itu bersikap sama pada Camus. Hanya sebatas genggaman juga tepukan di punggung, itu pun segera dihadiahi omelan dari Camus yang tidak suka sentuhan fisik meski pertemanan dua orang itu bisa dikatakan mencapai level sahabat baik. Tapi ini lain, teman berambut hijaunya itu tidak protes, sama sekali tidak. Malah hanya mendiamkan dan ... apa itu? Merona? Angelo tidak salah lihat 'kan?

"Perasaan saya tidak enak ..." Shaka mendadak bergumam lirih.

Bahkan, seorang Camus tidak menyadari kehadiran El Cid di depan pagar sana saking takjubnya bertemu Surt yang segera merangkulnya. Apa lagi itu namanya? Cinta lama bersemi kembali?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[1] Aphrodisiak adalah zat, makanan, minuman yang dapat merangsang seksualitas pengonsumsinya. Peningkat libido. Diambil dari nama Dewi Cinta mitologi Yunani (bukan Pisces tjantik doyan ngemut mawar XD)

Hora~

Maaf, update fict ini ngaret keterlaluan (lagi) T^T saya sedang galau berbulan-bulan karena dua chapt terakhir mendadak hilang tanpa jejak di Mbak Laptop. Tapi tidak apa, mari kita buka lembaran baru dengan membuat alur cerita baru muahahaha XD

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi yang telah meluangkan waktu dan mengapresiasi fict ini dalam bentuk apapun. Juga yang telah bersabar menunggu lama. Ternyata masih ada yang mau menunggu ;" Makasih, teman-teman *peluk satu-satu* saya usahakan akan update lebih cepat lagi.

Jaga senyum semua~


	6. Chapter 6

**Secret Admirer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

**Saint Seiya Soul of Gold © Toei Animation**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa selain kesengan fangirlingan semata. Keep cosmo semua~

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, AU

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang El Cid tidak butuh perhatian berlebih, tidak butuh cinta kasih, tidak butuh pesan singkat berisi 'sudah makan?' tiap pagi, tidak butuh omelan berazas perhatian dari Hasgard tiap hari, tidak butuh orang-orang untuk peduli. El Cid tidak butuh semua itu. Karena pada dasarnya pria Spanyol itu memang tidak membutuhkannya. Kepedulian-kepedulian seperti yang diterangkan di atas hanya akan membuatnya merasa 'nyaman'. Dia benci kenyamanan. Amat tidak suka.

Jadi jika kalian menyapa, tersenyum padanya, mengirim pesan sekedar bertanya sedang apa, mengeluarkan candaan penuh tawa, memberi hadiah atau apalah, kemudian El Cid hanya menimpali dengan tampang dingin terkesan tidak suka, tolong jangan marah. Berbesar hatilah meski setelahnya entah Dohko atau Shura yang akan datang sungkeman dan minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Bahkan perlu diulangi sekali lagi, El Cid benci kenyamanan, karena hanya akan menghasilkan rasa 'takut kehilangan'.

Seperti sekarang. Salahnya terlanjur merasa nyaman hanya menjadi pengagum tersembunyi sehingga tidak ingin mengubah apa-apa. Tidak ingin keluar dari _comfort zone_ yang telah tercipta. Takut lebih tepatnya. El Cid takut mendapat penolakan jika berhasil mengutarakan perasaannya. Takut semua berubah. Pilihan yang menurutnya paling rasional sekarang hanyalah kembali menjadi pria dingin tanpa ekspresi, memandangi Camus dari kejauhan seolah kejadian jatuh cinta tidak pernah eksis di muka bumi.

Terlebih lagi ...

"Yang membonceng Camus ke sekolah kemarin namanya Surt." Degel membalut lengan El Cid dengan perban putih, berusaha berkonsentrasi dari suara-suara anak-anak yang sedang beradu pedang bambu di ruangan sebelah. "Dia itu teman Camus sedari kecil. Mereka teman akrab, bahkan saya pikir bukan hanya sekedar teman."

... saat dirinya sadar kesempatan miliknya ternyata amat tipis sekali.

"Dia anak yang baik sebenarnya," selesai dengan lengan El Cid, Degel merapikan kembali kotak peralatannya. Memasukkan sarung tangan karet bekas, gunting juga banyak botol ke dalamnya. "Saya hanya agak sedikit bingung dari mana dia bisa mendapat alamat klinik. Padahal saya tidak pernah membuat brosur atau pamflet apapun."

Tidak perlu secerdas Degel dan El Cid hanya untuk tahu bahwa ini agak ambigu. Jelas ini sebuah konspirasi. Sesuatu yang memang sudah direncanakan, seolah ada sutradara tak terlihat yang mengatur segalanya dari balik bayang-bayang. Dan Degel benar-benar ingin tahu siapa persisnya dia.

"Obatmu ada di Shura. Saya mulai kehilangan kepercayaan padamu, El Cid." Degel berucap serius. Mata berlapis kacamatanya memandang tajam El Cid yang masih datar-datar saja di sebelahnya.

"Tentang obat itu ..." El Cid akui itu adalah salahnya sendiri. Meski sakit kepala tiba-tiba bukan prediksinya juga. "Maaf. Hanya berpikir mereka akan bereaksi lebih bagus lagi jika dikonsumsi banyak."

'Juga tentang Camus! Apa yang kamu lakukan pada adik saya waktu itu?! Di mana otakmu?!' Degel ingin meneriakkan itu, sekaligus mengurung teman Spanyolnya ini di lemari es kalau perlu. Tapi tidak terjadi, kalimat "Jangan lakukan lagi,"-lah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Lagipula, Degel yakin El Cid sudah cukup merasa terbebani dan tidak ingat sama sekali kejadian malam naas lusa lalu.

Hening kembali memuncak, di sisi lain karena Degel telah selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya dan tengah bersiap pergi, sisi lainnya karena El Cid tidak ingin bicara apa-apa. Dan dokter muda kita memakluminya. Memulai pembicaraan bukanlah gaya El Cid, malah akan aneh jika dia melakukannya. Jika sudah begini, Degel rasa pamit adalah jalan terbaik meski hasrat mencekik-pendekar-pedang-muka-tembok masih menggelora di dada.

"Nanti malam ada acara kecil-kecilan di klinik. Jam delapan, sempatkan dirimu. Yang lainnya juga akan datang," Degel menepuk-nepuk jas putih panjangnya sebelum bangkit berdiri.

"Dalam rangka?" El Cid sedikit mengernyit. Adik Degel (menurut cerita hiperbolis Dohko) tengah mengalami masalah karena kedatangan dirinya yang tiba-tiba malam lalu. Pesta adalah hal yang aneh untuk merayakannya.

"Penyambutan," Degel berkata. "Surt itu sudah seperti keluarga saya sendiri. Kedatangannya tentu saja dinanti. Tapi kalau tidak bisa, jangan dipaksa." tersenyum hangat akhirnya, sang dokter muda mengangguk pamit sebelum melangkah keluar pintu bertirai bambu. Meninggalkan El Cid sendiri di aula yang sepi.

Pergi atau tidak bukanlah pilihan yang sulit bagi El Cid. Di sisi lain karena Degel sama sekali tidak memaksa, juga kondisinya yang sepertinya dapat menjadi alasan terpercaya. Shura sudah cukup menjadi perwakilan. Lagipula, ada 'pemandangan' di sana yang benar-benar tidak ingin dilihatnya. Katakanlah, pemandangan dua orang yang sedang bersama.

**...**

Awalnya Surt mengira hari ini akan berlangsung normal seperti biasa. Tapi ternyata tidak selalu. Pemuda berambut sewarna api itu sedang menunggu Shion di depan kantor catatan sipil yang jaraknya puluhan kilometer dari klinik sambil duduk di atas jok motor Degel. Dia ingat baru saja mengantar Camus ke sekolah dengan motor yang sama, saat hendak pergi, seseorang dengan rambut hijau panjang juga dua titik di atas mata sebagai pengganti alis (Surt berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengomentari itu sebagai trend merias wajah yang keren) meminta tolong padanya.

Dilihat dari latar belakang Surt sebagai pemuda teladan yang baik di kampung halamannya, dia jelas tidak akan menolak. Apalagi saat dia tahu Pak Alis Nyentrik itu adalah wali kelas Camus, siapa yang tidak mau membantu guru dari cinta monyetmu? Surt tidak gila pujian, jangan salah, dia menolong karena ikhlas sepenuh jiwa. Meski didasari hal lain yang disebut 'cari perhatian', bisa dikatakan niat awalnya sungguh tulus.

Itu baru bagian normalnya, hari menjadi jungkir balik begitu dua orang berstelan hitam yang tidak ia kenal keluar dari dalam mobil kemudian berderap ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua memiliki wajah yang identik, tampan dengan sentuhan feminin jadi seolah dia bingung harus menilai mereka cantik atau ganteng, tapi Surt yakin keduanya itu lelaki. Salah satu dari mereka berambut putih, yang lainnya pirang. Surt bahkan melepas helmnya (helm pinjaman, tapi sama sajalah) demi menyambut mereka, seolah ada sesuatu dari si pirang yang memaksanya untuk berbuat sopan.

"Surt, suatu kehormatan," si pirang tersenyum kembali. "Saya Hypnos, dan ini anak saya ..."

"Oneiros."

Surt tidak yakin mana yang lebih mengerikan; mereka yang tahu namanya, atau nama dua orang itu yang sama dengan dewa Yunani. Dia tertarik untuk menjawab, 'oh oke, aku Surt, raksasa Nordik yang akan menghancurkan Yggdrasil. Jadi, Dewa Tukang Tidur dan Dewa Tukang Mimpi, mari kita kuasai dunia!', tapi tidak jadi. Dia tidak mau memunculkan kesan pertama yang jelek.

"Hai juga," akhirnya Surt hanya memberi jawaban standar. "Kalian tersesat?"

Hypnos dan Oneiros bertukar pandang, barangkali menilai apa itu pertanyaan tulus atau sekedar gurauan. Tapi akhirnya Oneiros yang menjawab.

"Aku dan ayah datang karena ingin menawarimu kesepakatan," nada bicaranya serius sekali. "Kamu tentu tidak mengira kalau kedatanganmu ke sini adalah sebuah kebetulan."

Surt memindahkan tumpuannya di jok motor, baiklah ini mulai kedengaran mengerikan. Dari mana mereka tahu kalau dirinya adalah seorang pendatang? "Tidak tahu, ya. Aku ke sini karena mau bertemu sahabat lamaku. Kebetulan atau tidak, aku memang berencana mengunjunginya suatu saat nanti. Ada yang aneh?"

Sekarang Hypnos yang buka suara, "Kamu mengetahui alamatnya dari sebuah brosur benar bukan?"

Wah, Surt sudah siap-siap tancap gas jika dua orang di depannya ternyata adalah mata-mata. Atau lebih buruk lagi, Dewa. Mereka tahu segalanya. Barangkali jika Hypnos atau Oneiros tiba-tiba menyebut warna celana dalam Surt, pemuda itu tidak akan heran.

"Merah," Hypnos mengulum senyum. "Dengan pinggiran hitam."

Surt pucat sampai ke telinga. "Kamu bisa baca pikiran?"

"Sedikit," Hypnos berusaha menahan tawa. "Pada dasarnya, Nak. Kamu pemuda yang cukup terbuka, jadi tanpa kemampuan itu pun, semua orang pasti akan tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu."

Surt serasa ingin melapor ke kantor polisi sekarang juga. Tapi dengan keluhan apa? Seorang pemuda merasa terganggu karena pria paruh baya mengetahui warna celana dalamnya? Tidak, Surt belum siap menanggung malu.

"Otakmu punya kinerja yang bagus. Dia berpikir melampaui ruang dan waktu," komentar Hypnos lagi sambil tersenyum kalem. Dan ini kedua kalinya Surt merasa ingin lapor polisi.

"Apa itu, Ayah?" Oneiros sepertinya penasaran.

"Celana da-"

"-jadi intinya!" mengeraskan suaranya, sahabat Camus itu berusaha membawa kembali wibawanya. "Apa tawaran kalian?"

Oneiros tidak suka dia tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi akhirnya menatap kembali Surt yang sudah tidak pucat lagi. "Perjalananmu kemari, juga pertemuanmu dengan temanmu, Camus, sebenarnya sudah direncanakan. Ayah yang merencanakannya, ini demi saudara bebalku. Jadi kuharapkan kesediaanmu bekerja sama sebagai balas budi."

Surt menaikkan alis, jelas tidak paham. Jadi perjalannya melintasi samudera dan benua sudah direncanakan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya? Pantas saja Degel terlihat penasaran sekali dengan asal muasal brosur itu. "Kerja sama macam apa? Kalian perlu nyawaku sebagai pengorbanan atau semacamnya?"

"Kami serius!" Oneiros terlihat tersinggung.

"Siapa juga yang bilang aku main-main?"

"Intinya, Surt," Hypnos mengambil kembali arah pembicaraan. "Saya ingin kamu memainkan peranmu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Rebut hati temanmu itu, Camus, buat dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk menyukai orang lain."

"Sebentar, sebentar!" Surt mengangkat kedua tangannya, meminta penjelasan. "Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Salah satu anak saya, menyukai seseorang. Yang kebetulan menyukai temanmu," Surt tidak yakin, tapi dia seperti mendengar nada miris dari suara Hypnos. "Jadi, kamu cukup menarik perhatian temanmu, buat dia jatuh hati. Mengenai caranya, itu terserah padamu. Ini tawaran yang tidak merugikan, lagipula, kamu juga menyukainya bukan?"

Entah karena sebab apa, Surt merasa marah tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu tidak suka cara Hypnos meladeni cinta. Terlalu penuh strategi, terlalu rumit, seolah ini adalah masalah politik. Cinta bukan sesuatu yang harus direncanakan. Surt menyukai Camus, dia benar, bukan sekedar sahabat karib, tawaran Hypnos benar-benar menjanjikan. Tapi tidak, terima kasih. Cinta harus mengalir sesuai insting, dan insting Surt menolak keras.

Hypnos bahkan mengangguk duluan sebelum Surt menjawab. Jelas pria itu sudah tahu jawabannya. Sepertinya mereka tidak terlalu mengambil pusing tenyang keputusan Surt, ekspresi wajah Hypnos bahkan masih datar-datar saja. Surt tergoda untuk meledakkan petasan di depan kaki Hypnos, hanya untuk melihat apa pria itu merubah ekspresinya atau tidak.

"Dengar, ya. Aku jelas akan membuat Camus jatuh hati dengan atau tanpa suruhan kalian," suara Surt mengeras. "Dan tentang aku yang punya hutang budi, siapa yang kira brosur itu hanya tipuan?!"

"Ayah, kita tidak bisa lama-lama," Oneiros berbisik di telinga Hypnos, tapi pandangannya tepat mengarah ke belakang Surt. Jauh di sana Shion berlari mendekat. Seolah panik Surt akan diapa-apakan.

Mata Hypnos berkilat-kilat aneh, Surt tidak terlalu mengenal siapa Hypnos ini, tapi dia tidak akan cari gara-gara dengannya. "Jadi, Surt. Ini hanya tawaran. Kamu setuju atau tidak, senang bekerjasama denganmu."

Hypnos terlihat ingin berjabat tangan, tapi jarak Shion semakin dekat. Jadi dia hanya pamit dengan mengangguk kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Oneiros yang mengikut di belakang. Mobil mereka yang juga hitam melaju meninggalkan asap yang sama hitamnya.

"Surt, apa yang mereka inginkan darimu?" Shion sudah tiba, pria itu kelihatan panik dengan keringat membingkai dahinya, jelas memaksa untuk berlari tadi.

"Tidak ada. Mereka hanya menyapa," Surt mengambil keputusan bijak dengan berbohong. "Siapa memangnya mereka?"

"Specter," Shion menyebutnya dengan nada tidak suka. "Mereka organisasi bela diri yang misterius, selalu menutup diri, banyak desas-desus tidak bagus tentang mereka. Saya bukannya menghakimi, tapi ya, sebaiknya jangan dekat-dekat."

"Oh, aku tidak bakal dekat-dekat, kok," Surt menggeleng tegas, kemudian memakai helmnya kembali.

**...**

Angelo tersenyum terus dari tadi. Bahkan sedikit cekikikan sambil memandangi Shaka dengan tampang paling menyebalkan yang dia punya. Tidak menyesal apa-apa karena telah membongkar kedok mereka hingga Shura merasa harus mengadakan rapat lagi keesokan harinya, di tempat yang sama.

"Gak nyangka ternyata loe orangnya kayak gitu, Shaka," seringaiannya muncul di balik wajah sarkatisnya.

"Maksudnya?" Shaka bohong jika pandangan Angelo tadi tidak mengganggunya.

"Itu lho, obat itu~" Angelo tertawa lagi.

Menghela napas, anak didik Asmita tersebut mulai lelah menjelaskan semuanya. Mu dan Shura sudah terima, tapi sepertinya adik Manigoldo ini masih menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang lucu sekali.

"Sudah berapakali saya bilang, itu obat penurun demam. Efeknya akan beda jika dikonsumsi dengan dosis berbeda, paham? Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh lagi."

Masa bodoh, Angelo masih saja tertawa geli. Ini masih sangat aneh di kepalanya. Shaka, yang kealimannya diakui sendiri oleh satu sekolah, diam-diam ternyata memiliki obat macam 'begitu'. Suatu fakta yang akan menggegerkan seisi sekolah jika berita ini sampai masuk ke mading. Dan percayalah, para penanggungjawab majalah dinding adalah mereka-mereka yang paling handal dalam menghebohkan sebuah gosip.

"Ya udah," Angelo menahan tawa yang masih akan terus keluar, sambil menyikut lengan Shaka di sampingnya. "Tapi gue boleh minta 'kan?"

Gebrakan meja Shura-lah yang menghentikan tawa dari sang pemuda Italia.

"Bercanda, Shura!"

"Fokus, dong!" Shura jelas kesal. "Kita harus ambil keputusan. Surt itu penghalang yang besar, rencana kita bisa gagal."

"Rencana ini akan berhasil seratus persen," Shaka menimpali. "Itu yang dulu saya pikir. Tapi setelah Surt datang ... entahlah."

Sang adik El Cid mengelus dagunya yang licin. "Dia sama sekali tidak terpikir akan datang. Siapa yang bakal kira kalau ternyata Camus punya rasa pada orang lain?"

"Mau diapakan lagi? Kak El Cid gak bakal punya kesempatan lebih," Angelo mengangkat bahu sambil menandaskan gelas susunya. "Surt itu lengket terus sama Camus, lho."

"Kali ini saya setuju dengan Angelo. Surt adalah lawan yang tangguh." Shaka menyahut dari tempatnya, membuat Angelo memandanginya dengan tatapan, 'masa sih?'

Itu jelas tidak membantu, Shura kehabisan ide. "Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Mengiriminya kembali ke tempat asalnya? Nanti malam ada acara di rumah Camus, Kak Degel pasti menganggap si Surt ini berharga sekali sampai-sampai membuat sambutan yang meriah."

"Entahlah, Shura. Kalian bicara seolah Surt adalah pengganggu," Mu buka suara. "Dia anak yang baik, kok. Lucu juga. Tadi pagi dia membantu Kak Shion mengantar laporan ke tempat yang jauh. Sudah jelas 'kan kenapa Camus bisa suka padanya."

"Wow, wow, tunggu dulu, Cowok Domba," Angelo menunjuk Mu dengan sendok plastik dari gelasnya. Tidak habis pikir mengapa Mu lupa pada tujuan awal mereka. "Jangan bilang loe setuju Surt sama Camus."

"Bukan, bukan begitu," Mu gelagapan dihakimi tiba-tiba. "Maksudku, siapa yang bisa tahan pesona Surt? Dia punya segalanya, dia orang yang gampang disuka."

"Kamu suka Surt juga?" Shura menuding Mu yang makin salah tingkah.

"Bukan, Shura! A-aku cuma mau menegaskan kalau peluang kita itu kecil sekali."

"Saya ralat ucapan tadi," Shaka berkomentar dingin. Aura tidak mengenakkan keluar dari tubuhnya. Aura permusuhan, seolah wilayah kekuasaannya sedang dijajah. "Kita harus memulangkan si bocah Surt ini bagaimanapun caranya."

"Kamu punya rencana?" Shura bergidik, agak tidak mengerti mengapa mendadak Shaka jadi ngotot sekali.

"Tidak. Tapi kita harus."

"Membantu banget. Makasih." Angelo memutar matanya. Dia bisa melihat sekarang Shaka sedang terbakar (bukan secara harfiah tentu saja), tepatnya terbakar api cemburu.

"Saya serius!" Shaka masih ngotot, tapi gejolak cemburunya masih belum mampu mematikan otak cerdasnya. Mu tidak boleh menyebut orang lain 'lucu' selain dirinya. Tidak ada yang boleh! "Kita butuh bantuan, seseorang yang juga membenci Surt, tapi cukup percaya diri untuk mengungkapkan ketidaksukaannya di depan Kak Degel."

"Milo!"

Tidak paham mengapa, tapi Shura, Angelo dan Mu serempak menyuarakan seseorang yang pertama muncul di kepala mereka. Dengan Surt yang bagai anak kucing dan ekornya, selalu menempeli Camus ke mana saja, Milo jelas merasa kedudukannya dirampas. Lagipula, cowok penyuka kalajengking itu adalah orang yang pasti pertama kali protes jika melihat orang asing berusaha mendekati sahabat karib bersurai lumutnya.

"Sepakat," Shura mengetuk meja dengan telunjuknya, seolah itu palu. "Dan kurasa, kita butuh seorang lagi. Yang handal dalam hal kompor mengompori."

"Kompor mengompori," Angelo tidak dapat menahan tawa. Dia menyikut Shura, seolah sudah jelas siapa orangnya.

"Benar ..." wajah Shura merona mendadak, mengingat alur cerita bagaimana dirinya dan Angelo bisa jadian. Sesuatu hal mengenai tarik-ulur perasaan juga godaan iblis tiada henti. "Aphrodite. Dia jagonya."

**...**

Benar apa kata Mu. Surt memang benar-benar tipe orang yang gampang disuka. Acara di rumah Degel tidak meriah-meriah amat, tapi cukup hangat berkat kehadiran Surt beserta senyum secerah mentarinya. Baru juga melontarkan tiga lelucon kocak tanpa disengaja, cowok merah itu sudah mengambil simpati hampir seisi ruangan.

Semua teman seangkatan Degel di SMA menyempatkan diri untuk datang kecuali El Cid yang hanya diwakilkan Shura. Mereka membawa adik atau ponakan masing-masing untuk makan malam meriah a la Perancis yang seluruhnya dimasak Degel sendiri. Dokter muda itu bahkan rela menutup kliniknya demi ini.

Di tempat duduk utama, Shura bisa melihat jelas Surt sedang melahap sepotong roti dengan Camus di sampingnya. Sesuatu yang mengerikan (Shura bersyukur kakaknya tidak datang) karena Camus kelihatan ganteng sekali! Maksudnya, Shura tahu Camus memang ganteng, Camus selalu ganteng, tapi kali ini lain, Camus tampak berseri-seri. Mengapa sampai mengerikan untuk El Cid? Karena dia takut kakaknya akan lebih patah hati saat tahu penyebab bertambahnya kegantengan Camus adalah Surt seorang.

Sekarang Shura sadar betapa tipisnya peluang tim CidMus Sukses Jaya-nya.

"Rambut merah sialan."

Milo di sampingnya mengunyah roti dengan suara gertakan gigi memekakkan telinga. Sejak dari tadi mengucap sumpah serapah untuk Surt dengan geraman tidak suka. Bukan pemandangan yang biasa jika melihat Milo jauh-jauh dari Camus, tapi begitu Surt mengambil alih, Milo langsung tidak suka pada pendatang baru itu. Bahkan tidak perlu campur tangan Aphrodite.

Semua berawal ketika Milo melihat Camus di pintu gerbang sekolah, diantar Surt dengan motor Degel. Surt tidak menguarkan aura permusuhan yang kentara layaknya Milo, tapi bisa diketahui jika Shura jeli, cowok merah itu kadang-kadang melayangkan cengiran seolah mengejek, 'nah lho, Camus nempel aku terus' ke arah Milo yang cukup menjengkelkan hingga Shura tergoda untuk merasa kesal juga.

Bagus, Surt, belum juga cukup seminggu, kamu sudah membuat total tiga orang benci padamu. Bagaimanapun juga, Milo tidak berhak marah-marah karena tahta persahabatannya dengan Camus hanyalah setengah dari punya Surt. Camus dan Surt adalah teman lama, bahkan Degel menganggap Surt sebagai adik sendiri, bisa dilihat Surt unggul atas segala-galanya dibanding Milo juga El Cid.

"Shura," Mu yang duduk di seberang meja memanggil dengan arah mata mengintai Camus. Terlihat teman hijau mereka mengitari ruangan dengan kedua matanya secara diam-diam, seolah sedang mencari seseorang dan tidak ingin ada yang menyadarinya.

"Kenapa?" Shura mengecilkan suaranya, meminta penjelasan lebih.

Mu menyebut "Kak El Cid," tanpa suara. Dan tersadarlah Shura bahwa orang yang dicari Camus adalah kakaknya seorang yang tidak hadir.

"Menurutmu, kita punya peluang?" Shura bertanya kembali. Mu di seberang sana menggumamkan sesuatu yang barangkali, 'kenapa tidak dicoba?'.

Ini mungkin kesempatan terakhir mereka, jadi Shura dan Mu mengangguk serempak kemudian melangkah mendekati Camus. Mu menahan tangan Camus sementara Shura mencari-cari alasan untuk memisahkan target mereka dari jangkauan Surt. Tidak mudah, Surt bukan orang yanh gampang dibohongi.

"Aku perlu Camus untuk mengerjakan PR Matematikaku."

Surt mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mulutnya penuh remah roti. "Serius? Pas acara? Kalian rajin sekali."

Shura tahu lebih baik dia memakai alasan Angelo tentang jalan menuju kamar mandi atau menumpahkan sirup di baju Camus, tapi dia sudah kepalang basah. "Besok dikumpul."

"Aku tahu, Guru Killer. Guru Matematikaku juga begitu." Surt mempersilakan. Shura yakin Surt sama sekali tidak percaya, tapi mengapa setuju-setuju saja? Barangkali dia ingin melihat seperti apa ini akan berjalan.

Camus tidak menolak sedikitpun saat dia dibawa Mu hingga mencapai dapur belakang yang tersembunyi. Tapi begitu melihat Angelo dan Shaka yang telah siap sedia di sana, adik Degel tersebut mulai menampakkan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Jangan bilang ini tentang Kak El Cid," ancamnya.

"Oke, kami gak bakal bilang," Angelo mengangkat kedua tangan dengan gestur tubuh menyerah. Tapi dia menyeringai. "Tapi loe tahu 'kan, memang itu yang mau dibahas.

"Apa lagi?" Camus melepaskan diri dari Mu, dia kelihatan jengah. "Kak El Cid bahkan tidak datang."

"Memang," Shura mengambil inisiatif untuk melawan duluan. "Dan kamu jangan pura-pura tidak tahu apa alasannya." demi Yang Maha Kuasa, Shura tidak tahu dari mana dia dapat keberanian untuk mengajak seorang Camus berdebat.

"Saya memang tidak tahu."

"Oh bodohnya," Angelo berkomentar. "Aku orang yang tahu segalanya, tapi tidak tahu apa yang bikin orang yang suka padaku tidak mau datang ke acara penyambutan CLBK-ku. Mungkin dia patah hati, ups!"

Itu seharusnya lucu, tapi Camus sama sekali tidak tertawa. Tidak ada yang tertawa. "Ini bukan urusan kalian."

"Dengar," Shaka mengeluarkan aura mengintimidasinya yang biasa. "Kami memberimu dua tawaran; ikut rencana kami, atau tidak."

"Saya memilih tidak."

"Kalau begitu kamu harus dipaksa."

**...**

Punya ayah awet muda, yang terlihat tiga kali lebih tampan darimu, plus pesona dewa yang akan membuat wanita manapun mabuk kepayang tentu bakal bikin depresi. Icelus telah terjebak dengan perasaan tidak mengenakkan ini selama kurang lebih belasan tahun tepat saat dirinya pertama kali tahu apa itu cinta. Hypnos lebih menyerupai om-om bujang myetropolitan kelebihan duit, alih-alih ayah single empat anak. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapakali dirinya bertanya dalam hati apakah dia benar-benar anak ayahnya, atau malah anak yang dipungut dari tong sampah hanya karena rambutnya mirip dengan Hypnos.

Sudah jelas tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya. Icelus bahkan belum pernah melihat wajah ibunya sendiri, barangkali karena pembahasan mengenai itu benar-benar dibatasi. Tapi malam kemarin, pemuda pirang itu puas. Dia yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa Hypnos adalah ayahnya, membantu urusan asmaranya yang jelas sekali tidak punya masa depan cerah dengan melakukan hal fantastis. Ini adalah suatu bukti yang lebih nyata daripada tes DNA. Meski Icelus bingung dari mana sang ayah tahu mengenai keberadaan kartu as mereka, Surt.

"Dari salah satu informan ayah."

Semestinya itu sudah jelas. Apa sih yang tidak diketahui seorang Hypnos? Meski Surt tidak mau bekerja sama, Icelus masih punya harapan. Pemuda merah itu masih menjadi kartu as mereka.

Pagar yang berderit terbuka membangkitkan lagi kewaspadaan Icelus. Sosok tegap El Cid terlihat kabur di antara gelapnya penerangan jalan, sedang keluar dengan jaket Dojo melekat di tubuh. Pedang sewarna emas tersampir melintang di punggung, memantulkan cahaya dari lampu halaman depan.

'Udah malam dan dia masih mau latihan?' Icelus menyeringai mengerikan. El Cid benar-benar tipenya.

"Wow, biar gue lihat, Pedocid," Icelus menyapa dengan tatapan menjengkelkan terbaik yang ia punya. "Loe gak diundang ke acaranya si bocah Dokter?"

Orang normal biasanya akan menodongkan pedang kemudian berteriak keras-keras, 'dari mana kamu tahu?'. Tapi seperti yang kita ketahui, El Cid bukan orang normal. Bahkan ada yang curiga pria Spanyol itu bukanlah orang. El Cid hanya menyipitkan mata memandangi Icelus, entah karena merasa terganggu atau berusaha memperbaiki pandangan di tengah keremangan malam. Intinya El Cid tidak menjawab dan kembali berjalan pergi setelah mengunci pagar rumahnya.

Icelus dongkol setengah mati. Dia tidak yakin mengapa bisa sampai jatuh hati pada manusia macam El Cid. Maksudnya, Icelus tahu, El Cid itu tampan, bertubuh bagus, kharismatik, jago pedang, menawan, punya pesona-cukup! Icelus mencak-mencak, menyadari dirinya kalah telak bahkan sebelum melawan. Dia mengatur napas. Icelus harus menyelesaikan semuanya malam ini.

Tepat malam ini.

Jika tidak berhenti melangkah, El Cid yakin lehernya akan tergores dalam. Pasalnya, sebuah pedang hitam mendadak terhunus tepat menyeberangi lehernya dari belakang. Tidak perlu kekehan pemuda di belakangnya untuk tahu siapa sang pemilik pedang. Ini ancaman, tidak diragukan lagi, tapi El Cid belum mau buru-buru melepas Excalibur dari sarungnya.

"Apa maumu?"

Icelus tertawa lagi. "Loe butuh lawan tanding 'kan? Gue punya kesepakatan bagus. Siapa yang kalah harus menuruti perintah yang menang. Gimana?"

"Aku tidak punya hal yang ingin diperintahkan padamu kalau aku menang." El Cid mendorong ujung pedang Icelus menjauh. Menolak tawaran. Tapi secepat kilat sang lawan bicara menempelkan kembali pedangnya.

"Tapi gue punya."

El Cid diam sejenk. "Apa perintahmu?"

"Kita pacaran."

Icelus bisa melihat warna aura El Cid tidak terkendali sekarang. Pria itu cukup terguncang mendengar ucapan Icelus. Tapi seberapa kacau pun aura El Cid, ekspresi wajah kakak Shura tersebut tidak memunculkan tanda-tanda kepanikan. Icelus gatal ingin menggores ujung pedangnya di wajah El Cid saking gemasnya.

El Cid memandangi bilah pedang hitam Icelus yang sekarang memantulkan bayangan wajahnya. "Bagaimana caranya supaya bisa kalah?"

"Relakan tangan loe gue potong lagi."

"... dan supaya menang?"

"Potong tangan lawan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola~

Menuju satu chapt final. Maaf karena terlalu lama dari jadwal yang seharusnya T_T tapi saya senang masih ada yang mau menunggu ;"3 aku padamu, anak-anak~ Dulu saya ingat, fic ini rencananya mau dibikin twoshot saja, tapi saya terlalu terbawa suasana XDD

Masih ingat awalnya 'kan, Mbak? :3

Buat Albaficaaiko-san, avatar saya si Surt lho :'3 manis 'kan? Unyu 'kan? Cocok sama Camus 'kan? #digeplak

Terima kasih lagi bagi yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca juga mengapresiasi fic ini dalam bentuk apapun. Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan lapang dada. Yang flu semoga cepat sembuh~

Jaga senyum semua~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Secret Admirer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

**Saint Seiya Soul of Gold © Toei Animation**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa selain kesengan fangirlingan semata. Keep cosmo semua~

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, AU

**.**

**.**

**.**

Icelus tidak takut gelap, tentu saja. Rumah _a la_ kastilnya sendiri bernuansa hitam hampir seluruhnya. Tapi kali ini lain, dia amat 'ketakutan'. Terjebak dalam tempat gelap total yang matanya sendiri tidak dapat menemukan setitik cahaya pun. Dia berpikir apa sedang ada pemadaman listrik bergilir atau apa, tapi gelap yang ini lain, seolah dirinya telah ... mati.

Tidak tahan, dia akhirnya membuka mata. Makhluk pertama yang tertangkap arah matanya adalah sesosok pemuda berambut merah dengan aura hangat memancar darinya. Icelus bisa membaca aura, dan menurut analisisnya, terbangun dalam keadaan nyaris mati lalu menemukan makhluk rupawan (ahem) sedang nyengir di depanmu, sang anak Hypnos menyimpulkan satu hal.

"Loe malaikat?"

Suara Icelus amat parau, dia tidak yakin apa si malaikat ini mendengarnya atau tidak. Di luar dugaan, lawan bicaranya makin melebarkan senyum dengan tatapan ... apa itu? Berapi-api?

"Bukan, sayang~" suara lembut itu berubah sangar sekali, Icelus mulai menyadari dirinya salah bicara. "Aku Surt, _Jotun _yang akan memulai _Ragnarok_. Dan 'engkau' manusia, siapakah 'engkau' itu?"

Icelus hampir muntah mendengar dirinya dipanggil begitu.

"Icelus, dewa mimpi buruk yang akan menghantui setiap tidur!" si pirang mulai paham apa dan di mana dirinya sekarang. Rumah sakit. Tidak heran dirinya merasa amat tidak nyaman. Dan si merah di hadapannya ... dia benci melihat pemuda itu ada di sana.

"Dewa mimpi? Tidak. Pemuda tanpa lengan?" Surt menggeleng prihatin. "... ya."

Mendadak semuanya terasa masuk akal dalam kepala Icelus. Suara dentingan pedang beradu, deruan motor, darah menggenang, sirine ambulans, banyak jeritan, dan yang paling keras berteriak adalah ... dirinya. Hasil satu lawan satu dengan El Cid.

Ini sudah pagi, Icelus bisa melihat cahaya matahari menembus jendela ruang rawatnya. Seolah tadi malam hanyalah mimpi. Dia bahkan tidak ingat akhir 'mimpinya'. Lengannya berusaha ia angkat, tapi nihil. Tanpa tenaga.

"Tidak kok, bercanda," Surt menginterupsi sambil tertawa. "Cuma nyaris. Tidak sampai putus betulan."

Tawa bukanlah hal pertama yang dibayangkan orang-orang saat menjenguk seorang teman yang hampir cacat. Tapi apa peduli Icelus? Surt bukan teman, hanya sekedar pion yang berbalik menjadi penjatuh.

"Sialan!"

"Yang sopan, Icelus," decitan pintu terbuka menampilkan Oneiros dengan stelan hitam dan dasi. Oh, Icelus merasa sedikit tersanjung melihat saudaranya datang berkunjung dengan pakaian formal. "Surt yang membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Naik motor," Surt menyela lagi, memandang Icelus seolah menagih terima kasih.

"Bego! Mana Ayah?"

Oneiros harus menahan Surt supaya tidak menyerang sang adik karena termakan emosi. "Aku benci saudaramu!"

"Semua orang membencinya," Oneiros menghela napas. Diambilnya kursi plastik di dekat Surt kemudian duduk di atasnya. "Tapi tidak dengan keluarganya."

"Oh, terharu banget," Icelus membuat semacam ekspresi nangis yang memuakkan sebelum akhirnya muntah imitasi. "Mana Ayah?"

"Mengurus pembayaran pengobatanmu."

Icelus melirik Surt lagi dengan sengit. Lengan kanannya yang dibebat perban sama sekali tidak dapat diangkat. Sosok pendekar pedang Latin menyesaki kepalanya "Kambing?"

Surt awalnya tidak tahu siapa si Kambing ini, begitu melihat Oneiros yang menunduk diam, Surt paham akhirnya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela napas, matanya melirik ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan Icelus yang meneror, tampaknya bosan hanya dihadiahi keheningan.

"Bisu ya?!"

Oneiros tidak tahan lagi. "Bisa jalan? Kubawakan jas, ganti baju sana. Setengah jam lagi kita ke pemakaman."

Berdiri, Oneiros menepuk pundak Surt untuk meninggalkan Icelus sendiri. Pemuda merah itu patuh, berbalik mengikuti sang anak Hypnos yang telah sampai di ambang pintu.

Itu bukan jawaban yang ingin Icelus dengar, atau lihat. Dia paham sekarang, sesuatu yang awalnya tidak ia sadari. Oneiros memakai jas hitam bukan karena ingin menyambutnya. Surt juga mengenakan jaket berwarna serupa, mengapa Icelus begitu buta? Mendadak ketakutannya pada gelap kembali bertambah.

"Apa sih yang terjadi?!" Dia ingin penjelasan. Dia ingin Oneiros dan Surt menyangkal prasangkanya.

"Seharusnya," Surt memberi Icelus tatapan nelangsa sebelum menutup pintu. "Aku yang tanya begitu, pembunuh."

Bantingan pintu kembali membawa Icelus tepat sepuluh jam yang lalu. Saat pedang hitamnya dan pedang keemasan El Cid masih beradu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika kalian bertanya kapan Icelus merasa amat bersemangat sekali, jawabannya adalah malam ini. Jika kalian bertanya lagi kapan Icelus merasa amat marah sekali, jawabannya tetaplah sama. Malam ini. Jika kalian bertanya lagi dan mengganti 'marah' menjadi sesuatu yang lain macam kesal, jengkel, sedih, merana dan sebangsanya, jawabannya juga adalah malam ini.

Kenapa? Karena malam ini adalah puncak segala perasaannya. Hanya ada satu jawaban dan dia harus menyelesaikannya dengan atau tanpa pemaksaan. Tebas atau ditebas. Potong atau terpotong.

Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya adalah, cukup beranikah kalian mendekati seorang Icelus saat sedang menyabet pedangnya seolah kesetanan hanya untuk menanyakan perasaanya? Tidak akan pernah. Kecuali kalian sepangkat El Cid yang berani dan pantang mundur. Seberani juga sepantang-mundur bagaimanapun El Cid itu, dia tetap terdesak jauh dengan kulit diselubungi luka tebasan sementara Icelus sendiri masih mulus.

Kemajuan seni berpedang Icelus yang selama ini tersendat seolah keluar tidak tertahankan. El Cid mengakui, Icelus di depannya sekarang amat beringas dari biasanya. Pria Spanyol itu hanya tidak mengerti satu hal, mengapa setiap tebasan yang menciptakan luka di tubuh El Cid terbentuk, Icelus semakin marah dari sebelumnya.

Tidak butuh semenit untuk El Cid mendapat jawaban. Jika terpotongnya lengan musuh adalah pernyataan cinta, artinya seberapa banyak luka yang didapat El Cid mengambarkan segitulah rasa sayang Icelus kepadanya. Dan melihat dari bersihnya tubuh Icelus dari luka, sudah dipastikan seperti apa perasaan El Cid pada pemuda bertaring tajam tersebut.

"Kenapa? Capek?" Icelus mengusap ujung pedangnya dari darah El Cid. "Potong tangan gue kalau gak mau, Kambing!"

El Cid terengah-engah. "Aku tidak mau melukai seorang teman."

Itu mengharukan. Sayangnya Icelus semakin kesal mendengarnya. "Gue mau lebih dari teman!"

Ayunan keras pedangnya kembali dihalau bilah emas Excalibur. Dentingan dua logam beradu memekakkan pendengaran. Malam semakin larut dan waktu sendiri pun tidak dapat menjawab akhir pertarungan nantinya.

Tidak mau melukai seorang teman, katanya. Selamat Icelus _son of_ Hypnos. Keluar dari _enemyzone_, kau telah terjebak dalam _friendzone_.

**...**

Surt melupakan betapa menyenangkannya acara sederhana penyambutannya di rumah Degel begitu Milo mengajaknya bicara. Oh, dia tidak benci Milo, tentu saja. Surt sayang semua teman Camus, hanya saja pada penyuka kalajengking itu dia agak kurang nyaman. Katakanlah, pelototan Milo yang serasa mengintimidasi.

"Yo, Milo!" Surt mengangkat gelasnya sebagai salam ramah-tamah.

"Jangan sok akrab."

'Asem.' Surt menahan diri untuk menyiram si rambut biru itu. "Iya deh."

Milo melakukan hal yang paling jarang terjadi di dunia. Bicara serius. "Camus bukan punyamu, tahu!"

"Memang," Surt membalas hampir seketika. "Dan Camus juga bukan punyamu, kau milik cewek hijau hot di sana," dia menunjuk Shaina di meja tamu.

Milo merona cukup parah. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Mudah. Aku menggodanya tadi, tapi dia bilang dia sudah punya pacar."

Wajah Milo serasa jadi oven. "Dengar, kau sudah cukup jadi masalah. Dekati Camus, tapi jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Minggu belakangan ini dia jadi aneh, aku gak mau dia makin tertekan."

Surt membuat suara seperti tersedak. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi amat terluka seolah Milo baru saja membuatnya patah hati. "Aku? Maksudmu aku yang bikin dia tertekan? Camus aneh karena aku?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?"

Cukup main-mainnya. Jika Milo adalah sahabat Camus, dia tentu tahu sesuatu. Surt menatap lawan bicaranya dengan sengit. "Menurutmu, Camus bertingkah seperti itu karena apa?"

Milo berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar, tapi dia tidak yakin bisa bertahan lama. Surt seolah bisa baca pikiran, pemuda itu menakuti Milo sama parahnya dengan dia membuat Milo jengkel. Ponakan Kardia itu jelas tahu ada apa dengan Camus, Milo tidak buta, tentu saja. Dia mengenal Camus seperti dia mengenal kamar tidurnya sendiri. Meski Camus tidak berbau pakaian yang belum dicuci.

Milo tahu apa yang sedang Camus rasakan, karena beberapa semester lalu dia juga merasakannya. Tepat saat awal-awal kasmarannya pada Shaina. "Camus bertingkah seolah sedang ... jatuh cinta."

Surt tertawa tanpa canda. Bagi Milo itu terdengar seperti Surt sedang kecewa. "Dan kau bilang akulah penyebabnya? Kukira kau ini pintar."

"Aku gak kira begitu! Camus gak mungkin suka padamu!" Milo harus menahan suaranya agar pertikaian kecilnya dengan makhluk bikin naik darah macam Surt tidak mengusik orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Aku gak mau percaya, tapi sikap Camus yang bilang begitu. Pas kau muncul, Camus jadi bukan Camus lagi. Dia seperti orang yang ..."

"Sedang lari dari sesuatu."

Milo ingin bilang 'kehilangan kalajengkingnya', tapi dia yakin (entah mengapa) bahwa alasan Surt berkata begitu bukan semata-mata menebak. "Menurutmu begitu?"

Butuh waktu lusinan detik sebelum Milo menyadari bahwa Surt sedang mencoba mengatur napas. Kebiasan yang sama dengan Milo saat dirinya mencoba mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. "Camus naksir seseorang bernama El Cid. Cowok yang namanya mirip Dewa Tidur yang bilang begitu," Milo terlihat ingin menyanggah, tapi Surt buru-buru menyumpal mulut teman Camus itu dengan roti terdekat. "Bukan aku, paham? Si El Cid ini kayaknya bikin Camus putus asa, jadi Camus jadikan aku sebagai pelariannya buat lupakan dia."

Tersedak roti berukuran kepalan tangan Aldebaran atau mendapat fakta barusan, Milo tidak tahu mana yang lebih membuatnya kewalahan. "Air!"

"Oh, maaf. Tenggorokanmu sempit, aku tidak tahu," Surt menyodorkan gelas berisi sirup berwarna merah yang tadi sempat ingin ia siramkan ke wajah Milo yang segera diterima dengan teramat cepatnya.

"Kau!" Milo terlihat kepayahan dan kehabisan napas. Tapi pemuda itu memilih mencari penjelasan lagi sebelum menonjok wajah Surt. "Apa maksudmu? Camus suka Kakaknya Shura?"

Baik Hypnos maupun Oneiros tidak menyinggung siapa si Shura ini, tapi Surt mengangguk saja. "Lebih dari suka malahan. El Cid ini ... eh, atau Kak El Cid, dia lebih tua dariku ya?"

Milo tidak menjawab.

"Iya, deh. Jadi mereka cuma diam-diam begini saja karena kayaknya Kak El Cid tidak pintar-pintar amat buat nembak orang."

"Kak El Cid bahkan jarang bicara," Milo masih cukup terguncang. Setidaknya dia lega bukan Surt-lah asal muasal perasaan cinta Camus. Tidak rela dia.

"Aku mau bikin mereka sadar perasaan masing-masing. Jadi kau tertarik buat bantu aku tidak?"

Ucapan Surt barusan agak aneh, Milo butuh klarifikasi. "Kukira kau suka Camus."

"Memang," Surt tersenyum pahit. "Tapi jadi pelarian itu tidak enak. Kau mau bantu tidak?"

Jadi pelarian memang tidak enak. Tidak ada enak-enaknya. Milo mengerti, Shaina sendiri adalah bentuk dari pelarian dirinya sendiri. Dari siapa? Dari Camus, tentu saja. Si es batu perancis itu punya daya candu kuat, lama sekali untuk Milo sadar. Shaina, beruntungnya (atau malah celakanya) punya semacam itu juga. Rambut yang berwarna sama meski punya Shaina lebih cerah, itulah yang bikin Milo naksir pertama kali. Di sisi lain, cewek itu tidak memberi kesempatan Milo main mata dengan orang lain. Camus sekalipun.

"Bantuan macam apa?"

Wajah Surt berubah cerah. "Tidak susah, kok. Kendaraan, apalah itu yang bisa kupakai. Tidak enak pinjam punya Kak Degel terus."

"Motor?" Milo meletakkan kunci berhias capit kalajengking di atas meja.

"Makasih!" Surt menerimanya. "Ada helm? Dua? Soalnya Camus tidak mau kuantar kalau tidak pakai helm."

Milo yakin Surt punya rencana aneh. "Ada. Aku selalu bawa dua, satu buat pacarku. Kau mau bawa Camus ke mana, sih?"

Lawan bicaranya hanya menyeringai. Dia jadi mirip tokoh antagonis di film-film. Milo berharap dirinya telah bertindak benar.

Selesai itu, Surt menunduk, mengecek kembali pesan masuk dari Oneiros yang sejak setengah jam lalu membuatnya tersenyum mengomeli diri sendiri. Iya, Surt hadir di cerita ini harusnya menjadi villain, bukannya memerankan perannya dengan baik, dia malah berimprovisasi jelek. Berlagak layaknya seorang hero.

**...**

Degel pernah melatih Camus bagaimana caranya menghadapi kegugupan sebelum muncul di depan orang banyak, dan itu selalu berhasil. Mendongkrak turun sedikit rasa risihnya dipandangi banyak pasang mata. Dia hanya perlu membayangkan orang-orang itu berwajah seperti Milo dan memandanginya. Itu bahkan lebih efektif daripada membayangkan mereka sebagai sebuah kentang.

Namun kali ini lain, tidak berefek sama sekali. Camus hanya dipojokan oleh empat orang dan dia telah berada dalam ambang batas jengahnya. Apalagi saat orang-orang itu menatapnya serius, meminta melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak berada dalam daftar sesuatu yang ingin dirinya lakukan.

"Tembak Kak Cid. Apa susahnya sih?"

Pernah keselek es batu eh, Shura? Belum? Mau rasa?

"Itu bukan urusan saya."

"Itu jelas urusanmu!" Shura memaksanya lagi. "Kau yang tahu semuanya, kau yang harus ambil tindakan."

"Kak El Cid yang pertama memulainya, Shura," Camus menatap celah antara Angelo dan Shaka, berharap dapat kabur dari sana sekarang juga. Tapi Shaka sendiri menguarkan aura mengintimidasi yang pekat sekali. Seisi ruangan seolah menurun suhunya beberapa derajat.

"Duh," Angelo menepuk jidatnya. "Apa sih? Loe itu ganteng dan sebagainya, cuma bilang 'mau jadi pacarku, Kak Cid?' kok susah amat?!"

Camus skeptis. Senyumnya bahkan lebih seram saat dia marah. "Kalian sendiri? Berapa lama sampai kalian sadar perasaan masing-masing?"

Baik Shura dan Angelo, mereka sama-sama memasang ekspresi seolah habis ditonjok di perut. Tiada memang yang bisa mengalahkan Camus dalam berkomentar sarkatis.

"Bedalah!" Angelo berusaha menyelamatkan mukanya beserta muka pacarnya.

"Saya tidak melihat adanya perbedaan," Camus mendongak sengit. "Ini juga karena bantuan Aphrodite."

"Camus," Mu menyela segera, dengan suara amat lembut. Melihat dari betapa terguncangnya ekspresi Shura, ponakan Shion itu merasa harus turut ambil bagian. "Kami bermaksud baik. Memang kelihatan agak lancang, maaf. Tapi kami sedang mencoba menjadi 'Aphrodite'-mu."

"Tidak perlu, makasih. Saya tidak butuh tambahan empat Aphrodite."

"Meski Aphrodite-nya seganteng gue?" Angelo menyeletuk.

"Tidak. Seganteng Kak El Cid pun tidak."

Seringaian terbentuk di wajah Angelo. "Oh, jadi loe setuju kalau Kak El Cid itu ganteng ya?"

Camus terlihat ingin meledak. Wajahnya merah entah karena malu atau marah. Shura mengasumsikan keduanya. Tapi itu belum cukup untuk mendesak Camus agar setuju. Pendirian adik Degel ini sekokoh es batu. Shura butuh pengalihan perhatian, sesuatu yang bisa mengakali seorang Camus. Dia harus membuat Camus termakan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Itu artinya kau pengecut," Shura menatap Camus langsung ke mata. "Kau lari dari perasaanmu. Kau pelarian."

Camus memicingkan mata, jelas tidak terima. "Jangan ceramahi saya tentang lari dari perasaan. Tanyai kakakmu. Dia ahlinya."

Ini cuma firasat Shura saja atau mendadak bulu tengkuknya memang meremang? Dia menyadari Angelo dan Mu juga bergidik, jadi bukan halusinasinya seolah Camus tengah memenjarakan mereka dalam kecemasan karena tatapan sang adik Degel yang bagai gletser.

"Dengar! Saya hanya bilang sekali," Napas Camus berantakan karena emosinya yang kacau. Pengalaman hilang kendali seperti sekarang agaknya membuat ia kelelahan setengah mati. Apapun itu, dia akan menuntaskan debat 'tembak-menembak' ini pada ucapannya yang paripurna. "Saya tidak akan menembak Kak El Cid, sama seperti Shaka tidak akan pernah berani menembak Mu!"

Semua membeku. Deruan napas Camus dan suara riuh rendah dari luar-lah pengisi sesi diam-diaman mereka. Shura tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Mu, atau bahkan Shaka. Karena dirinya sendiri terlalu sibuk terpaku. Dia berpikir, 'mati aku'. Inilah akhirnya, desakan mereka sudah sampai batas. Camus tidak bakal mau didesak lagi, temannya itu telah cukup berapi-api untuk malam ini. Memaksa terus-terusan? Shura tidak akan sampai hati.

Sesaat dia yakin tim Camus Sukses Jaya-nya benar-benar tamat kali ini, tapi kemudian suara itu datang.

"Mu, aku menyukaimu."

Itu Shaka, jelas. Tidak ada yang bisa bersuara amat jelas meski tidak terlalu membuat banyak gerakan bibir selain si pirang India itu dan mentornya Asmita. Mu terlihat salah tingkah, wajahnya merona tidak siap. Dia memburu Shura dengan panik, berharap ucapan Shaka tadi memang ada dalam rencana mereka. Tapi Shura terlihat sama terkejutnya.

Shaka sendiri masih memasang wajah diamnya yang biasa. Seakan yang tadi tidak pernah ia ucapkan. Tapi keringat sebesar biji jagung yang mengucur dari dahi putihnya menjelaskan semuanya. Si Mini Buddha juga sedang gugup.

Hanya Angelo yang tertawa, dia menyeringai pada Camus. "Nah, lho!"

Camus terlalu kaget hanya untuk memberi jawaban. Dia sudah terlalu lelah didesak sana-sini, dia tidak mau berlama-lama di sini lagi mendapat malu. Tapi dia tidak bisa, Camus telah terperangkap. Adik Degel itu frustasi, dia menatap keempat temannya dengan nelangsa.

"Saya tidak bisa!" suara Camus bergetar, bukan karena marah seperti tadi, melainkan putus asa. Dia tidak pernah memakai banyak tanda seru pada kalimatnya seperti malam ini. "Saya bahkan tidak tahu di mana dia."

"Sayangnya aku tahu."

Sebuah benda sebesar semangka melambung ke arah Camus. Shura dengan bijaknya menyingkir, memberi jalan hingga benda tadi tertangkap tepat di tangan Camus. Sebuah helm. Di ambang pintu dapur, sang pelempar yang diketahui bernama Surt telah siap sedia dengan helm lain terpasang rapi di atas kepalanya.

"Siap pergi?" dia menyeringai seolah ini akan asyik sekali, kemudian menarik Camus keluar pintu.

"Surt!"

Shura ingin menjegal si kepala merah itu. Surt memang berbalik, tapi dia tidak berhenti. Tangannya membentuk tanda 'OK', seakan berkata bahwa ini akan baik-baik saja. Surt ada di pihak mereka, dan Camus telah berada pada tempat yang tepat. Shura tidak mau percaya, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain setuju saja.

"Yakin, nih?" Angelo bertanya setelah Camus dan Surt telah benar-benar pergi. Dari rungan luar terdengar Degel bertanya 'mau ke mana?' dan suara kumur-kumur Surt yang mengucap sesuatu seperti 'ke luar sebentar'.

Shura tidak terlihat yakin. "Iya, kita lihat Surt bakal mengacau atau tidak. Yang lebih penting," matanya menghampiri Shaka dan Mu bergantian. Dia tidak tahu ingin tertawa atau memeluk mereka atau apa, adrenalin tadi sudah lenyap dan rasanya bibirnya gatal ingin tersenyum terus. "Jadi kalian jadian, nih?"

Berikutnya dunia pertama kali ini melihat seorang Shaka merona.

**...**

Oneiros mengecek ponselnya hampir setengah menit sekali. Dia bukan tipe orang yang gila _gadget _atau apa, si pemuda bersurai sewarna uban itu hanya sedang menunggu balasan pesan dari orang yang beberapa hari belakangan ini membuat hatinya tidak menentu. Si kepala merah sialan, Oneiros tidak mau mengakui betapa perhatiannya telah tersedot sepenuhnya pada cowok yang bahkan tidak ia tahu di mana sisi menariknya.

Ayahnya, Hypnos, memang punya informan luar biasa. Semua data tentang Surt amat lengkap hingga dia harus menghabiskan waktu dua hari tiga malam hanya untuk membaca semuanya. Beberapa data Surt entah mengapa sering membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri. Ini tidak normal! Oneiros bukan tipe orang yang suka membaca sambil senyum-senyum sendiri!

Sesuatu tentang Surt yang tetap menyimpan ikat rambut adik perempuannya, Sinmore, (bahkan memakainya juga) meski telah lama meninggal, agak menyentuh hati terdalam Oneiros. Dia menganggap itu sebagai sesuatu yang lucu. Lucu dalam bentuk imut, bukan lucu bikin ketawa.

Nomor ponsel Surt yang juga tertera pada lembaran data (yang membuat Oneiros kejang saking senangnya) telah ia hapal mati. Berulang kali Oneiros berusaha menghubungi, menyusun kalimat-kalimat apa tepatnya yang akan dia ucapkan saat menelepon, tapi selalu tidak bisa. Itu tidak seperti dirinya. Menelepon hanya untuk PDKT? Tidak, deh. Tidak 'Oneiros' sekali.

Akhirnya malam inilah saatnya. Dia mengambil resiko memberi tahu rencana Icelus, masa bodoh saja baginya. Dari jauh hari dia memang tidak yakin saudaranya itu punya peluang. Iya, mungkin kesannya dia saudara yang kejam, tapi Oneiros itu realistis.

Dari kaca spion mobilnya, terpantul suatu cahaya mendekat dari kejauhan, bersamaan dengan geraman motor. Oneiros tetap duduk di jok mobilnya menunggu hingga motor itu menepi dan parkir tidak jauh dari sana. Dia tidak bergerak untuk menyapa bahkan setelah dua pengendaranya turun. Surt benar-benar datang memenuhi panggilannya. Membawa Camus pula. Bibir Oneiros gatal ingin tersenyum.

"Hei."

Suara ketukan pada kaca mobil membuat Oneiros menoleh dan hampir terjengkang. Wajah Surt nangkring amat dekat pada kaca mobil, embun akibat hembusan napasnya bahkan menempel di sana. Bersyukur kacanya buram, Surt tidak akan punya kesempatan melihat Oneiros merona.

Wajah mereka hanya dibatasi kaca dan yang menjengkelkannya, Surt terus berusaha mencoba melihat ke dalam. Dia membuat semacam teropong di depan mata dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian menempel total pada kaca mobil. Tidak membantu. Itu malah membuat Oneiros gemetar menahan tawa menyaksikan bagaimana Surt dengan bodohnya mengintai kaca mobilnya.

Surt kembali mengetuk kaca tidak sabaran. Membuat isyarat dengan tangan dan berucap, "Buka!"

Oneiros menurunkan kaca mobilnya hanya sebatas hidung Surt. Dia berusaha se-poker-face mungkin yang ia bisa. "Motor baru? Motormu yang kemarin mana?"

"Itu bukan motorku," Surt tampak malu. Entah mengapa bagi Oneiros itu terlihat lucu. "Yang kemarin juga bukan punyaku."

"Tukang pinjam."

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Helm itu pasti juga bukan punyamu."

"DIAM!"

"Ehm!" Camus batuk imitasi. Dia telah melepas helmnya sendiri. "Dahulukan yang penting. Kenapa kita di sini, Surt?"

"Aku baru mau tanya, kok, Mus," Surt menjawab seolah dia takut dimarahi oleh si adik Degel. Dia kembali bertemu pandang dengan Oneiros. "Dapat pesanmu. Maksudnya apa, sih, suruh datang?"

Oneiros menunjuk rumah El Cid yang hanya seperti mainan dari kejauhan. "Icelus dan El Cid. Mereka main pedang-pedangan."

**...**

Bahkan sebelum Surt menyeretnya keluar rumah dan memboncengnya pergi entah ke mana dengan motor punya Milo, Camus berpikir malamnya tidak bisa jadi lebih buruk lagi.

Pemilik rambut hijau daun segar itu sudah lelah jiwa raga didesak sana-sini, mendapat malu, kalah dalam berargumen pula. Tenaganya telah terkuras habis sepenuhnya, dia nyaris tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa saat mendengar seseorang berkaos hitam yang Surt panggil Oneiros, mengucap satu kalimat penuh ambiguitas.

"Mereka ... ngapain?!" setidaknya ada Surt yang masih cukup ekspresif sebagai perwakilan serapah hati Camus. Wajahnya bahkan semerah rambutnya sekarang.

"Lihat sendiri," Oneiros menjawab datar. Meski begitu Camus menangkap binar aneh di matanya. Seolah dia geli untuk tertawa, tapi tidak jadi karena terbentur gengsi.

Oneiros menjelaskan versi lima detiknya mengenai rencana Icelus, yang membuatnya terdengar lebih mengerikan. "Jadi coba cek saja. Siapa tahu sudah ada pemenangnya. Oh, sudah kuberi tahu belum, buat panggil ambulans?"

"Tidak ada waktu!" Surt menyambar lengan Camus, bersiap membawa sahabatnya pergi ke medan pertarungan. Tapi dia berhenti mendadak, menoleh kembali pada Oneiros dengan wajah kebingungan. Seolah dia baru menyadari sesuatu. "Kenapa?"

"Apanya?" Oneiros masih belum berniat keluar dari mobilnya.

"Ayah cantikmu bilang, aku ini pion kalian 'kan?"

"Ya," Oneiros masih menanti Surt mengucap maksudnya yang sejati. Meski agak keki mendengar julukan 'cantik' barusan.

"Jadi kenapa kau beri tahu rencana adikmu? Aku ini alat kalian 'kan?"

Lawan bicaranya mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin aku cuma iseng. Atau mungkin kau memang pion. Pion yang berada di papan catur yang salah."

"Oh. Oke, deh," Surt mengangguk ragu, dia memberi Oneiros anggukan singkat sebelum kembali menarik tangan Camus pergi. "Makasih."

Camus yakin Surt tidak mengerti, temannya itu punya semacam ketidakpekaan aneh pada sesuatu yang dimetafora-metaforakan. Tapi ada hal lain yang lebih serius untuk dipikirkan. Mereka harus segera melerai El Cid dan Icelus sebelum dua pria kelebihan tenaga itu saling potong-memotong.

Sang adik Degel tidak habis pikir, dia tidak pernah punya pengalaman dengan asmara lagi sejak kasmaran dengan Surt. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali, Camus masih terlalu kecil saat itu, masih naif, itu hanya sekedar cinta monyet belaka. Sekarang, sekalinya dia benar-benar jatuh hati, konsep awalnya yang simpel jadi makin kompleks. Dia terbiasa berpikir realistis, konkret dan nyata. Sesuatu semacam perasaan cinta jelas kelewat abstrak baginya. Dan sialnya, belum ada ilmuwan satu pun yang menemukan rumus penyelesaian cinta segi empat tidak beraturan.

"I-ini ..." Camus menggigit bibir selagi berlari, yang mana ternyata susah dilakukan.

"Gila? Aneh? Bodoh? Bikin malu? Cari mati?" Surt mengusulkan, agak terengah. Dia menyesal tidak menggunakan motor Milo, karena jarak ke rumah El Cid ternyata jauh sekali jika hanya ditempuh dengan berlari.

"Serius," Camus berhenti mendadak, menghentak tangannya yang sedari tadi digenggam Surt. "Ini tidak seharusnya."

"Kalau-kalau kau sadar, Mus," Surt menuding rumah El Cid yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi dengan ibu jari. "Ada adegan mutilasi yang harus kita, maksudku, KAU hentikan."

"Kita bicara tentang Icelus, Surt. Dia beda. Dia tidak seperti saudaranya. Dia bukan tipe yang bisa dibuat mengerti dengan argumentasi," Camus menatap sahabat sedari kecilnya itu tepat di mata.

Surt bahkan tidak pernah melihat seperti apa Icelus itu. Tapi jika dia adalah saudara kandung Oneiros, tidak ada bedanya. "Kalau gitu kekerasan. Apa kek, tinggal dikit, ayo! Masih ada waktu buat kau tembak si El Cid ini, kok."

Camus berharap wajahnya tidak semerah yang ia rasa. Dia lupa bahwa tujuan awal mereka ke sini adalah mengungkapkan perasaan sesungguhnya Camus pada kakak Shura. Tidak, dia belum siap. Mendekati pun tidak.

"Ide buruk," Camus menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Duh!" Surt gemas sekali. Dia jadi ingin melumat bibir mantan cinta monyetnya ini saking gemasnya. "Kalian saling suka, astaga! Sekarang kita pergi dulu, temui mereka, lerai, lakukan apapun supaya mereka bisa damai."

"Tanpa potong tangan."

"Itu juga boleh, deh." Surt menarik tangan Camus lagi, tapi sang pemilik tangan belum sudi bergerak. "Camus ..."

Camus menggeleng. "Saya skeptis, Surt."

"Tidak. Kau cuma takut ditolak, dan tidak bakalan. Janji, deh!"

"..."

"Arghh!"

Untuk sepersekian detik, Surt tidak punya gambaran apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Dia hanya mencoba mengikuti instingnya yang ternyata telah lepas kendali duluan. Disambarnya bahu Camus mendekat, bibirnya melahap mulut sahabat sedari kecilnya itu dengan tidak sabaran. Yang ada dalam kepalanya saat ini hanya euforia juga dorongan hati untuk merangsek masuk jauh lebih dalam lagi. Mengeksplor organ yang sedari dulu ia impikan.

Tapi tidak, akal sehat Surt masih mencoba mempertahankan eksistensinya. Surt buru-buru menarik diri kembali sebelum benar-benar dibuat mabuk kepayang.

"Aku menyukaimu, paham? Aku menembakmu sekarang," ini ucapan bunuh diri, tapi Surt mencoba menguatkan hati. "Kau pasti bakalan nolak, aku tahu, tapi kenapa aku masih nekat nembak? Karena memang harus."

Surt berhenti sambil mengambil napas. Dia bersyukur gelapnya malam menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu. Camus di hadapannya tidak bereaksi apa-apa, terlihat masih _shock _dengan apa yang terjadi. Wajah bengong Camus bahkan lebih menggemaskan, Surt berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mencium sahabatnya itu lagi di tempat yang sama.

"Si El Cid ini juga gitu. Kalaupun dia menolakmu," Surt berusaha tersenyum seganteng yang dia bisa. "Masih ada aku."

Oke, dirinya sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin. Dia tidak se-_good-looking_ El Cid atau Camus atau Oneiros atau bahkan Hypnos. Mana bisa Surt menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai 'masih ada aku' dengan gampangnya, tapi dia sudah berlatih bertahun-tahun lamanya tentang ini. Jika pilihan utama pergi meninggalkan orang-orang, Surt siap menjadi pilihan terakhir mereka.

Anehnya Camus dapat tersenyum karena itu. "Makasih. Kamu teman saya."

"Aku tahu." Surt menarik tangan Camus kembali. _'Sama tahunya dengan aku ini bukan pacarmu.'_

Kali ini Camus ikut berlari. Sedikit lebih bersemangat dari yang tadi. Mengapa? Camus sendiri juga tidak yakin. Tapi dia tidak mau bilang itu karena ciuman singkat Surt barusan.

**...**

El Cid begitu terkuras. Dia tidak mau melukai orang lain tanpa alasan yang jelas. Menolak pernyataan cinta seseorang dalam bentuk memotong tangan? Tidak ada jelas-jelasnya sama sekali. Dia tahu bagaimana rasanya saat lengannya sendiri hampir putus, sedingin-dinginnya El Cid, dia tidak sampai hati membiarkan orang lain merasakan hal yang sama. Icelus sekalipun.

Itu bentuk ketidaktegaan, El Cid berusaha meyakini, bukan sayang. Dia mengakui, mulai ada sedikit rasa empati muncul padanya terhadap sang putra Hypnos. Hanya sedikit, karena Icelus rupanya tidak gampang dikasihani.

"Loe gak berdaya, ya?" Icelus menyabet pedangnya melengkung pada lengan El Cid. Refleks rival kesayangannya itu membuat tebasan Icelus hanya nyasar pada telapak tangan.

El Cid membiarkan darah menuruni telapak tangan kirinya. Dia tidak menjawab, Icelus telah hampir mengulang pertanyaan yang sama setiap kali dirinya terluka. Di sisi lain kepalanya mulai pening karena di serang sana-sini tanpa henti.

Dia ingin maju. Dia ingin mengeliminasi jarak dan menghantam titik-titik syaraf kesadaran Icelus sampai sang empunya pingsan. Jadi El Cid tidak perlu lagi bergelung dalam pertarungan sia-sia. Tapi Icelus terlalu agresif, kelewat awas. El Cid tidak punya kesempatan mendekat semeter saja tanpa terluka.

Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat Icelus memandanginya sambil menelengkan kepala. Icelus punya semacam api berdenyar penuh kuasa di matanya, seperti yang El Cid dapati pada anak-anak Hypnos yang lain. Hanya saja beda dengan Oneiros yang menjaganya tetap terkontrol, Icelus membiarkan denyar itu menjadi liar. Seakan kehausan, Icelus tengah memandangi El Cid dengan penuh damba dan rasa ingin memiliki yang mengerikan.

"Tahu, gak? Gue gak keberatan punya pacar tangannya sebelah doang," Icelus membuat gerakan menipu dengan memiringkan gagang pedangnya menggebuk dada El Cid, sementara ujung pedangnya diam-diam berayun mengiris puncak lengan sang pelatih senior _Dojo _Capricorn.

Sayangnya El Cid menyadari itu duluan dan mengayunkan Excalibur menghempas pedang Icelus amat keras hingga terlempar cukup jauh. Mengambil resiko nyaris sesak napas begitu gagang pedang sekelam malam Icelus menciptakan memar parah di dadanya.

Icelus meraung frustasi. "Tukang bikin jengkel! Gak bakalan sakit, kok. Cuma diam di sana, biarin gue ambil tangan loe, apa susahnya?!"

Melucuti Icelus itu bukan perkara gampang. El Cid mempertaruhkan tangan kiri berdarah, dada remuk dan sekujur tubuh lecet-lecet hanya demi itu. Jadi dia tidak akan sudi memberi kesempatan bagi Icelus merebut pedangnya kembali.

El Cid menarik kerah Icelus yang telah basah oleh keringat mendekat, sementara pedangnya menyeberangi tubuh kurus sang anak Hypnos. Menempel, menyampingkan bilah tajam Excalibur pada kulit tengkuk dan punggung lawannya. Icelus tidak punya pilihan selain bersinggungan dada bertemu dada dengan El Cid, jika tidak ingin pedang keemasan itu menancap di punggungnya.

Harus Icelus akui, itu membuatnya panas dingin. Dia tidak pernah sedekat itu dengan tubuh El Cid. Keringat makin membanjiri dadanya, adrenalin yang menumpuk membuatnya bergelora seolah perutnya penuh dengan kupu-kupu.

"Kuberi pilihan lain," itu kalimat pertama El Cid setelah sekian lama diam. Icelus tahu dari aura pria itu, El Cid juga sama gugupnya. Tapi gestur serta mimik wajahnya seolah dia baik-baik saja membagi kontak fisik dengan Icelus. "Pergi dengan damai. Jangan bikin kacau. Kita bisa jadi teman."

Itu bentuk penolakan yang tidak ingin Icelus dengar. "Kalau gue nolak?"

"Kita bisa jadi teman baik."

Icelus ingin menyumpah. Dia telah melakukan apapun yang dia bisa demi memerangkap perhatian El Cid. Dan sekarang si kambing menganggapnya hanya sekedar 'teman baik'? Setelah semua darah dan rasa sakit yang Icelus berikan, El Cid hanya menganggapnya seperti itu? Tega!

"Gue gak mau cuma teman!" Icelus menyambar lengan kanan El Cid yang menggenggam pedang. Mencengkram sekuat yang ia bisa dan memuntir ke sudut yang salah. "Gue mau lebih!"

Tidak ada pedang bukan masalah. Icelus masih bisa berupaya. Cengkramannya amat kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih.

El Cid menggeram. Rasa sakit saat tulang lengannya bergeser membuatnya nyaris hilang kesadaran. Excalibur lepas dari genggamannya. Jatuh tepat ke tangan Icelus.

Icelus mengangkat Excalibur selagi sang pemiliknya tengah didera rasa sakit. Bilah tajam keemasan sembilan puluh sentimeter berkilau diterpa sinar bulan. Menggelap oleh bayangan seolah Icelus-lah yang membuatnya begitu.

"Gue naksir loe, Kambing!" Icelus menghujam Excalibur hingga tembus ke punggung El Cid.

El Cid tidak berteriak begitu perutnya dirobek pedangnya sendiri. Terlalu sakit. Dia nyaris limbung dan jatuh jika suara itu tidak membangunkannya. Suara yang selalu membuat hatinya berdesir saat mendengarnya. Bahkan saat dirinya nyaris terjaring sekarat.

"TIDAK!"

Itu suara Camus. Wajahnya menyiratkan duka dan kemarahan amat sangat. Ekspresi yang baru pertama kali ini ditampilkannya. Dia menarik Icelus menjauh dari El Cid dengan begitu kasar. Icelus terhempas bersama dengan Excalibur. El Cid terengah begitu pedang telah lepas sepenuhnya dari perutnya.

Camus merenggut tubuh El Cid sebelum ambruk total. Darah segar menghiasi kedua tangannya seketika.

Surt nyaris tidak sanggup melihat. El Cid amat babak belur. Kulit pria itu tidak ada yang kosong dengan goresan pedang, tangan kirinya terluka dalam, lengan kanannya terpuntir ke arah yang ganjil, dan perutnya ... Surt mencoba untuk tidak melihat bagian itu, cukup kaos yang koyak parah.

Camus adalah seorang tenaga medis, Surt tahu itu, hatinya pasti hancur melihat ada orang lain yang terluka. Terlebih lagi orang yang dia cintai.

"Orang-orang sialan!" Icelus belum selesai. Dia bangkit kembali dengan amarah yang lebih tinggi, kehadiran Camus melukai hatinya separah luka El Cid. Dia hendak menerjang sang adik Degel, sayangnya Surt bergerak duluan dan menjegal kedua lengannya.

"Oh, kau saudara Oneiros, ya?" Surt mencoba basa-basi sedikit. "Kok tidak mirip?"

Jika kalian kebetulan bertemu Icelus yang sedang mengamuk. Satu hal, jangan pernah menyinggung tentang ketidakidentikannya dengan salah satu saudaranya apapun itu bentuknya. Sayangnya, Surt tidak tahu itu dan harus menerima sentakan gagang pedang pada perutnya yang membuatnya nyaris muntah.

"Ughh!" si rambut merah jatuh terjengkang di tanah.

"Gak berguna!" Icelus telah menganggap masalah ini sebagai personal. Api kemarahan menjilat-jilat di matanya. "Ayah gak seharusnya bawa loe ke sini!"

'Mati aku!' Surt tidak sanggup bergerak. Sementara di depannya Icelus menjulang, bersenjata dan berbahaya. Dia pikir inilah akhirnya. Dia akan mati sebagai perjaka dalam kondisi sedang membela orang yang dia sukai dan orang yang disukai oleh orang yang dia sukai. Rumit, ya? Surt hanya berharap dirinya masuk surga.

Mungkin memang belum ajal Surt atau bagaimana, Icelus berhenti tepat saat Excalibur hampir memenggal lehernya. Satu hal yang tertangkap mata Surt; El Cid yang sekarat, merebut pedang dari Icelus dengan tenaganya yang paripurna. Menebas lengan Icelus penuh penyesalan sebelum mereka berdua kolaps dalam banjir darah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El Cid pernah merasakan segala jenis luka di tubuhnya. Tapi mati, jelas berbeda. Lumpuh dan rapuh, dua hal yang sangat ia benci setiap kali mendapat luka dan sekarat. Indranya cukup kuat untuk merasakan sesuatu, tapi masih lemah untuk merespon.

"Gimana?" tuh 'kan. Dia bahkan masih bisa mendengar sesuatu. Entah siapa yang berbicara, malaikat barang kali. Hanya saja suaranya agak mirip Dohko.

"Kita beruntung. Masa kritisnya baru saja lewat. Sekarang biarkan tubuh El Cid memulihkan diri. Juga beberapa liter darah." oh, ada juga yang suaranya mirip Degel.

"Jadi dia gak mati?" Malaikat Dohko bertanya lagi.

"Nyaris. Tapi iya, El Cid hidup."

"Aku akan bilang pada yang lain."

Suara berat dari sisi yang lain, agak jauh, menyahut. "Tidak. Rahasiakan saja."

"Tapi ..."

"Kita butuh pembuktian mereka."

El Cid penasaran siapa 'mereka' itu, tapi kegelapan total merenggutnya kembali dalam bentuk tidur tanpa mimpi. Pingsan.

**...**

Ralat.

Pingsan bukan tidur tanpa mimpi. El Cid malah memimpikan banyak hal buruk, yang sialnya tampak begitu nyata sampai-sampai dia ingin segera bangun. Banyak darah, rasa sakitnya bahkan juga nyata, si rambut merah yang membopong tubuh Icelus pergi, ambulans, jeritan Camus ...

Camus.

El Cid terkesiap, bahkan saat pingsan pun indra-indranya amat awas. Dia merasa suatu pergerakan aneh pada lengannya. Ada seseorang yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Refleks El Cid mengambil alih. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, suara erangan seseorang membangunkannya secepat peluru tembak.

Suara erangan Camus.

Begitu dirinya benar-benar terbangun dan membuka mata, El Cid mendapati wajahnya berhadap-hadapan amat dekat dengan wajah merona sang adik Degel. Dia lupa betapa wajah itulah yang selalu membuatnya berbunga-bunga. Dan sekarang mereka nyaris menempel, hanya tinggal menunggu orang iseng mendorongnya dari belakang. Malulah El Cid seumur hidup.

Beruntungnya (atau malah sayangnya) tidak ada orang asing di sana.

El Cid menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi lima detik kemudian. Dia tengah memojokkan Camus ke dinding, tangan kiri El Cid memenjarakan kedua lengan Camus ke atas, sementara tangan kanannya mengerucut dan menempel pada leher jenjang remaja di hadapannya. Dia sedang tidak menggenggam pedang, tangan kanannya berimprovisasi sebagai Excalibur. El Cid bahkan dapat merasakan jakun Camus naik-turun dengan gugup.

"Maaf ..." Camus tersengal. Wajahnya merah, jelas bukan karena sesak napas. "Membangunkan ... mu."

El Cid serta-merta melepaskan sergapannya sebelum Camus berubah pucat. Dia berharap wajahnya tidak sepanas yang ia kira. Adrenalin tadi telah surut, El Cid terhuyung dan nyaris kolaps di ranjang begitu deraan rasa sakit menyerbunya kelewat telat.

Tangan kanannya di bebat di siku, ada tonjolan aneh yang tidak ingin dia tahu apa itu. Perutnya melilit sakit, El Cid bertelanjang dada dan melihat badannya dihiasi balutan putih seolah dia akan dimumifikasi. Bergerak sedikit saja membuatnya nyaris muntah, dia heran mengapa dia punya tenaga untuk melakukan manuver seperti tadi pada Camus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" El Cid tidak mengerti mengapa dia penasaran akan itu.

"Memperbaiki selimutmu?" Camus sendiri kedengaran tidak yakin. Itu cukup untuk membuat mereka berdua berhias semburat merah di wajah.

Camus bergerak perlahan, menarik kursi agak jauh dari ranjang El Cid kemudian duduk di sana. Dia masih mengelus lehernya, rasa sulit bernapas belum sirna betul.

El Cid agak tidak enak hati. "Maaf."

"Saya yang minta maaf." Camus menatap ubin putih rumah sakit. "Mereka kira kau sudah mati."

"Mereka siapa?"

"Semua orang, Shura juga. Hanya Kak Degel dan beberapa orang _Dojo _yang tahu. Tuan Izo yang minta begitu," Camus memainkan jarinya. "Kak El Cid diserang ... Icelus. Kalian dalam bendera damai, Tuan Izo tidak mau itu terjadi lagi. Mereka berpura-pura kau mati. Ingin melihat apa reaksi dari yang 'lainnya'."

"Dan reaksi-'nya'?"

"Baik. 'Mereka' minta maaf. Bahkan menanggung total semua kekacauan yang diperbuat Icelus."

El Cid mengangguk. Dari dulu Specter bukanlah organisasi yang banyak disukai. Setelah melihat seperti apa anggota-anggotanya, mereka tidak serta-merta bisa disebut jahat total. Mereka baik. Hanya saja kadang agak egois dan menghalalkan segala cara. Lain dari semua itu, Specter hanya organisasi bela diri biasa beranggotakan orang-orang bermasalah.

Ruangan putih dan jendela kaca juga tirai membuat El Cid mengenali tempat ini. Rumah Sakit. Tempat yang bukan menjadi kesukaannya berduaan dengan pujaan hatinya. Tapi Camus di sana bergerak gelisah seolah dia takut El Cid akan meledak. El Cid bertanya-tanya apakah Camus berinisiatif sendiri menunggunya bangun dari pingsan. Sesaat dia mulai agak senang, kemudian Camus berucap duluan seolah bisa baca pikiran.

"Kak Degel mengunci pintunya."

Itu ... sesuatu yang tidak Degel sekali. "Kenapa?"

"Kak Degel bilang, dia tidak akan buka sebelum ... sebelum kita ..." Camus yang cerdas tidak mungkin kehilangan kosa kata, tapi dia sekarang terlalu gugup. "Mencapai kata sepakat."

El Cid terlalu terkejut untuk menjawab. Entah karena perbuatan Degel atau Camus yang menyebut 'kita' sebagai kata ganti alih-alih menyebut nama. Dia tidak berani memandang Camus, sesuatu yang lawan bicaranya juga alami. Mereka terjebak dalam diam yang kaku lama sekali, terasa seperti selamanya.

"Saya sudah tahu," Camus bekata setelah sekian lama. Terdengar selirih gumaman. "Kalau Kak El Cid ... selama ini ..." dia tidak perlu menyelesaikan ucapannya hanya agar El Cid mengerti.

"Dari mana?"

"Shura."

Tidak heran, sih.

El Cid tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi serangan, bagaimanapun juga dia jago mengelak. Tapi serangan macam ini tidak sanggup dia bendung. Fatal.

"Sudah lama sekali," dia takut suaranya terlampau parau "Sejak kau datang pertama kali."

Kupu-kupu tidak ada dalam perut. Camus bukan pemakan kupu-kupu. Sekalipun dia memakannya, serangga itu akan tercerna sempurna di lambungnya. Tapi sekarang beda. Camus merasa ribuan koloni kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya.

"Kukira itu hanya kagum. Kukira itu hanya sementara," El Cid lebih terlihat bicara sendiri daripada bicara pada Camus. Didukung dengan dia yang tidak menatap lawan bicaranya. "Tapi jadi aneh begitu kulihat kau dengan Milo. Atau orang lain. Aku ... marah."

"Saya juga ... sempat merasa begitu."

Kali ini kefokusan indra El Cid tertambat pada pendengarannya. "Lalu?"

"Tidak tahu," itu aneh karena Camus selalu tahu segalanya. "Kak El Cid tidak pernah terlihat bersama orang lain."

Hening kembali datang.

"Kita harus belajar," Camus kehabisan kata-kata. "Supaya bisa mengerti ... ada apa sebenarnya."

Kali ini El Cid mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan Camus. "Aku tipe orang yang belajar dengan praktik. Kau tidak masalah dengan itu?"

"Ti-tidak," Camus merasa pipinya memanas. "Tidak masalah sama sekali."

"Apa yang biasa Degel dan Kardia lakukan?"

Camus berusaha menanggapi pertanyaan itu dalam bentuk lebih umum, meski belum mengerti maksud El Cid sebenarnya. "Banyak. Bertengkar, sesuatu seperti itu."

"Aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu."

"Oh ..." Camus berharap pori-pori kulit wajahnya segera menciut agar dia tidak perlu menahan malu karena bersemu terus. "Kak Kardia sering mengantar Kak Degel ke mana saja kalau sempat."

"Setelah sembuh nanti, aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah tiap pagi."

Seulas senyum sebesar mikroba terpanjat di bibir El Cid. Senyum yang baru dua kali Camus lihat seumur hidupnya. Sesuatu yang pantas disahkan UNESCO sebagai situs warisan dunia.

Dan sekarang senyum itu adalah miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyaaaaa~~ setahun lebih akhirnya tamat ;""" maafkan kengaretan dan segala hal yang tidak enak selama fic ini on going ;"

Terima kasih tidak terkira untuk semua yang telah berpartisipasi membangkitkan semangat saya. Juga yang sering mendatangkan inspirasi meski kadang tidak sadar XD

Utang Mu-Shaka-nya lunas ya :"

Terima kasih lagi bagi yang telah membaca dan mengapresiasi fict ini dalam bentuk apapun. Saya senang *peluk satu-satu*

Jaga senyum semua~~


End file.
